The Titan Chronicles 4: Doom Patrol and Two Titans
by Tianimalz
Summary: Beast Boy gets to stay with the DP for a week, and Terra happily tags along to meet his 'family'. Though their stay might end up being longer, with a new threat rising from the old one. BBTer RobStar
1. Chapter: 1

**We do not own Teen Titans or any name brand items. Blah blah blaaaaaaaaah.**

**Co-Writer: GreaserGurlTerra

* * *

**

**Titan Chronicles 4:  
****Doom Patrol and Two Titans**

**Chapter 1**

Cyborg bit his laugh back before handing the next set of make up to Terra. They were taking a large risk. But it would be worth it. He looked around Raven's room then back down at their dark sleeping friend. BB had slipped some sleeping medicine in her water last night, and the prank the three had been planning for a few days was being set into motion. Finally, a come back to get Raven for when she had zapped them into that story book weeks ago.

The only blonde teen in the room took the make-up, holding her laughter in as best she could. Terra had never been much of a make-up wearer, just eyeliner, so she barely knew how to put any of this stuff on. That would only make this funnier. She had her blonde hair pulled back with a hair tie so it wouldn't get in her way.

Beast Boy was watching from the other side of the bed with Cyborg, this was only phase one of the whole thing, and knew Raven was going to murder them. "Hurry up," He whispered to Terra, he really didn't want to be in here any longer then needed. And DEFENTLY didn't want to be in here when Raven woke up.

"Okay, okay, shh," Terra whispered. She gently started applying the blush. They had already had a couple close calls. Raven would twitch or kick or move around in her sleep every once in awhile. It was hard to tell if she was waking up or just moving around in her sleep. So far, they'd been lucky. She hadn't woken yet. Terra finished with the blush and eye shadow. This would be so perfect. Next, she pulled out really girly looking, pink, sparkly, shimmery lip gloss and smirked.

Both boys where biting their lips and snickering. Trying SO hard not to bust into laughter. Robin hadn't really been invited to the whole prank, neither of them thought he would approve of it. And Starfire wasn't the pranking type.

"We are so dead," Beast Boy whispered, laughter tinting his voice.

Terra's full concentration was on putting the lip gloss on Raven. She couldn't help but absolutely love her work so far. Pink. Lots of it. The eye shadow was pink, and she'd even been able to find… hot pink mascara. That part of the make-up had been hard to do and didn't look all that great, but oh well.

"You keep working on that, BB and me are going to go make sure the speakers are ready." Cyborg whispered before stalking out of the room with his green friend behind him.

Terra nodded her head in agreement as she continued putting make up on the sleeping Goth girl. She just hoped that Raven stayed sleeping. Pulling out little hair bows, Terra smirked evilly. This would all be way too good. This would definitely be the hardest part. Even harder then when she painted Raven's finger nails bright pink.

Cyborg looked at the speakers that were hidden in the Titans bath room. "Okay BB." Cyborg turned to look at the door way where Beast Boy stood with a microphone.

"Testing, Testing, one two three." Beast Boy spoke into it, his voice echoed into the bath room. Both boys grinned mischievously, phase two was ready.

It took Terra a few minutes, but she finally got the hair bows in. Again, pink. Mission Complete. Terra smirked as she got up, gathering the make-up in the small bag she'd brought with her to keep it all in. She quickly left the room and headed to the bathroom, knowing that's where the boys would be.

"Hey Terra," Beast Boy looked over and smiled at her. That was an automatic reaction. "Done?"

Terra smiled, still trying not to laugh. But, it was proving harder by the minute. "Yep, all finished," she smirked. "Can't wait to see the look on her face."

"Good, I'll give her the wake up call." Cyborg laughed as he walked out of the bath room and around the corner. Beast Boy followed, snickering and laughing to himself.

Terra followed Beast Boy, leaving the bag in the bathroom cupboard under the sink. Like she'd ever need it again.

Cyborg looked over his two friends before popping his T-com open. "RAVEN! TIME TO WAKE UP!" he yelled then closed the T-com just as quick to catch Beast Boy's out burst of laughter.

Raven nearly shot up in bed, the blankets falling off of her and to her lap. She looked around and then reached for her clock that sat on her bedside table. Her eyes widened. Okay, yeah it was just a little late for her. Raven nearly threw the blankets off of herself before going around her room, picking out a new uniform. As she walked by her mirror, something caught the corner of her eye. She immediately froze and started backing up until she came into view in the mirror again. She dropped her clothes, eyes wide in shock and mouth open.

She stared at herself… her short violet hair was in messy pigtails with bright pink bows. Her eyes had bright, hot pink mascara and hot pink eye shadow. There was blush and a pink, shimmery lip gloss. Even her finger nails were hot pink. The first thing that left Raven's mouth that day was a blood curdling scream.

Cyborg heard Raven and pressed his lips together, though the lights throughout the tower where flickering on and off, and Raven would surly murder them, he laughed anyways. Beast Boy was already on the floor cracking up.

Terra was leaning against the wall, holding her sides from laughing so hard. The next thing she heard… wasn't good.

"BEAST BOY!" Raven's voice rang through the tower. Of course he was the first one she would accuse when something like this happened.

Beast Boy stopped laughing and stood back up. He peered over the other corner in time to see Starfire knocking on Raven's door with a worried look.

"Friend? Are you... okay?" She asked.

Cyborg stopped laughing, not wanting to get caught.

Terra held her laugh in as well.

"NO!" Raven snapped. "I'm fine… but someone… is going… to die," she threatened in a deadly voice.

Robin had followed Starfire upstairs and to Raven's room. "Are you sure your okay, you didn't sound-"

"Just. Go. Away," Raven warned, her words crystal clear.

Starfire stared at the door for a moment, "But, friend." She didn't persist anymore.

Beast Boy had his arm over his mouth, it was soooooo hard not to laugh, despite the death hole they had all dug.

"C'mon, let's go back downstairs," Robin offered Starfire. Raven really didn't sound like she wanted to talk. Starfire sighed before turning to go as Robin suggested. Making a note to find out what was wrong.

Cyborg and Beast Boy gave high fives before Beast Boy held his hand up to give Terra one.

Terra high fived Beast Boy, snickering. She paused though as she heard a door be flung open… and hard. It was Raven. She knew it was Raven.

Raven stepped out of her room, hood of her cloak thrown over her head, shielding her face from view. This had to be the most humiliating moment of her life.

Cyborg held up the mic and shook it in the air in a teasing motion; Beast Boy looked at it and had to bite back his next set of laughs.

Raven glanced around, grumbling death threats as she made her way to the bathroom with a change of clothes in hand. She needed to get all this crap off her face. And nails if that was possible.

"Okay, let's just wait for the water running, then, phase two will be into action." Cyborg whispered to his two helpers.

Beast Boy nodded then whispered to Terra, "Then phase three, run or die will be in action." He joked... sorta.

"I prefer to run rather then die…" Terra grinned.

Raven slammed the bathroom door behind her and dropped her clothes. She continued to mutter threats as she turned the shower on, let it heat up a little, and then got in. This make-up had better come off… or she would have to murder someone.

Beast Boy snickered, "I wanna use the mic first! please!"

Cyborg shrugged then handed it down to Beast Boy. They had a speaker themselves, so they could hear Raven.

"WHO LEFT THE WATER RUNING?" Beast Boy yelled into the mic, then had to turn away and cover his mouth to laugh.

Raven immediately froze. Her head slowly turned to face where the door of the bathroom would be. "What the-" she cut herself off. Was Beast Boy IN the bathroom? "Beast Boy?" she asked. "Nobody left the water on, I'm in here, so GET OUT!" she demanded.

"I can't find my toe nail clippers," Beast Boy muttered as he made shuffling noises with the mic. "ANY ONE KNOW WHERE THEY ARE?"

"Sorry BB," Cyborg took his turn with the mic. "I haven't seen them. Where you going to take a shower or something? Water's running."

"I don't care about your stupid nail clippers, both of you GET OUT OF HERE!" Raven was getting ticked. "Whatever happened to /privacy?" she more snapped then asked.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Terra asked, taking the mic from Cyborg.

"Nothing," Cyborg spoke, having to lean down to talk into the mic. "Just looking for BB's nail clips. You seen them so he can shut up about them?"

"What? I can't help I grow claws, jeez." Beast Boy snorted in his acting of annoyance.

"Mmm… nope," Terra said, laughing at Beast Boy's comment. "Why's the water running?" she asked.

"Because I AM IN HERE!" Raven repeated. "So get. Out. Now!"

"I don't know, hey wait, did someone yell?" Beast Boy asked.

"I dunno, let's go find out." Cyborg somehow suppressed his laughter.

"Cyborg! Beast Boy! Terra, stop! This isn't funny," Raven shot at them.

"Is somone behind the curtans?" Beast Boy quistioned.

"Only one way to find out, pull em back!" Cyborg almost broke into laughing that time. He had to lean away and cough it out as quietly as he could.

Raven didn't wait for that to happen. A zap of her power left her and wrapped around the nearest towel. The towel went over the top of the shower and wrapped itself around Raven.

Terra couldn't speak into the mic, she was trying too hard to not laugh.

"Friends, what are you doing?" Starfire's voice piped in as she walked over.

The two boys exchanged looks before Cyborg spoke up. "Hi Star! Just uh- hanging around."

"In the-"

"Yes in the bath room!" Beast Boy cut her off. Starfire looked at them in puzzlement.

Raven cocked an eyebrow. She pulled a small part of the curtain back, just a sliver. She couldn't see anyone… she pulled it back a little more, as quietly as she could. …No one. Holding the towel tightly to herself, she pulled it back even more so she had a clear view of the bathroom. No one. Her eyes narrowed into a glare as she looked around. It was some kind of prank. It had to be. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Terra were going to pay.

Terra looked at Starfire and nodded in agreement with Beast Boy, knowing that Starfire was beyond confused.

"But this is-"

"Weird yes but we were uh- planning on uh- turning the bath room into a game room! Yeah!" Beast Boy nodded.

"But do we not have a room of games already?" Starfire questioned.

Beast Boy moaned, sometimes Starfire was hopeless.

Raven looked around, staying quiet still. There had to be some kind of speaker. For their sake… Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra had better hope she didn't find one. Raven closed her eyes, trying to find her center. She was going to try to sense the speaker. She got a flashing image in her mind of a speaker up on a small shelf behind her. Her eyes snapped open and she wheeled around. Sure enough, there was a speaker there, buried in towels and soaps. She could just barely see it. Her eyes narrowed to form a dangerous glare.

"Uh… heh, you can never have too many game rooms," Terra added in, rubbing the back of her neck.

"But we do not use the one we have often enough to need another." Starfire protested.

"You hang around Robin too much." Beast Boy muttered, not thinking two game rooms would be bad really.

Terra snickered at Beast Boy. Well, it was half true… Star and Robin /did/ spend a

lot of time together.

Raven had gotten dressed as quietly as possible. So her hair was still dripping wet, oh well. At least the make up had come off. She very, VERY quietly opened the door, trying to not let it squeak. She could sense the four teens nearby.

Starfire crossed her arms and flattened her look so she looked annoyed at the comment.

"What!" Beast Boy complained at her look. "Well it's true." He stuck his tongue out, wow, that was childish. Alwell!

Starfire rolled her eyes though found Beast Boy's childish attitude amusing as usual.

Raven looked down the hallway and started walking that way. They were down there… she knew. Sure enough as she started getting closer, she could hear them. She turned the corner, a scowl and glare that could kill on her face as she saw the four teens. "You, you, and you-" she pointed to Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg. "-are dead. Meat.

Terra immediately froze in her laughter, eyes snapping open. She stared at Raven, clearly frightened. …They were going to die… no, they were already dead. They were dead and walking… But by the look on Raven's face… they wouldn't be walking much longer.

Cyborg and Beast Boy sharply snapped their heads to look at Raven.

"Greetings friend!" Starfire greeted sweetly to Raven.

"RUN IF YOU VALUE YOUR LIFE!" Beast Boy screamed before grabbing Terra's wrist and bolting.

"WAIT FOR ME!" Cyborg yelled as he ran after them.

"RUN FASTER!" Terra yelled as Raven followed after them, flying though. She shot at them with another shot of her power.

Robin looked up at the ceiling from the TV. WHAT was going on NOW! He sighed and stood up, heading to the stairs.

"SHE SHOT MY HAIR!" Beast Boy screamed/whined. "MY DUE IS GONA BE A MESS ALL DAY!"

"Forget you freaking hair and just run! Or keep her busy so I can escape!" Cyborg laughed.

Starfire sighed and followed them all, just incase someone got REALLY hurt.

"STOP TALKING AND KEEP RUNNING!" Terra demanded.

Robin turned the corner to see his friends. "HEY!" he yelled at them all. "What is going on up here!"

"Trying to stay alive!" Beast Boy shouted as they almost ran Robin over while passing.

Robin pressed his back against the wall as Raven zoomed right on by. He looked over at Starfire. "What did they do to make Raven so mad?" he asked.

"I am not sure..." Starfire answered as she caught up to Robin. "But they where talking into a microphone..."

Robin gave Starfire a questioning look. "Er… okay…" he said. "Probably some prank or something," he said.

"ALL THREE OF YOU, GET BACK HERE!" Raven yelled, shooting at them again.

"AHH!" Beast Boy yelped as he was forced to let go of Terra's wrist and jump a bolt. He morphed into a cheetah and sprinted ahead, then morphing into a greyhound.

"NO FAIR!" Cyborg whined.

"Who cares, just DON'T STOP RUNNING!" Terra ran faster as another bolt of Raven's power whizzed right by her.

Beast Boy ran down the stairs and whizzed towards the couch, where he jumped the back and morphed human. Taking in deep breathes, he sunk in his seat in a pitiful hope Raven would fly past him. Though when a small bundle caught his eye he couldn't help reaching over and taking the letters from the coffee table. "Junk... Junk... coupon on pizza... with meat, junk." He muttered as he swung the 'junk' letters over the back of the couch. "To Beast Boy- alright!" He cheered to himself at getting mail. He threw the rest of the letters to the side of the couch and opened his.

After a minute of reading over the hand written letter, he had forgotten about Raven's wanting to beat him to a pulp issue and jumped the back of the couch again. With the letter gripped in his hand he ran to find Robin and the others.

Robin was starting down the stairs when Terra nearly pushed him over to get to the bottom first. She ran as fast as she could to get to the main room. She needed somewhere to hide… Hey, look, Beast Boy! "Hey Beast Boy," she breathed out as Robin came down the stairs, looking really cautious to not be pushed over by anyone else.

Robin came back to the main room, spotting Beast Boy and Terra. He started toward the kitchen for a coke. That sounded nice. "Oh, you got something in the mail Beast Boy, I left it on the table," he said as he pulled his coke out of the fridge.

Cyborg was next to come zooming down the steps, "I'll be in the garage K? good, bye!" He ran out of the tower and towards the garage to hide.

"Hi Guys," Beast Boy said happily. "Yeah, I read the letter, hey Robin? Can I leave for a week?" He asked after sitting himself at the kitchen bar. He didn't bother with a puppy pouty face, one, it never worked on guys anyways. Actually, it usually only worked on Terra. Starfire sometimes.

Raven came down next, looking furious. "PLEASE, let him leave. Or even better, MAKE him leave!" she snapped, more at Beast Boy. "And force Terra and Cyborg along too. Just get them out of my sight," she said.

"Where ya goin'?" Terra asked in somewhat of a childish way.

"Yeah, where are you gonna go for a week?" Robin repeated Terra and took a sip of his soda.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Raven before turning back to Robin.

"Yes friend, inform us of where it is you are going," Starfire smiled brightly.

Cyborg came in, "I forgot my grease r- ooo someone's going somewhere?" He piped.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes, before talking to Robin once more. "Doom Patrol sent me an invitation to stay for awhile," He waved the letter in the air.

"Oh, well, yeah, I don't see why not," Robin said.

"Doom Patrol?" Terra asked, totally clueless. Who were they?

Beast Boy almost jumped up and did the happy dance, though turned to Terra with a large smile. "They kinda, raised me when I was little." He turned back to Robin. "Some of you guys can come if you want." He added.

Cyborg barked his laughter. "As in stay a week around Mento?" Yeah, he remembered the bossy leader. Like, Robin twice as worse on his bad days. "No.Thanks."

Beast Boy shrugged, he didn't totally blame Cyborg really. Mento could be a... well, simply put, a jerk.

Starfire took a step back, "I thank you for such a offer but-" her eyes shifted, "I have not been with Silkie much and I must- um- spend... time with him!"

"A whole week…. With you? Or stay here… and have a whole week without you. I think I'll take the latter," Raven sneered.

"I'm gonna stay too. I dunno if I feel like putting up with Mento," Robin grumbled.

So… this 'Doom Patrol' was kind of like Beast Boy's family? Terra thought briefly about it before taking a step forward. "I'll come," she said happily.

"Oh goody, Beast Boy AND Terra free week. Can't get much better then that," Raven said.

Cyborg couldn't help but laugh at Raven's comment.

"Okay, you guys can stay here and be bored." Beast Boy laughed as he hopped down from his seat. "C'mon Ter, lets go pack!" He said happily. His last meeting with his old family like team had been under harsher circumstances; this time maybe they could catch up! And to make it better Terra was coming.

Terra smiled and started to the stairs again. "How come none of them want to come along?" Terra asked, pointing her thumb back at the others. She thought it sounded fun, meeting people who raised Beast Boy. They must be a fun group to be around, just look at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned his head to look at Terra while they talked. "Our uh- first meeting was kinda messed up. See, I got this message from Mento, he's the leader right? Okay yeah, well they needed help, so we had to fly off to the Amazon to help them out against the Brain dude, I've like been fighting him most of my life but remember I told you about him? Yeah off subject, anyways," Beast Boy went into the story, most of it from his point of view, he had long reached his room before he finished up. "Their not bad really, it was just kinda a hard time you know?" He shrugged, still smiling though.

"Yeah, I understand," Terra said. "Well, I'll go pack then," she said, backing away from Beast Boy's door and heading towards her room. "Either you come find me when you're done packing, or I'll come find you," she said.

"Okay," Beast Boy nodded before turning and opening his door then dashing inside. He pulled his neon green and black back pack out of the corner of his room and swung it on the bed. Beast Boy looked around before grabbing a few spare uniforms and stuffing them into the bag along with socks, night cloths and under wear. Though, that was all he really needed. His green eyes drifted to the patched up monkey toy laying on the top of a dirty clothing pile. He didn't need to bring that old thing. Heck, Beast Boy sometimes wondered why he still had it, till he reminded himself who it was from. He set the monkey on the top of his bunk bed. "So Raven doesn't sneak in and throw you out." He joked to himself. Wait, did he just talk to a toy monkey?... "Dude I need out more," He mused as he shook his head then zipped his back pack up. Beast Boy swung it over his back then left his room and towards Terra's.

Terra pulled out her backpack and started packing. She packed a week's worth of clothes: shirts, shorts, socks, and underwear. She looked around a little for a toothbrush, toothpaste, and a hairbrush. After all that was thrown in, she looked around for anything else she might need. Oh well, she'd pack more if she thought of anything else she needed. She zipped her bag up and threw it on her bed, ignoring it after it bounced on the bed and rolled off.

"Knock Knock!" Beast Boy said as he knocked two times on Terra's door to match his words.

Terra stood up and walked over to the door. She opened it and smiled when her eyes met Beast Boy's. "Hey," she greeted.

"Hey," Beast Boy echoed with his own smile. "Just wondering if you needed help with anything."

Terra thought for a minute. "Well… besides clothes and stuff, is there anything else I would need?" she asked.

Beast Boy leaned on Terra's doorframe and shifted the back pack in his hands while he thought. "Not that I can think of." He shrugged. "I just packed clothes and personal hygiene stuff. And no matter WHAT Raven says I do brush my teeth." He joked, uh- mostly.

Terra laughed. Raven DID accuse Beast Boy of not having personal hygiene. Probably because of his room or something. "That's pretty much what I packed," she shrugged. "When are you leaving? Tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I still know the way there. We could probably fly." Beast Boy grinned more; the subject about going back to his own home for awhile was enough to get him excited. "You're gonna get along great with Elsta Girl." He continued. Though for some weird reason he felt nervous about Terra meeting the Doom Patrol. Mento and Elsta Girl where pretty much the only parents he could really remember. He remembered just last week he had met with Terra's parents, and her brother. And now he hoped this would be a more peaceful introduction then that.

"Awesome!" Terra exclaimed, smiling again. "It'll be great," she said happily. She was a little nervous though, just a little. Beast Boy's parents couldn't be as bad as hers, right? She really hoped not.

"I hope so, just don't mind Negative Man's uh- negative attitude. He's always like that." Beast boy laughed. "And Mento's kinda bossy, Robot Man, he's pretty fun. He used to let me stay up late when Mento was out." Beast Boy laughed at his memories then shook his head. "Yeah, it should be fun."

"Sounds like it," Terra grinned. "This is making me wanna go now," she said. "I don't think Cyborg realizes this only leaves HIM here for Raven to torture…"

"HA! You're right." Beast Boy laughed. "We shall be free of teasing for a week too! Robin will get more attention," Beast Boy rubbed his palms together while laughing in a almost psychotic way.

"Oooh…" Terra thought about that. "I like the way you think," she laughed. "Kinda feel bad for Starfire though… oh well, I guess Cy teases Robin more then Starfire anyways."

"Yeah, Starfire isn't the teasing type. She's the, hide behind when Robin is mad type." Beast Boy laughed as he picked the back pack back up off the floor.

Terra laughed again. "Yeah. Wanna go hang out downstairs?" she asked. "And keep distance from Raven," she laughed, but nervously this time.

"Sure, but- I seem to be having troubles heaving my bag around." Beast Boy said in mock despair before morphing into a puppy and tugging at the handle with his teeth. Though being so small, did no good. He looked up at Terra and barked high pitched and wagged his tail.

Terra laughed and reached down to pick the bag up. "I'm a sucker for puppies and you know it," she joked as she stepped around him.

Beast Boy barked his agreement and followed Terra while bobbling his head to the side and wagging his tail.

"Oh look, our little to-be-married couple." Cyborg teased as he met them in the hall. Beast Boy growled at his friend. He would rather, avoid that subject if at all possible. But Cyborg and his promise to tease for years to come made it difficult.

Terra glared. "Shut up, Cyborg!" she demanded. "Are you EVER gonna let that die?" she asked as she continued walking. Stopping in her tracks, and looking up at the ceiling, she wondered… why did she bother to ask questions she already knew the answer to? Shaking her head, the blonde Titan continued walking.

"Oh c'mon Terra, you're smart enough to know that answer!" Cyborg laughed as he let Terra and Beast Boy pass so he tagged behind them.

"Will you go away?" Terra half snapped. She stopped again. Why'd she keep asking those stupid questions? "In other words, Cyborg, Go. Away!" She highly doubted he'd listen to her.

"Aww, but I want to spend the last few moments with my friends while they're here!" Cyborg said in obvious mock sadness.

Beast Boy resumed human form. "Oh, I am sure you will miss us so much."

"Yeah I will, I won't be able to blame things on you like the fridge prank-"

"SO THAT WAS YOU!"

"Oops." Cyborg darted his eyes around. "Uh- I'll be in my room." He turned around and ran.

"Yeah, and you better stay there!" Terra called after Cyborg. She watched Cyborg go before looking back at Beast Boy. "He's never gonna stop…" she groaned.

"I wouldn't bet against that fact." Beast Boy laughed as they came into the main room.

Starfire greeted them with a Tupperware dish. "I wish for you to take this, incase you become hungry on your travel." She said brightly as something wiggled inside. Beast Boy cringed.

"Cool!" Terra exclaimed, taking the dish. "I'll put it in my bag later!" she said. She was the only person she knew who liked Star's cooking.

Robin came in the main room and walked over. "So, when are you guys leaving?"

Beast Boy slowly turned to look at Terra, his mouth gapping slightly as if asking 'how can you eat that?'. He shook his head and turned to Robin. "Tomorrow morning I think." He answered.

Robin nodded. "Okay, just tell me when you guys leave," he said.

"Yes, DAD, we'll be sure to tell when we leave, just so you don't WORRY over us too much," Terra joked.

"Ha-ha, you're funny." Robin's voice was clearly sarcastic.

"And if it makes you feel better, we will call in when we get there too." Beast Boy held the T-com in the air and laughed.

"If you guys came down here just to get on my nerves, you might as well leave now before I kick you out," Robin joked.

Terra laughed. "Aw c'mon! You know you'll miss us!" she said cockily.

"Everyone misses my cute face and humor!" Beast Boy declared. "Right Star?"

"Um-" Starfire's eyes shifted. "I uh- oh Silkie! Do not touch that!" She flew over to the worm who was... sleeping.

Terra gave Beast Boy a joking sympathetic look and patted him on the back. "Poor Beast Boy, not missed by any of his friends," she shook her head sadly.

"Except his girlfriend," Robin smirked.

Terra sighed and gave Robin an annoyed glare.

"How can she miss Beast Boy when they're always… together?" Raven butted into the conversation.

"We are not!" Beast Boy defended, he didn't bother saying Terra wasn't his girlfriend, she was. And as for the not together all the time thing? Well, at least for the last week they had done everything together. Heck, he even walked her to her room every night. He should learn to just keep his mouth shut.

Raven scoffed. "You think we don't notice? Just because you're too mindless to notice doesn't mean we are," she said.

"I think a break from each other will do you guys good," Robin said to Beast Boy and Raven.

"It's my dream come true," Raven continued joking… kinda.

Beast Boy chuckled, "Yeah, I think a break is gonna be GREAT after Raven looks in her closet a little closer." He grinned in a dangerous way.

Raven's smirk fell and then formed a glare. "WHAT did you do?" she asked in her own dangerous way.

Terra was desperately trying to stifle her laughter.

"Nothing," Beast Boy hummed before skipping past Raven, taking his bag from Terra on his way over and then flopping himself on the couch.

"When I find out what you did, you better hope I can't find you," Raven threatened before turning and starting to the stairs. Robin shook his head as Terra went over to the couch and jumped into her spot. "What DID you do?" she asked.

"I'll be gone!" Beast Boy laughed over at Raven then turned to Terra and leaned over- half because he didn't want the others to hear, other half to be that close. "Was my turn to do laundry, her white robe got mixed in with Starfire's clothes." He smirked and pulled away again and flopped his arms on the back of the couch.

Terra bit her lip to not laugh. After a pause, she said, "She… is going to kill you."

"Lucky I am leaving for a week." Beast Boy smirked and grabbed the remote with one hand while the other snaked around Terra's shoulders.

Terra attempted (and failed) to ignore Beast Boy's hand. "She'll notice though, won't she?" she asked, glancing at Beast Boy again.

"Yep, and that's when the whole, hide-behind Starfire trick comes into use." Beast Boy snorted in his laughter.

Terra opened her mouth to speak but was cut off. "BEAST BOY! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ONE OF THESE DAYS!" The lights in the tower and TV flickered on and off as Raven's voice rang through it.

"You better put that trick into use soon," Terra laughed.

"Robin! Raven is making death threats again!" Beast Boy whined in his most childish voice.

"Yeah, and I'm sure you deserve it, again," Robin called back. "Raven, don't really kill him, we need him," he warned in a joking voice as Raven came storming into the room.

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed before shrinking in his seat, then morphing into a puppy and crawling on Terra's lap. Just incase.

Terra hugged Beast Boy and held him tighter when Raven's shadow fell over them. "Beast Boy, you are such a filthy little coward! Stop hiding behind your girlfriend!"

Beast Boy barked pitifully almost as if saying his coward-ness kept him alive before snuggling against Terra.

Raven shook her head menacingly. "When you get back… I'll be waiting, Beast Boy," she threatened. With that she turned and stormed off, back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Beast Boy whimpered and shook a little. Some how, he was afraid that she would remember that threat...

Terra could feel Beast Boy shaking. "Don't worry, she's gone," she said, loosening her hold a little.

Beast Boy resumed human form, though still on Terra's lap. "Are you sure?" He joked.

SNAP-FLASH

Beast Boy didn't have to look to know who that was, "CYBORG!"

"Gah!" Terra yelped. "Cyborg!" she blinked a few times, trying to get rid of the flashy-colorful spots. "Now I see spots everywhere…" she whined. Then she realized what he'd taken a picture of. "Hey!" she glared at the half robot.

Beast Boy scooted off Terra's lap, trying to get rid of his own fuzzy colored circles.

"Priceless picture." Cyborg laughed.

Terra stood up. "Give it to me, now." She held her hand out, palm up.

Cyborg hugged the camera, "No."

"Cyborg! I'm warning you, gimme the stupid picture!" Terra demanded, taking a step closer.

"No," Cyborg stuck his tongue out and then jogged over to the other side of the room as he put the camera away in some weird hide-away place.

"My head, YOU KNOW ANIMALS ARE SENSTIVE TO BRIGHT LIGHTS!" Beast Boy snapped as he rubbed his eyes again.

"Cyborg!" Terra whined. "C'mon!"

"You'll live, Beast Boy," Robin said.

"Says you." Beast Boy snorted before falling off the couch, purposely. That was obvious. "GAH! Another bright light!.. Wait... It's white... I-I" He waved his hand in the air as if reaching for something. "I see gates!"

Terra gave Beast boy an annoyed, but mostly joking, look. "That's not funny," she said.

"Whoa… that's a first, coming from you," Robin teased.

Terra rolled her eyes before walking over and holding a hand down to help Beast Boy up.

"Oh no! I see angels! IM GOING TO DIEEEE!" At that Beast Boy pretended to knock out, though left his arm helplessly in the air.

"That was corny." Cyborg laughed as he grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl Starfire had recently set out.

Terra sighed. "Get up, you lazy bum," Terra kicked him in the side, not hard though, more like… nudged him.

"Don't make us bring Raven out here," Robin joked.

"But- I'm comfy now!" Beast Boy whined though didn't open his eyes.

Robin rolled his eyes and walked off to the kitchen. Terra giggled and stepped over Beast Boy, flopping down on the couch, legs stretched out across it. This was comfortable. She flipped the channel on the TV and continued to do so. She couldn't find anything on yet though.

* * *

The Prank you've all been waiting for! Hope it was as good as you hoped... I had a lot of fun thinking it all up xD Spent two days acually. It was oraginally two seprate pranks, but Grease and I morpthed them together, TADA. -cough- Okay, so now that that is out of the way, the Doom Patrol will be coming in in the next chapter.

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	2. Chapter: 2

**Chapter: 2**

Beast Boy half skipped up the drive way that went up to the building ahead. He remembered this place, where the Doom Patrol stayed when not at work. His hands gripped his back pack straps and his face held a big grin. The mansion wasn't HUGE like most, but it wasn't small either. Good size in his opinion.

This morning had been a pain in the butt. It was past lunch, and Terra and him left around seven.

That had been... early. Way too early for him. But he had wanted to get here the same day. Starfire had been awake to greet them and stuff more food into Terra. Beast Boy just tried to ignore the weird alien smell of the gloop and Lumpsorf cakes. He had just eaten toast and some tofu, but after the hours of flying he wished he had eaten more.

Terra looked up at the house and smiled in awe. It was a pretty good size and real nice. "Wow…" she said. Her stomach growled, cutting her off. Funny… she'd had a large breakfast this morning because she knew they had a long flight ahead of them. She was STILL hungry. Oh well. "Nice place," the blonde complimented.

Beast Boy scanned the green lawn before looking at Terra and nodding, "Yeah, this is where we lived, well- okay we used to spend so much time at the head quarters, it almost became home." He laughed before stepping on the porch and ringing the door bell.

Terra took held of one of the straps of her bag in her hand, tapping it with her finger. Okay, she was a little more nervous now.

"Someone's at the door," a voice called from inside. A few moments passed. "I see no one's gonna answer it anyways," the voice came again. Another moment passed and then the door opened to reveal a man Terra had never seen before. Well… duh.

"Hey kid, long time no see." The man's voice was near monotone, almost like Raven. Terra figured this was Negative Man, Beast Boy had mentioned him.

"Hi Larry," Beast Boy piped up and smiled. Feeling even more excited at seeing his old family-team.

Negative Man nodded, glancing over at the blonde girl and then back to Beast Boy. "You can come on in," he said, stepping aside and pulling the door open wider.

Beast Boy dashed in- pulling Terra by the wrist. His ears twitched when he heard a familiar voice coming from the kitchen.

Terra yelped as she was pulled in and looked around a bit. Real nice place.

"Darn it! I can't use this new stove! Where's the turn on button thing?" Robot Man shouted, annoyed.

Negative Man passed Beast Boy and Terra and went into the kitchen. He reached over and pushed a button on the stove, turning it on. He crossed his arms and gave Robot Man an 'it's that easy' look.

Robot Man looked down as his sandwich started frying. "...right..."

Beast Boy slung his bag to the side of the door way and laughed.

Robot Man turned his head around. "Hey green bean," he looked towards Terra. "And new girl. I don't remember her from last time..."

"Oh uh- she just got back awhile ago." Beast Boy shot a grin towards Terra.

Terra grinned a little nervously, still holding her bag.

"Got back? So… she isn't new then?" Negative Man asked, looking Terra over, then back at Beast Boy again.

Beast Boy walked over and pulled out a chair from the table island from the center of the kitchen. Heck, he didn't want to stand the whole time; his body ached enough from the trip. "Nope." He replied simply.

Terra looked around more, though didn't say anything. She was great with other kids but… adults made her nervous. Especially when she didn't know them. She just stayed in her place and looked around.

"You can sit down you know," Beast Boy joked with Terra. "No one is going to murder you."

Terra laughed a little nervously. "Heh, yeah," she said, backing over to a chair. She pulled it out and sat down, sitting up straighter then usual.

"Who was at the door?" Elasta Girl's voice came from the other room.

"Just some green kid and his friend." Robot Man joked as he flipped his grilled cheese.

Elasta Girl came into the kitchen and immediately saw Beast Boy. "Just some kid, huh?" she asked, smiling.

"Yep, feel free to kick it out." Robot Man joked again, keeping his eyes on the sandwich.

Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at Robot Man's back then looked up at Elasta Girl. "Hi!" His voice a little more perky then usual.

Terra laughed quietly, almost as though she thought making noise was against the rules.

"Hi, Beast Boy," Elasta Girl said, coming over and hugging him. She looked over at Terra. "Who's your friend?" she asked, cocking her head to the side slightly.

Beast Boy made gagging noises when hugged, and of course made faces. When asked about his 'friend' he looked at Terra then up at Elasta Girl again. "Oh, this is Terra. Terra, Elasta Girl," he made hand movements when introducing then swung his arm over the back of his chair.

Elasta Girl ruffled Beast Boy's hair when he made gagging noises, just because she knew it bugged him.

Terra laughed again. "Hi," Terra said, smiling nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Terra," Rita smiled.

"You too."

"Not the hair!" Beast Boy screeched as he started messing with it himself.

Terra laughed at Beast Boy while Negative Man rolled his eyes and sighed.

Rita stood up straighter, leaning against Beast Boy's chair. "So, how've you been?" she asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Fine, just trying not to be killed, you know usual me-stuff." He laughed then listened for a moment while Robot Man muttered about the stove not working again.

"It is to working, it's brand new. You just don't know how to work it," Negative Man replied, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed.

"Well, it's not working for me." Robot Man insisted. Evil new machines, he knew they should have gone with the other one.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy and smiled. She still didn't know what to say though.

"Is my room still around?" Beast Boy looked up at Elasta Girl as he spoke, if so, he wouldn't mind taking Terra up to see it.

Elasta Girl smiled. "Are you kidding? Of course it is!" she said happily. "We have a spare room for Terra too," she smiled at Terra, receiving a nervous smile back from the blonde teenager.

"Awesome!" Beast Boy hopped up from his seat. "I'm going to show her around, talk in a few." He talked while walking backwards then motioned for Terra to follow before turning around and grabbing his back pack on his way.

Terra stood up and followed, smiling nervously at everyone. She caught up with Beast Boy and followed him.

There was a small pause before Negative Man looked at his two friends. "Not much of a talker, is she?"

"Or- you just scared her voice out." Robot Man teased before flipping his now half burned grilled cheese. "I hate this stove." He muttered.

Beast Boy started jogging up the set of stairs that was at the side of the entrance door. "C'mon Terra!" He laughed for no real reason other then excitement.

Terra laughed when he did and continued following. "Wait up, I'm not used to this place! I don't wanna get lost!" she half joked.

"You can't get lost going up stairs!" Beast Boy started going up them backwards. "See there is-" he yelped after tripping on the next one and falling on his butt.

"With my luck, I WILL get lost going upstairs!" Terra kidded with herself before laughing at Beast Boy. "Smooth move, Beast Boy!" she laughed out in a sarcastic tone. She kept laughing as she reached her hand down to help him up.

Beast Boy laughed and let Terra help him up. He didn't let go of her hand though and led her down the carpeted hall and to his old room. It was similar to his present one, it was... green. Stuffed animals on shelves. And it was picked up, he figured Elasta Girl had cleaned it... that seemed like her. "Welcome, to my room- and I can assure you, it wont stay in such a horrifying clean state long." He joked, mostly.

"I wouldn't expect it to," Terra laughed. "I better get a good look at the carpet color while I can still see it."

"Whoa, I had carpet!" Beast Boy yelped in mock surprise.

Terra laughed again. "Where's the spare room? So I can put my stuff down." She motioned to her backpack, still slung over her back.

"C'mon, its not far from mine. Since my room used to be one of them." He laughed. "I can take your bag if you want."

"Oh, okay," Terra said, handing her bag over. "Thanks."

"My pleasure," Beast Boy did a mock bow and took her bag and slung it over his shoulder after dropping his on the floor. He started down the hall way, and only a few steps later opened up a door that led into a big room with cream walls and a white carpet. "Tada!"

Terra followed behind Beast Boy, stepping into the room after him. Her eyes darted around the room as she looked around with slightly wide eyes. "Wow…" she said. "This is a… really nice spare bedroom."

"Yeah, hardly ever used probably." Beast Boy stepped over and set her bag down on Terra's new bed. "Just, make your self at home." He smiled warmly at her.

Terra smiled back. "Kay," she said. "So… where's this Mento I heard so much about?" she asked.

Beast Boy shrugged. "Probably working in his lab." He said. "Scientist."

"Oh," Terra said. "Well, everyone seems really nice," she smiled over at Beast Boy again. Sure, they'd take some getting used to, but they seemed nice so far.

"Yeah, they're all cool." Beast Boy laughed. "You'll meet Mento probably as soon as he gets home." Beast Boy glanced at the clock. "Probably not too long." He sat down on the bed then started bouncing. "HA! Springy!" Beast Boy laughed. "Come try!"

Terra grinned. "Springy's always good," she laughed before running and jumping onto the bed. It bounced up and down a lot. "Oooh… comfy!' she laughed.

Her jump made Beast Boy bounce up more, he laughed then bounced some more again. "Comfy, and fun!"

Terra bounced on it more. "Yep! That's always a bonus," she laughed. She let her head hit the pillows. "And soft… I want this bed, we're taking it home with us," she joked. Yeah right, like they could get this thing home. That'd be a funny sight to see.

Beast Boy laughed before making a swift move and removing Terra's boot, sock and then running his fingers over her bare foot. Over all, to get to the tickling it took five seconds.

"AHH!" Terra yelped, pulling her foot back and sitting up, Indian style. "No touching the feet!" she joked, trying not to laugh.

Beast Boy smirked and cocked his eye brow. "Oh yeah? Says who?"

"Says me!" Terra complained. "They're my feet!" she laughed. "And I, the owner of MY feet, say that MY feet are off limits!"

"Fine." Beast Boy sighed and looked down as if pouting, before lunging forward and tackling Terra down. Then reaching over and tickling her arm pits. "Fine, no feet." He laughed.

"AHH!" Terra screamed again. "Beast Boy!" she laughed out, grabbing both his hands in hers and holding on. "No tickling! That's not fair!" she laughed again.

"What's not fair?" Beast Boy asked innocently as he cocked his head to the side and gave her a toothy, flirty smile.

"Tickling isn't fair!" Terra complained, staring up at his way too cute smile. Looking away never worked… she always ended up looking back at him.

"Only because I'm better at it," he teased, leaning his head down so their foreheads touched.

Terra looking up at him still, grinning, almost smirking. She had to bite her lip to keep from kissing him. She almost did… she thought she felt her arm twitch but ignored it. "Says who?" she asked, her voice quieter since they were so close.

"Says me," Beast Boy grinned again before pecking Terra on the lips then sitting up and brushing the front of his outfit off as an excuse to do something.

Terra didn't move for a second as she tried not to squeal. She sat up too and then let her feet touch the floor again. "So…" she said, not knowing what to do next.

Beast Boy threw his legs over the side of the bed and looked down. "Missing something?" He joked before holding up Terra's boot. Feeling ornery, he morphed into a dog and grabbed the boot in his mouth then trotted out of the room wagging his tail, almost taunting her.

"My boot! Beast Boy! Come back!" she called after him before running to catch up with him. "I kinda need that, Beast Boy."

Beast Boy made muffled barks before sprinting down the hall, wagging his tail like mad. He enjoyed teasing her like this, it was fun.

Terra groaned a joking groan before running down the hall after him. "Beast Boy! C'mon, I need my shoe back!" she laughed.

"Ha! told you they wouldn't be quiet much longer." Robot Man laughed as he heard more muffled barks and Terra.

"There goes that idea of a quiet weekend home," Negative Man sighed.

Beast Boy ran down the stairs and turned left into the living room, where he jumped on the couch and sat there mockingly with the boot in his mouth.

Terra jumped the last few stairs and turned the corner to the living room as well, skidding to a stop. "Okay, Beast Boy, I just want me shoe back," she said in a reasoning voice.

Beast Boy wagged his tail and jumped off the couch then bolted for the kitchen. "Beast Boy!" Terra called after making a lunge for the dog. Groaning again, she followed him into the kitchen. "C'mon, my shoe can't taste THAT great!" she joked.

Beast Boy made more muffled barking noises, stating his amusement. He walked under the table, then bolting around the wall the stove was against and into another hall.

"Have fun," Robot Man joked with Terra.

"Yeah, loads of it," Terra half rolled her eyes and laughed before bolting after Beast Boy. "Beast Boy! I want my shoe back!" she yelled in a whining voice, clearly messing around again.

Beast Boy didn't listen, he just ran on ahead and took a sharp turn.

Terra followed him, being sure to not get lost. That would suck… and she could just imagine getting lost in here. Wouldn't be the first time she'd gotten lost in a big place.

Beast Boy ran further ahead before taking a sharp turn around and tackling Terra down. He dropped the boot on her chest and barked his laughter before hopping off and resuming human form, still laughing.

"GAH!" Terra yelped, being thrown down on the floor. She sat up and shook her head, letting her shoe slide down to her lap. "Thanks Beast Boy," she half snapped, kidding of course. She threw her boot at him, not hard though.

Beast Boy was still laughing when the boot whapped him on the side of the head, knocking him off balence. "Ow!" He snapped, though then started laughing as he rubbed his head. "Thanks for the bump," he joked at her.

Terra laughed, still sitting on the ground. "Thanks for the slobber," she joked, wiping her hand off on her shorts.

"Oh, any time." Beast Boy laughed as he stood up and tossed the boot over at Terra.

Terra rolled her eyes and caught her boot. "Great, now I get to walk around with a slimy shoe," she laughed, pulling it on. It really wasn't that bad, she just liked teasing Beast Boy. She pushed herself up from the ground and walked closer to Beast Boy. "So, what now?" she asked, grinning.

Beast Boy snickered. "Well, I don't know about you, but, I'm going to head back in the kitchen." He started walking backwards again; you think he would learn because this time he hit a wall. "Oww!" he hissed, rubbing the back of his head.

Terra couldn't help but laugh at Beast Boy again. "You know, you should probably stop doing that," she advised through her giggles

"Or, the walls just need to move for me." Beast Boy joked, though kept his tone and face as serious as he could before smirking. "Now, onward to the kitchen!" He pointed to the air before running down the hall... coming back a minute later. "Heh heh, the kitchen's this way." He walked the other way with a guilty grin.

"You get lost in your house… and you expect me not to?" Terra grinned as she followed after Beast Boy, laughing at his mistake in directions.

"That time didn't count, I was uh- distracted." Beast Boy protested as he walked into the kitchen just in time to see Robot Man trying to make a sandwich... without burning it this time.

"By what?" Terra asked, smirking. "The stars from hitting the wall?" Elasta Girl and Negative Man were just sitting at the kitchen table, talking for the time being.

"No," Beast Boy muttered, not saying he had been too busy looking at Terra. He walked over to where Robot Man had a pile of... burnt grilled cheese sandwiches. "Any with non dairy cheese?" He got a 'what do you think?' look from Robot Man and sighed. Beast Boy took one, though it didn't look that great with the back being brownish black. He was hungry.

Just then, Terra's stomach growled, reminding her that she and Beast Boy hadn't eaten since breakfast.

Elasta Girl looked up at the two teenagers. "You guys hungry?" she asked.

"A little, we flew here." Beast Boy muttered with his mouth full of chewed up grilled cheese.

"Well, help yourselves," Elasta Girl smiled. "Beast Boy, you know where the food is; you guys just make yourselves at home." She was about to continue her conversation with Negative Man, but remembered something else. "Oh, and chew with your mouth closed, Beast Boy," she said.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes but listened and swallowed before talking again. "Fine." He walked over to the cupboards and looked at the mostly healthy foods. Even a box of quick tofu was stuffed in the corner, stuff he never finished... gee, how old was THAT?

The front door opened as Mento walked in, not wearing his Doom Patrol outfit, because he had been at his other job. "I'm home," He declared.

Beast Boy gulped down the rest of his sandwich, and if it wasn't for manners and knowing that Mento didn't take jokes, would have shouted something back.

"We're in the kitchen, Steve," Elasta Girl called back. "Beast Boy's home. And he brought a friend," she announced.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy, getting nervous all over again. She absentmindedly reached for a burnt grilled cheese sandwich and took a bite.

Moments later Mento came walking into the kitchen, nodding briefly at everyone. "Hello." He eyed Terra a minute longer.

"Stupid stove I- Hi Mento- hate it, we should have gotten the other model-" Robot Man muttered as he burned another sandwich. "Maybe I'll just get myself some oatmeal."

"Hi Mento," Beast Boy waved then grabbed another burnt sandwich.

"Hi Beast Boy, who's your friend? I don't remember-"

"Terra," Beast Boy interrupted, though quickly apologized after getting an annoyed look from Mento.

Terra smiled nervously, glancing at Beast Boy, then back at Mento. "Uh… hi," she said, holding her hand out to shake.

"Hi," Mento reached over and shook Terra's hand while Beast Boy quietly counted down.

"Three, two... one..." Beast Boy grinned at his timing, as soon as he got done Mento started drilling.

"How long have you known Beast Boy? How old are you? I take it your part of the Titans?"

Beast Boy sighed, half amused, half annoyed.

Terra stood, mouth dropped slightly open. She let go of Mento's hand. "Uhh…" she glanced at Beast Boy again. This vaguely reminded her of something… oh yeah. Starfire had drilled her when she first met the Titans. This was different though. "A few years… fifteen… and yeah, I'm a Titan," she said the last part more proudly then the rest.

Elasta Girl sighed and dragged a hand down her face.

Mento nodded then looked over at Beast Boy who was chewing another bite of his burnt grilled cheese, careful to keep his mouth closed, then back at Terra. "So, are you his girlfriend?"

Beast Boy started choking on his food, it wasn't making it down.

Terra's head snapped over to look at Beast Boy, then at Mento, Beast Boy, Mento again. "What? Me? His g-girlfriend? N-no, no, I'm not his girlfriend," she more stuttered then said. She could feel her face heating up slightly and knew she was blushing. Perfect time for blushing. Terra hated blushing... she wished it was impossible to blush.

Elasta Girl looked over, trying not to laugh. "Come on, Steve," she said, laughter in her voice.

"Yeah, I think you're scaring the poor girl," Negative Man said, joking… mostly

Mento just shrugged, jeez, just asking.

Beast Boy shifted, he considered Terra his girlfriend, but wouldn't admit it to anyone but her. He was more, private about that. "You know- I think I remember seeing a TV. And now, I am going to go rot my brains watching it." He said before running towards the living room.

"Training is today young man," Mento called after him. "And no running in the house."

"Yes sir," Beast Boy muttered. He really did have to start remembering he wasn't in a tower full of teenagers who cared less if you ran or walked like a slug on sleeping pills.

"Uh… I'll come too!" Terra called after Beast Boy before leaving at a fast walk. She caught up to him as fast as she could without running. She heard his mutter of 'yes sir' and raised an eyebrow. "Boy… he sure does have you house trained," she joked.

"After living with him since I was seven, you get into habit of doing what he tells you too." Beast Boy laughed as he sat himself down on the sofa and grabbed the remote.

Terra laughed too as she sat down. "Yeah, I can see that," she said, leaning back to watch TV too.

* * *

Okay, just becuase this isn't a romance fic, doesn't mean we can't add a few fluffy moments like the one shown here

Third chapter is getting big, looks like its going to end up as a two parter xD But at least this fic is moving along at a fast rate.

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	3. Chapter: 3, Part 1

We do not own the Teen Titans, though Grease and I do own Night Hawk, Angel, and Sierra.

* * *

**Chapter: 3  
Part 1:**

The large room felt like ice, everything seemed cold and dead. A mist floated along the metal flooring of the old lair. But two sets of shoes made their way through it.

Night Hawk, the girl with the shoulder length reddish brown hair. Lighter brown, almost blonde high lights would have shown if it had not been so dark in here. Her brown eyes darted around, taking in every aspect of the room. She would have thought this place would be more heavily guarded. But the few guards at the entrance where nothing compared to her power and her companions. Night Hawk wore a brown tight belly shirt with white chested patches starting from her shoulders. A matching short skirt, and black tights covering her stomach and legs. On her arms where long black fingerless gloves. She brushed a strand of lose hair from her black lined eyes that made them look sharper, before turning to her companion. "Are you sure this is the right place?" She hissed coldly.

The second girl stepped up to Night Hawk, looking around the room with a glare on her face. Her hair was dark red and short and layered, starting at her cheek bone and stopping at her shoulders. Her icy blue eyes shot Nighthawk an annoyed glance. "Of course I'm sure," her voice sounded both annoyed and cocky. Sierra wore a short white skirt, coming down to about the middle of her thighs. She wore black fishnet tights and white, knee-high boots. Her shirt was pretty simple, a white halter top with three snowflakes on the front. Her skin was pale, almost as though she didn't get in the sun enough. The most peculiar thing about her were the pitch black feathered wings on her back. Sierra kept walking, slowly though, glancing around as she went.

"Yeah well, I don't see anything." Night Hawk hissed as she crossed her arms and leaned on something. "What the heck am I-" She looked up and squeaked a scream when she saw what she had been leaning on. A frozen statue of a villainess. Her surprised look turned into a cocky smirk as she glanced at Sierra. "Bingo."

Sierra wheeled around, holding a hand up as though ready for a fight. She lowered her hand as she stared up and smirked. "Told ya," she said, still with that cocky tone.

"Don't push it feather brain," Night Hawk rolled her eyes. "Lets just get to work."

Sierra glared at Night Hawk before starting toward her. "This would have been so much easier if Angel had come. She could have just melted the thing."

"And your point?" Night Hawk raised an eye brow, and re-crossed her arms.

Sierra stood up straighter and scowled. "Do you HAVE to be so difficult?" she asked.

"Do you have to ask stupid questions? Now let's get this over with." Night Hawk scowled.

Terra stayed back in the training room, watching the others get ready to leave. She was just waiting for Beast Boy. They had been training for about an hour, hour and a half maybe and now it had ended.

Beast Boy was bringing up the rear, as usual. He grinned and waved at Terra, "Happy trainings." He joked. It was a harder session for him, because he was out of the Doom Patrol's fighting styles habit. But he wondered if it had been harder for Terra, since she had never done them.

"Happy? Gee, if you ever have too much energy, train with these guys, that'll sure wear you out," Terra joked along. It was a different way of fighting and it had been hard. She lived though. Barely, but she lived nonetheless.

Beast Boy laughed, "I will never blame Robin for over working us as long as I remember these sessions." He joked. "... nah I take that back." He laughed again.

Terra laughed. "Yeah, we can't give up nagging and bugging Robin! That's like… a quarter of the reason we live!" Okay, she didn't enjoy bothering Robin THAT much… but it was still fun.

Beast Boy laughed again. "How right you are."

"Ten O' clock! time to be getting ready for bed," Mento's voice called.

Beast Boy moaned. He had been able to do some talking with his old teammates before training, a little catching up. But he wanted to talk more or something, anything but bed!... well... almost anything.

Terra stared in the direction of Mento's voice. "Man, he's strict," Terra pointed out the obvious. "Bed at ten…" she heaved a sigh. Even Robin didn't make them go to bed at ten.

"Up at six." Beast Boy hummed.

Terra's mouth immediately dropped and her eyes grew huge. "What?" she yelped. "Six? Are you kidding me?"

"Nope." Beast Boy had to bite back his laughter at her reaction. "Unless you want extra training." He mused.

Terra moaned. "Tell me you're joking," she whined. "Six? That's like… before the SUN gets up!" her complaint continued.

"Sorry Ter," Beast Boy shook his head in mock sympethly.

"Beast Boy, Terra." Mento warned. "Get ready for bed."

"Yes Sir," Beast Boy half moaned. "I got dibs on the closest bath room. Have fun finding the other." Beast Boy laughed then bolted for the stairs.

"No running in the house!"

Beast Boy slowed to a fast walk.

"Aww, what? Beast Boy, c'mon, that's not fair!" Terra called after him before starting off at a fast walk. She didn't want to get on Mento's bad side. She hadn't yet and she intended to keep it that way.

"Give me fifteen minutes then!" Beast Boy laughed as he grabbed his back from his room then bolted to the bath room.

Terra shot him a mock glare. "Fine, bathroom hog," she joked. "Lucky for me, you're not as bad as Robin." She laughed a little. Robin COULD take a long time sometimes, doing his hair usually.

"I could extend it to twenty minutes!" Beast Boy teased before changing into his night clothes and then pulling his tooth brush out of the little pocket on the front.

Terra, who was leaning against the wall across from the bathroom, made a face at the door. Well, it was directed at Beast Boy, but he couldn't see her.

"Ooh no! I am stuck in slow motion!" Beast Boy yelled from the bath room as he finished brushing his fangs. He hit his tooth brush on the sink a few times to get the water off, though slowly just to be mean to his blonde, waiting friend.

"Beast Boy!" Terra whined in an annoying voice. "Hurry up!" she ordered. "I have to get up in eight hours, that's one to three less hours of sleep then usual!" Okay, maybe that was slightly exaggerated.

"I'm trying, but, slow, motion, too strong!" He put the tooth brush to the side of the white sink then just messed his hair for no real reason. He held his bag with one hand and slowly opened the bath room door with his other. "Still... too... strong..." He spoke slowly, teasing was fun.

Terra gave the slowly opening door an annoyed look before stepping forward and grabbing the handle, wrenching it open, just for fun.

Beast Boy stumbled, "Hey!" He laughed.

Terra grinned innocently, almost flirtatiously. "What?" she asked in a too sweet voice.

Beast Boy cocked his eye brow. "You sound too nice, it's an alien tone for you, and it scares me." He joked.

The blonde teen laughed yet again. "Yeah, I figured it would." Terra sighed. "You know what? I totally forgot my stuff… kinda hard to get ready for bed without your stuff…" she laughed quietly at herself.

Beast Boy laughed at Terra then shook his head. "I can go get it for you."

"You don't have to," Terra said, smiling.

"I know that, but I'm going too." Beast Boy smiled then started down the hall once more. His room door was open so he swung his bag in there, then wheeled around and snatched Terra's bag from her room. He didn't know why he acted so... nice around her. More nice then usual, but he guessed it was from their relationship. It was weird what a girl could do to you.

"Got it!" He stopped to Terra's side and handed her the bag with a large grin. Almost as if he was proud of taking extra time to help.

Terra sighed and shook her head as though mad at him. One look at his face though made her smile. "I think it's impossible for me to stay mad you," she told him, shaking her head once more.

"Aww, you were gonna be mad because I helped? Well see if I do THAT again!" He joked. If Terra asked him to help, he would. "I need to get to bed, before I get in trouble on my first day back." He laughed to himself. "Night Terra."

Terra laughed softly at Beast Boy again. She smiled. "Good night, Beast Boy," she said.

Beast Boy grinned one last time before turning around and going down the stairs half way. "Night guys!" He called before jogging back up the stairs then in his room where he threw himself on his black blanket covered bed. Comfy, He didn't even bother covering up and just fell asleep on top of it all and his arms wrapped around a pillow.

Terra stepped into the bathroom and quickly got ready. She put her pajamas on, brushed her hair and teeth, and washed her face. When she was done, she left the bathroom and carried her bag back to the spare bedroom. Terra set it down at the foot of her bed before jumping up on it, letting the bed bounce her up and down a few times. She smiled before felling back on the bed and kicking her feet under the blankets. She sighed and snuggled into her pillow before falling asleep.

"Beast Boy for the last time, get up!" Mento yelled through the bed room door for the fourth time this morning.

"Too early!" Beast Boy's voice protested.

"Its fifteen minutes past! Up, Now!" Mento yelled again.

"Fifteen more minutes..." Beast Boy's groggy voice came.

"I'm not standing here all morning!"

"Go away then."

"Garfield I mean it, get out of bed NOW!" Mento was losing patience.

Beast Boy moaned from inside. When the real name was used, that was when it was time to throw out the white flag. "Okay! Fine! I'm coming!" He whined. Mento nodded and walked back down stairs to get breakfast.

Beast Boy muttered as he pulled on his uniform and then his shoes, gloves, and belt. He supposed he would get Terra up if she was still (and no doubt) sleeping. He left his room while doing his hair, just running his fingers through it till he figured it stuck up enough. By then he had come to Terra's door, and knocked a few times. "Ter! Terra! Wakey wakey!" He called.

The sleeping blonde and been having a good dream, but at the sound of knocking it ended. She moaned quietly and rolled over. "I don't want any cookies… go away… stupid girl scouts…" Terra yawned and tried going back to sleep.

Beast Boy snickered and knocked again. "Terra!" When it didn't work the second time he opened her door a crack and peered in. "Terra?"... Okay still no response. "K, time for plan B," Beast Boy morphed into a puppy and ran over, tugging on her blankets with his teeth and barking every now and then.

Terra whined into her pillow. "Go away… too early…" She made a pathetic swat at the air, letting her arm fall over the side of the bed.

Beast Boy whimpered loudly before batting at Terra's hand with his paw, then licking it and barking more.

Terra whined again and yawned. "Beast Boy…" she half mumbled half whined. "What do you want?" It was too early. She wanted sleep.

Beast Boy barked again, but this wasn't getting him anywhere. He resumed human form and crossed his arms. "Terra!" He yelled.

"AH!" Terra yelped, bolting up straight. "What?" she yelled back, turning to look at Beast Boy. She let out a breath as she remembered… "Six already?" she asked.

"Past actually." Beast Boy smiled. "Well c'mon! Up, up, up!" He laughed before walking out of the room to give her some privacy. "I'm getting breakfast! Hurry up!"

Terra groaned as she lazily got up. She threw the blanket off herself and slipped off the bed. As she changed into her usual uniform, she yawned. It took her a minute to find her boots and gloves and belt, but she found them all. She left her room and started down the hall again, hoping she wouldn't get lost. She made it to the kitchen okay though.

Beast Boy was already sitting at the table, a plate of tofu and toast in front of him. Mento had the news paper held up against his face, and Robot Man wasn't around.

"Hi Ter," Beast Boy waved his fork in the air as he greeted her.

"Hey Beast Boy," Terra waved back, lazily though.

"Are you hungry?" Elasta Girl asked, motioning towards the table full of food.

"Yeah," Terra nodded, coming over and taking a seat next to Beast Boy.

"Well, just take what you want and dig in," Elasta Girl smiled.

"Thanks," Terra said, beginning to pile her plate up.

Beast Boy stuffed another forkful of tofu bacon down his throat before speaking again. "So, has everything been this quiet?"

"Yes," Mento muttered from behind the wall of news paper. Seemingly aggravated at the fact.

"It's been pretty quiet for some time," Elasta Girl added in.

"Something's bound to happen soon," Negative Man said. "It's been too quiet."

"It's been pretty quiet in Jump too..." Beast Boy started wondering. That was, unusual. The last few weeks had been chaos, but that was from each other and Terra's family issues. The last major problem they had was with Slade, but he had left without a trace. "Weird," He shrugged and scooped more eggs into his mouth.

"Oh well, a break from all the mayhem is nice every now and then," Elasta Girl put in.

"Break?" Terra smiled. "We haven't had a break; the last few weeks have been kinda…" she glanced at Beast Boy. "Crazy."

"Between getting zapped in books and walking for days." Beast Boy muttered to himself. Last few weeks had been anything but a break. Heck, he considered this a break. "I'm done." Beast Boy announced as he finished the last of his toast.

Terra quickly finished up her breakfast, getting every last little bit of food she'd placed on her plate. She didn't like wasting food. "Me too," she said.

Beast Boy was going to ask Mento a question, but he looked too caught up in muttering the morning's news so he turned to Elasta Girl instead. "So, anything new today?" He questioned.

Elasta Girl looked over at Beast boy from the kitchen sink after putting her dishes in the dish washer. "Well, we have weekly cleaning today," she said. "We all know how much you love to clean."

Beast Boy shrunk in his seat, moaning.

"That reminds me, I have to uh- ... help Cliff with the er- ship that needed... repairing..." Mento added as quickly as he could.

Robot Man came in time to hear his name, "but the ship doesn't-"

"Yes it does, besides, I'm sure Rita doesn't want us in her way when she's cleaning." Mento hinted.

"Oohhh- yeah! The ship. Uh hu, needs work." Robot Man nodded.

Elasta Girl gave the two a stern look. "Come on, guys, it's just cleaning, it won't kill you," she promised.

"Yeah but if that ship crashed it would." Mento peered over the top of his news paper.

"With him on that. Bye." Robot Man turned around and left through the door that opened on the Kitchens left wall.

"I should uh- go... join him!" Mento quickly got up and walked after Robot Man.

Beast Boy sat up in his seat and peered over the back of his chair. "Dude! That is so not fair!"

"Those two need supervision," Negative Man stepped up. "They could end up killing each other around tools and stuff… I'm gonna go make sure that doesn't happen." He quickly left the room to go help Mento and Robot Man.

"Oh, come on, you guys," Rita stared after them, sighing with annoyance.

"HEY!" Beast Boy whined. If those three got out of it... maybe there was a slim chance he could? "Maybe I can go help- you know this stuff could be useful to know someday." He tried as he stood up.

"Sit," Elasta Girl told him. "You know, housework is as just as useful." She started pulling cleaning products out of cupboards and cabinets.

"Nice try, Beast Boy," Terra laughed.

"But not nearly as fun as goofing off in the garage." Beast Boy muttered as he sat back down, though slouching.

"Well, I need SOME help cleaning this house," Elasta Girl said, tossing over a feather duster. "And you two are here, so," she threw a bottle of Windex and some paper towels to Terra.

Beast Boy caught the feather duster and sighed. "Yes ma'am," he muttered. "Where do I start?"

"Anywhere you want, dust away," Elasta Girl headed out of the room with the other things she needed for cleaning.

"How fun…" Terra said, staring at the Windex.

"See me jump for joy." Beast Boy joked, though in near monotone. He stood back up and took his plate to the sink before looking around the kitchen. The corners needed some work, he supposed he would work on those. With a little power-up. Beast Boy stuck the feather duster in his mouth and morphed into a giraffe, though smaller then most. Too tall and he would only hit his head on the ceiling.

Terra laughed. "Nice Beast Boy," she grinned, going over to the kitchen window. She guessed she'd just follow Beast Boy and clean any glass in whatever room he went.

Beast Boy shifted his head from side-to-side as he dusted the small cobwebs and dust from the corners and edges. Most falling down on top of Terra as he moved around the room.

Terra shook her head as she finished up the window. "Watch it," she more laughed then snapped, bringing her arm up to shield her face.

Beast Boy shrunk in size rapidly as he changes back into his green human self. "Sorry," He laughed before looking around the corners and edges, "That was fast, maybe we can get this over with faster then I thought!"

"Probably," Terra agreed. "Where to next?" She stood up straight and brought a hand to her head like a soldier salute.

Beast Boy laughed, "Living room and- MARCH SOILDER!" He pointed to the opening as if a commander.

Terra tried not to laugh as she marched into the living room. There were more window here and glass stuff she could clean. Goody for her. She started her job at the closest window.

Beast Boy morphed back into the giraffe form with the feather duster in hand-or er- mouth. The ceiling was a little higher in this room, but it was the main room. He started near the stair case, dusting it off before moving along the walls.

Terra finished up the windows and cleaned the TV screen off. This wasn't so bad after all. Quick and easy cleaning, her favorite kind. Well… she preferred no cleaning at all but, oh well.

Beast Boy on the other hand was sneezing and shaking his head around from the dust filling his nose. He hated dusting, heck he hated cleaning. He preferred training over it; at least it was some fun. And since the other guys ran out, he probably had more cleaning to do. Though he hoped to himself Elasta Girl would just save some of the work for the others, he would get a laugh out of that.

"Done here," Terra announced, looking up at the giraffe.

Elasta Girl came into the room with a box. "Beast Boy, look what I found," she said, holding up one of the many picture packets in the box. "Old pictures," she smiled.

Beast Boy looked over, resuming human form though looked far from excited. He took the feather duster from his mouth and let it hang in his hand. "Old pictures...?" He trailed, hoping this wasn't what he thought.

"Old pictures?" Terra repeated, though sounding more excited about it then Beast Boy. "Of what?"

"The Doom Patrol and vacations and stuff," Elasta Girl smiled again. "Here, you can go ahead and look through them if you want." She set the box down and Terra looked over at Beast Boy, grinning.

Beast Boy took a few stiff steps towards the box, he peered in slowly, as if something was going to pop up and snap his nose off. "I dunno if it's safe," he half joked.

"Aw c'mon," Terra said, walking over. "They're just old pictures, they can't hurt." She reached in the box and pulled a small album out, starting to flip through it.

"You wouldn't be saying that if they where pictures of you." Beast Boy snorted as he looked over at the album Terra was going through.

"I haven't see any-" Terra cut herself off as she flipped the page to see a picture of a small boy with green hair, eyes, and skin, and pointy ears. "Uh… heh… never mind," Terra grinned at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy looked at the picture and let a moan escape. He was a lot younger, eight maybe. And was it him or were his ears bigger then? He looked dorky in a weird cute way. "Skip that page!" He almost pleaded.

"Awww, look at you, you're so cute," Terra joked (kind of), shoving the picture in his face as if taunting him. She DID think it was cute picture though.

Beast Boy had a flat face as he pushed the picture away. "Yeah- ha-ha." He whined in his new found monotone voice. He flipped the page, though regretted it at another picture of himself. "Rita! How many pictures of me you got in here anyways!" He whined.

Elasta Girl smiled as she called back. "A lot," she said. "All from when you came here to when you left."

Terra continued flipping through the small album, finding more pictures of Beast Boy. "Aww, look another one!" she said, pointing to about the seventh one she'd seen so far.

"I am starting to think cameras should be banned!" Beast Boy whined. He looked at the picture Terra was looking at and whined more. He reached over and turned the page, the next one held a photo of Beast Boy, maybe nine, it was hard to tell. He was sleeping on the couch, half hanging off in front of the TV. He had shaggier hair then, the messy spikes covered most of his face. "Is there a single page without ME on it?" Beast Boy demanded next.

"Awww," Terra continued teasing, as she looked at the picture. She turned the page again. "Hey look, no picture of you," she turned it once more. "There's one!" she pointed to it, laughing at how many pictures there were of him.

"Darn it," Beast Boy hissed. "This is the downside of being the only kid in the house. All the pictures are of you!" He pointed to a try-to picture of Mento, it was him peering over the top of a newspaper looking- ticked at the camera. "Because the adults don't ever pose." He laughed.

"So that's why we don't have any pictures of Raven in the house…" Terra joked. Okay, they did, but not many. "Aww, look at this one!" the blonde titan shoved the photo album in his face again. "How cute."

"Dude are you kidding? Last time I took a picture of her I had to buy a new camera!" Beast Boy laughed before getting the album shoved in his face again. "I think Robot Man took this one..." In this picture, little Beast Boy was waving from inside the dryer, obviously figuring out what it would be like to ride in it.

Terra laughed at Beast Boy's comment and the picture again. "They didn't really turn it on, did they?" she asked. She didn't wait for an answer before flipping the page to continue looking.

"Robot Man did, it was on air dry though. That was fun." Beast Boy laughed. He looked at the next page, okay, why where most of these of him honestly? Couldn't they find someone else to take a picture of? On this page was the grand show of Beast Boy trying to ride a bike. First few he seemed to be getting the hang of it, next photo over though showed Mento on the ground with a bike on him and Beast Boy back a little ways with big wide eyes.

Terra laughed at the next picture. "You were here for a while, weren't you?" she asked, though kind of already knew the answer. "Why'd you leave?" She turned the page again.

"Since I was around seven I think." Beast Boy shrugged and took his time being answering her question. "Got in disagreements." His face went solemn for a brief moment before it left and his regular care-free face replaced it.

"Oh," Terra said, not pushing him for more information. She didn't know what else to say, so flipped the page again.

Rita came back again, holding another box. "Amazing what you find in this house," she said, setting the box down on the coffee table.

"Now see, those words scare me." Beast Boy eyed Elasta Girl then the box. "What is it? I know it's something you were just waiting to bring up when my-gi- uh, friend is around." He joked then peered over into the box.

Terra glanced at Beast Boy, smiling, then back at the box. "What is it?" she asked.

"Old home videos," Elasta Girl grinned at the two teens. Terra's face broke out into a huge grin before turning to look at Beast Boy again.

"Oh no..." Beast Boy moaned, throwing himself in a hunched position.

"Watch them if you want, it'll give you guys something to do," Rita said. Terra turned to look at Beast Boy again, grinning in an almost pleading way.

Beast Boy was quietly muttering to himself about how much he would love to do the exact opposite. Though when he caught Terra's face from the corner of his eye, he couldn't help it. "...fine." He muttered.

"Awesome!" Terra exclaimed. "Which first?" she asked, grinning at Beast Boy again.

"I don't care." Beast Boy muttered. Terra shrugged and pulled a random video out. She put it in the VCR and hit play before falling back on the couch.

"If any of this gets repeated to the others, I'm going to find something to do to you." Beast Boy joked to Terra as he sat down next to her.

"Oh, I won't tell them. I'm not THAT mean… I guess," Terra grinned.

"I'm trusting you," Beast Boy warned her, though smiled before looking over at the screen.

_"Is this how?" Beast Boy's voice came, though, it sounded slightly more, high pitched. You could see his face right up in the camera. "Am I video camera it?"_

_"You're holding it the wrong way," Robot Man said from somewhere out of view. A minute later the screen turned and Robot Man was in screen. _

_"There you got it," He grinned._

_"YAY! Hey Mento!" The screen shook as Beast Boy ran with the camera towards Mento who was sitting on the outside patio, again reading. _

_"Yes Beast Boy?" His dull voice answered. He turned his head around a minute later to see the camera right in his face, he yelped and fell backwards out of his seat._

Terra laughed and smiled over at Beast Boy when Mento fell. She looked back over at the screen a moment later. She loved home videos. Even if they weren't her home videos. They were always funny.

_The screen showed static for a moment before the screen started making shaky movements down the hall towards the bath room. Moments later the door was opened by a orange robot looking hand. The little green boy was soaked as was the bath room. On the walls were wads of toilet paper. "Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Robot Man's voice came from behind the camera. Beast Boy looked up at the camera and grined. "Playing," he answered innocently._

_"Steve and Rita aren't going to be happy," Robot Man warned and Beast Boy's smile slipped from his face._

_"Am I going to get in trouble?"_

_"Probably, what's wrong with the toilet?"_

_"... I don't know." Beast Boy replied with shifty eyes._

Terra couldn't help but start cracking up. "What WAS wrong with the toilet?" she asked.

"I don't remember," Beast Boy leaned back in his seat, and despite himself, looked amused. "I think I clogged it with toilet paper... but I don't remember. Too long ago." He snickered.

Terra laughed again. "That's funny," she said, looking away from the TV and at him.

* * *

This was a over-all fun chapter to write. Two parts, yes, the parters begin xD We seem to be bad about writing too much -anime sweat drop- Grease and I can write fifty pages on about anything xD (I get a feeling this fic will be longer then that though).

So, what Night Hawk and Sierra where doing, that is a problem for you to try and figure out, and just to let you know, it plays a big part in this plot.

**_...Please Read and Review..._**


	4. Chapter: 3, Part 2

**We do not own Teen Titans, or Pokemon, or Gameboys.**

* * *

**Chapter 3,  
Part 2:**

Beast Boy sat there with Terra for probably a few hours watching the videos. One or few he wanted so badly to turn them off. Others he couldn't help but laugh. He realized how rotten he had really been. But by the end, the videos where getting old, and he turned them off. "I don't know how you can stand to sit here and watch these all day." He joked at Terra as he took the video out of the VCR and put it back in its case.

Terra shrugged. "I dunno either," she yawned and stood up, stretching her arms above her head. "Well, what do you wanna do now?"

"Not sure," Beast Boy turned to her. "I was going to go see if the others are still in the garage, I could show you the ship if you want. It's like, two times the size of the T-ship." His tone held faint bragging.

Terra grinned. "Okay, sure!" she agreed.

"C'mon," Beast Boy smiled at her then fast walked towards one of the houses back doors. He walked through and into the large backyard that was opened by a brick patio. He walked over towards the garage and opened one of the Dutch doors.

Terra followed him, looking around as they went. She stepped in the garage after him and immediately spotted the ship. Her mouth dropped and her eyes widened. It was HUGE! "Whoa…" she awed. "That's a big ship…"

"Yeah- should check out the inside. I never got to fly it, but rode in it a lot." He walked around the giant white ship till he came to the square line carved into the ship. He entered the code on the button pad next to the carved door, then watched it open. "You guys in here?"

"Hey Grass Stain." Robot Man's voice welcomed.

Terra walked over to Beast Boy, staring at the giant ship in front of her.

"You guys been cleaning this whole time?" Negative Man asked.

"We were watching TV," Terra responded.

"I knew it was too good to be true," Negative Man muttered.

Beast Boy laughed to himself before walking up the platform and into the ship, motioning for Terra to follow. "I had to sit through hours of home videos, you guys lucked out." He snorted, mostly playing though.

Terra grinned guiltily. "What? They were funny," she said, shrugging.

"Mm," Negative Man nodded. Oh yeah, he remembered those things.

"Am I the only one who is actually trying to get SOME of this ship updated?" Mento asked as he walked into the middle part of the ship, where the others were.

Robot Man slowly looked around at everyone then back at Mento. "It kinda looks like it."

Mento gave an annoyed look, "Are the computers updated?"

"Almost..." Robot Man trailed.

"Finish them, now." Mento turned around and left.

"Can I help?" Beast Boy tagged along side Robot Man who was walking towards the giant computer screen.

"I remember those words three years ago, and it ended up with me fixing the computers again." Robot Man joked. "So unless you got better with your computer skills, I'll handle it."

"Right..." Beast Boy grinned, "I'll just be uh- over here... some where."

Terra laughed a little to herself. "This is really nice," she repeated, looking around the ship again as Negative Man stood up to go help Robot Man.

"Sure! Leave me all alone! Thanks guys!" Beast Boy yelled after the two, joking behind turning to Terra. "Yeah, I found out the adult super heroes often get better stuff then the teenagers." He half joked.

"Of course, like always," Terra joked along with a small laugh.

The hours passed by and it had just started getting dark out. Elasta Girl had just announced dinner being ready. "What's for dinner?" Terra asked.

"Spaghetti, salad, garlic bread, some tofu for Beast Boy if he wants any," Elasta Girl listed. "You like spaghetti, right?"

"Yeah!" Terra said.

"Yay!" Beast Boy cheered as he dashed to the kitchen table.

"No running!" Mento reminded. But Beast Boy was already at the table with fork in hand.

"Wait for me!" Terra called after, forgetting about 'no running' as she ran after Beast Boy. She skidded to a stop at the table and pulled the chair next to Beast Boy out and sat down.

Elasta Girl followed, starting to serve everyone a plate of spaghetti.

"Hey look, the foods not BURNT." Beast Boy teased Robot Man, getting an annoyed look from the robot.

"Watch it elf boy."

Negative Man took his usual seat at the table and waited for his food. Soon, everyone's plate had food on it and there was a salad bowl and plate of garlic bread in the middle of the table for anyone who wanted any.

"Can I eat now?" Beast Boy pleaded, in his teenaged mind, going without eating something for longer then four hours meant he was starving. And lunch had been awhile ago.

"Go ahead, start eating," Elasta Girl said from across the table.

Terra reached over for a slice or two of bread. The food smelled so good… it was nearly impossible for her not to start stuffing her face.

Beast Boy stabbed into his food with the fork in an almost brutal way before wrapping the spaghetti around his fork quickly then stuffing it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing. All in near record breaking time, if only Cyborg had seen THAT move!

Mento slapped his forehead (he wasn't wearing his helmet) and shook his head. "Beast Boy, I don't think you're starving." He noted.

Terra was barely listening as she stuffed the food in her mouth, chewed, and swallowed as well. Not quiet as fast as Beast Boy though.

"I guess they're hungry," Elasta Girl half laughed out.

"Obviously," Negative Man said near a monotone.

Robot Man was too busy eating at a fast rate to talk though got Mento's attention. "Cliff! You're as bad as the kids sometimes." He sighed and shook his head.

"Huh?" Terra looked up at hearing the word 'kids'. She shrugged, noticing she wasn't being spoken to and then went back to eating like a starved dog.

A few minutes later Beast Boy held his plate up with both hands. "More?" He asked Elasta Girl with a huge grin.

"Have at it," Elasta Girl said. "Help yourselves. I thought I made too much, but with you two here, maybe I didn't make enough," she joked.

Terra looked up from her plate now too. "Help ourselves? Really?" she asked, grinning too.

"Thanks," Beast Boy scooped up what was left of the tofu and some more garlic bread onto his plate. "There's hardly ever left overs at the tower." He informed before scarfing down the rest of his meal.

"With you, Cyborg, Robin, Starfire, and me, I'd be worried if there was," Terra joked before serving herself more bread and spaghetti. Raven didn't ever really eat like the rest of the Titans did- like a pig, basically. Terra sat back down and ate the rest of her food as though something might blow up if she didn't eat it quick enough.

Supper didn't last much longer. Soon Robot Man had wandered off, probably reading that car magazine he had gotten in the mail the other day. Mento was working on some papers in the study, and as for poor Beast Boy, he was stuck with cleaning the table off. He stacked the plates in his arms and he walked around the table. You could tell which plates had been his and Terra's, they where already sparkly white clean.

Terra was helping Beast Boy clean up, taking the silverware off the table to be cleaned. "Hey, where do these go?" she asked, holding up one of the utensils. "Dish washer, or do you hand wash them?"

"Who hand washes these days?" Beast Boy laughed. "Put 'em in the dish washer." He pointed to the black front dish washer that was connected into the cupboards next to the sink.

Terra rolled her eyes. "We do," she said, clearly annoyed at that fact. "We're like… the only people who hand wash dishes anymore. We gotta convince Robin to get us a dishwasher."

"Tell me about it. Six teenagers and no dish washer, it just doesn't add up into anything good." Beast Boy agreed.

Terra loaded all the silverware into the dishwasher and closed it. She turned around and realized she missed a couple though. "Oh, Beast Boy, can you grab that?" she asked, nodding at the remaining silverware.

Beast Boy was setting the plates in the sink; he looked over at the silverware then back at Terra. "Why should I help you?" He raised his eye brow, though his mouth curled in a joking sort of way. "I'm not your boyfriend, remember?"

Terra gave him an annoyed look, but couldn't help smiling. "I wasn't serious, you know," she assured him.

Beast Boy walked over and scooped the silverware up, "Uh hu, how do I know for sure hmmm?" He teased as he walked back over and handed her the forks and butter knives.

"You could just believe me," Terra said, taking the silverware. She grinned after putting them in the dishwasher. "Unless you're saying you don't want to be my boyfriend."

"...I believe you." Beast Boy said hurriedly before scooping up the rest of the dishs and setting them in the sink. Next he grabbed the wash rag and got it wet then rubbed the table down.

"I thought so," Terra joked, grabbing another rag to clean the counters off.

"We still got a little while before bed, whatcha wanna do?" Beast Boy asked Terra as he rinsed the sink out from grime.

"I have no idea," Terra admitted, scrubbing the counters off more. "What's there to do around here?" she asked.

"I dunno, ADULTS ARE BORING!" Beast Boy yelled, then laughed. He sorta missed joking with the Doom Patrol, even if they didn't usually joke back. Guess he looked at it like a challenge, see if he could make anyone laugh. Probably why he had been attracted to Raven months ago. "We could uh-... I dunno. I might have my old game boy in my room, if you want to play that." He suggested. "Video games, have always been in my life." He joked.

Terra laughed. "Okay, that sounds good."

"Good-O!" Beast Boy grinned. "C'mon!" He threw the rag aside in the sink and jogged out of the kitchen, to the left and up the stairs,

Terra set her rag down in the sink as well and ran to catch up with Beast Boy. "What games do you have?" she asked curiously.

"At the time I mostly played Pokemon," Beast Boy admitted with a grin. "But I might have others."

Terra laughed a little. "I remember that…" she said. That brought back memories, kids running around with cards and other things from the show. "It was really popular at one point."

Beast Boy nodded with another grin. "I got every game, just incase you want to play it." He laughed. "But I really don't remember what all I have. It's been years." They came to his room and he pushed the door open. Indeed, it hadn't stayed clean.

Terra raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I'm sticking with the theory that you sleep walk and thrash and room in the middle of the night," she joked. How ELSE could he have made this much of a mess?

Beast Boy laughed to himself. "It's a gift of mine." He joked.

Terra shook her head, smiling a little. "So," She started. "Where's your gameboy?" she half smirked at the thought of him just knowing where it was after all these years and being able to find it in this mess.

Beast Boy looked around the room then turned to look at Terra with a guilty face. "Heh, start looking?"

"Yeah," Terra chuckled before starting the search for the gaming device. Too bad gameboy's were small… this could take a while. "Man, why didn't you just get a playstation?" the blonde joked.

"Because play stations can't fit in your pocket on long ship rides." Beast Boy laughed as he looked under his desk, then around his book shelf.

"Hmm, good point," Terra briefly thought about his answer as she checked under the bed and the closet.

"Here gameboy, here buddy ol pal! Beast Boy wants to play with you," He called out in sing song.

Terra laughed as she checked the top of a shelf in the closet. Well, she couldn't see but she felt around for it. Her hand touched something rectangular so she snatched it up, grinning. Too her annoyance, she saw it wasn't a gameboy, but a picture and her smile fell. She was about to put it back when something caught her eye. She lowered it again and looked at it. It was a picture of three people. They looked to be a family, a mother, a father, and a little boy.

"I wonder if someone took it..." Beast Boy said after searching his book shelf again. "Or the gremlins got in here and stole it." He joked as he looked over at Terra. "Oo, watcha got?" He asked.

Terra came closer to Beast Boy, holding the picture out. "Who are they?" she asked, curiosity swelling up again.

Beast Boy walked a little closer as well. He took the picture from her and cocked his head to the side as he looked at it. The women in the picture with the honey colored hair, and the man with the spiky brown. Then the little boy wearing shorts and a green T-shirt. His blonde hair pricked out from the too-big safari hat he had on. A small, almost sad grin crept up Beast Boy's face as he stared at it. "It's my Mom and Dad," his voice was lower, he didn't know why. It just was. "And me."

Terra looked down at the picture again, then back at Beast Boy. She just realized… Beast Boy couldn't always have been green. She knew it before, deep down, but had never really thought about it. "Beast Boy?" she asked. "What's wrong?" It wasn't like him to be… well… quiet.

Beast Boy looked up from the picture. "Hu? Oh, it's kinda a long story." He looked back down at the picture he held in his hands.

"I've got time," Terra smiled, glancing to the picture and then Beast Boy again.

Beast Boy glanced up at Terra again, a small grin planted itself on his face once more. "When I was really little, my mom and dad took me with them to Africa. I forget why, I think it was for some job they where doing... but anyways, I ran off on my own and ran into this weird green monkey..." He stopped for a minute as if recalling the memories that stuck in his head. "I got bitten, and tada." He looked down at himself for a brief moment then returned his eyes to Terra. "It almost killed me I heard... but mom and dad found an antidote. It was all a blur most of the time, I don't remember much really. I found out about my powers after I changed into a mongoose, I think it was... I can't remember..." Beast Boy shook his head then resumed. "Not long after I remember mom and dad saying they where going to cross the river... so I stayed on shore to watch them leave..." Beast Boy paused for a long while, clearing his throat and staring at the picture in his hands. The next memories, he hated them. Wished they would go away, but they stayed there no matter what he tried. "Their boat blew, I don't remember if anyone survived. They didn't." Beast Boy shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal.

Terra's grew wide, the went back to the normal size, only a sympathetic look replaced her usual happy one. "Beast Boy…" she didn't know what to say. "I- I'm sorry," she apologized. That would be horrible… watching your parent's death.

Beast Boy shrugged again and looked away. He didn't like recalling most of those memories of his younger days. "It's not your fault, history is history." He made a weak attempt to smile but it failed. After a minute he cleared his throat and set the picture on his desk and turned to Terra. "So," This time his fake grin worked.

"So…" Terra repeated, not really being able to smile back. She never knew what had happened to Beast Boy. After all this time of knowing him… she never knew what he went through.

Beast Boy caught sight of something he looked up towards the higher shelf and saw the edge of his purple see-through gameboy. "Ha, there it is!" He pointed to the gameboy, trying to put the conversation behind him.

Terra forced a grin. "Great," she said. "Now we can start playing!"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy's voice failed to hold excitement, it was kind of hard after talking about somthing like that. He stood up on his bed and grabbed the gameboy; luckily his game holder case was beside it. He jumped back down and handed the items to Terra. "You have the first turn."

"Are you sure?" Terra asked. She felt bad now… not only for Beast Boy but because she had been the one to bring the whole thing up again. "I've never played one of these things," she grinned sheepishly.

Beast Boy grinned, for real this time. "Yeah I'm sure! I would rather watch you play, and I can help if you need me too. But over all its easy." He told her.

"Alright," Terra shrugged, sitting down on his bed to play it. "Er… how do you turn it on?" she asked, grinning again. Okay, so she had NO idea how to play these. At all.

Beast Boy laughed and sat down on the bed as well, right next to her. "The little button on the side." He informed.

Terra turned the gameboy to it's side and turned the switch to 'on'. "Got it," she said, watching the screen.

Beast Boy watched as the screen blinked on then a title of the game he had left in, Pokemon silver. Even if it was an outdated game and system, it wasn't bad. "Ooo, I got a game saved on here." He pointed out. "You can play it or make a new one. I don't care."

"Okay," Terra said, grinning. She moved to the little 'load' button and clicked it, causing the saved game files to come up. She saw one with the name 'Gar' on it. She cocked her head to the side questioningly. "Who's Gar?" she asked, reading the name off the file.

"Uhhh," Beast Boy stared at the screen for a minute. "Stupid nick name." He laughed nervously.

"From where?" Terra asked, clicking okay on that file to start playing it.

Beast Boy shrugged and gave 'I dunno' sounds. He wasn't going to relive his real name, no way. "Ooo, I think you're in Goldenrod!" He pointed to the screen while he talked, then started going into what kind of places were around there.

Terra listened to Beast boy and did what she was told to. The game actually turned out to be kind of fun. They must have sat there for a few hours, though it didn't seem like it. When Terra next looked up at the clock, it said 10:00. "Man, time flies," she half complained.

"Hu?" Beast Boy looked up at the clock and whined. "Aww man..."

"Bed time!" Mento's voice hollered up at them.

"Five more minutes?" Beast Boy called down. When there wasn't a reply. "Guess not," He turned to Terra.

Terra sighed. "Nice try," she complimented. She didn't expect Mento to bend the rules really. He didn't seem like much of a rule bender.

"He's being pretty nice as it is, bed time used to be nine-thirty." Beast Boy laughed as he stood up.

"Wow…" Terra said. "I can't remember the last time I went to bed that early," she half joked, standing up too.

"You didn't live in a military camp." Beast Boy joked.

Terra laughed a little and started for the door. "I'm gonna remember my stuff this time," she said, remembering last night when she'd forgotten her bag.

"An improvement, awesome." Beast Boy laughed, "would you do me a favor and close the door behind you?" He asked as he looked under his bed for his lost night clothes.

"Yeah, sure," Terra smiled as she left the room and closed the door behind her. She went down the hall a little bit to her room and walked in. She found her bag and changed into her pajamas before taking her toothbrush and toothpaste to the bathroom. She didn't bother to close the door, it's not like she needed privacy to brush her teeth.

Beast Boy finished changing into his night clothes, after finding his boxers in the corner under his bed. He was about to climb into bed when he remembered one of his nightly routines. Beast Boy left his room then jogged down the hall till he came to the open bath room. "Night Terra," He waved and grin then turned around and ran back to his room, climbed into bed. And played his gameboy by lamp light.

Terra smiled, repeating the good night back to Beast Boy. As soon as she finished, she headed down the hall again and to her room. She climbed into bed and lay there for a while. It was hard going to bed at 10 when you weren't used to it. But, she finally managed to fall into sleep.

* * *

You guys asked for it, so we posted the second part to chapter 3 early for you :-)

Sorry if the plot seems to be going slow, but Grease and I still have a few things planned before the action comes into plot.

**_...Please Read and Reivew..._**


	5. Chapter: 4

**Chapter: 4**

The next morning was pretty much the same as yesterdays for Beast Boy; Mento came in and woke him up, and after a lot of arguing, got him up too. The green teenager had just finished getting dressed, he looked over at the clock, 6:45. He yawned to himself and staggered out of his bed room. It was already sunrise, but it was still too early for him.

Elasta Girl already had breakfast made downstairs and the table was set. Negative Man was sitting in his regular spot, waiting patiently for his morning meal. She looked at the clock. "Those two are going to miss breakfast if they don't hurry up," she said, mostly joking though.

"Terra, wake up," Beast Boy yawned as he knocked on the guest room door.

There was no answer from Terra's room. Truth be told, she was sleeping with her head under her pillow. She had woken up a while ago and groaned her annoyance. Well, after that she just sort of threw her pillow over her head and fell back asleep.

"Terra!" Beast Boy whined as he pounded on the door. "I'll make Mento get you up if I have too," he joked.

Still there was no answer. Terra was only really half awake now. She clung the pillow harder over her head as though trying to block out noises.

Beast Boy moaned to himself and briefly wondered if this was how Mento felt before He finally opened her door. "TERRA!" He screamed.

"WHAAAT?" Terra half yelled and half whined, clutching the pillow harder over her head.

"Breakfast is ready, guys!" Elasta Girl called upstairs.

"Breakfast?" Terra repeated, sitting up straight and throwing the pillow off of her.

"Breakfast," Beast Boy repeated, "So if you don't get up, tough cookies for you!" He laughed then made a sluggish jog down the hall, past Elasta Girl and into the kitchen. "Why can't I sleep in till seven? Like normal teens?" He whined.

"You're not normal, sit down and eat breakfast." Mento said casually as he read through another news paper.

Beast Boy sighed and sat down, piling his tofu and toast breakfast onto his plate then digging in.

Elasta Girl came back into the kitchen and took her seat back at the table. She wasn't surprised when Terra was down in an instant, dressed in her usual uniform and hair brushed. Normal teenager thing. They were horrible to get up until the word 'food' or anything related to it was mentioned.

Terra pulled her chair next to Beast Boy out and sat down, filling her plate up with bits of almost everything.

Robot Man walked through the kitchen. Eggs and bacon between two pieces of toast was his breakfast and he didn't feel like sitting down at the table to eat today.

Mento had a clear plate to the side as he read the paper, which he seemed to do every morning.

Beast Boy was already having seconds, he loved tofu, and Elasta Girl got it just right. He didn't eat at the light of speed like usual, but was eating faster then normal.

Terra was soon starting on a large plate of seconds. Elasta Girl knew how to cook, that was for sure.

Negative Man stared at the kids as they ate. Wow… they were half the size of him and could eat three times more.

"Can I get thirds?" Beast Boy piped; making Mento peer over his news paper for a minute with a raised eye brow, then look back down at the black printed paper.

Negative Man's eyes grew as Terra looked up, agreeing with Beast Boy's question. These kids… were they STARVED at their house or something?

"Yeah, if you want," Elasta Girl laughed.

"Awesome!" Terra said, refilling her plate half way. She didn't want to get too much and end up wasting it, so she'd start- or continue- with this much and get more if she wanted more when she finished.

"Thanks," Beast Boy reached over and half filled the plate with the tofu and toast then sat back eating till it was gone, then gulping down his orange juice. "Done," he announced happily as he set his cup down.

"I was starting to wonder if you ever would be," Robot Man joked as he walked back into the kitchen to get something to drink.

Terra was almost finished, she decided on one last piece of toast. With jelly. Mmm… jelly.

"You two eat more then everyone in this house combined…" Negative Man said. "We keep them around much longer we won't have any food left." Okay, so that was completely a joke. He kinda meant it.

"Growing teens need to eat," Beast Boy sat back in his chair, making it wobble on two legs.

"All four on the ground." Mento reminded from behind the paper.

Beast Boy sat back forward, "can I get down from the table?" He asked, out of years of drilled manners. It felt weird to use that term that was almost alien at the tower.

"Go ahead," Elasta Girl allowed. Sometimes she thought Mento had drilled Beast Boy a little too hard.

Beast Boy nodded then stood up with his plate in his hands. He set his cup on the plate and took them to the sink before fast walking into the living room. Where he found a comfy seat on the couch, and the almighty can't-live-without remote.

Terra followed Beast Boy, setting her plate and cup gently in the sink. She left the kitchen and went to the living room, flopping down on the couch next to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy turned his head over to look at Terra and grinned, "howdy."

"Hey," Terra greeted, looking over at him.

Beast Boy dug into his pocket and pulled out his T-com a second later. "You gonna help me?"

Terra looked down at the T-com and smiled. "Help you with what?" she asked, looking back up at Beast boy.

"Pestering Robin that we need a dish washer." Beast Boy rolled his eyes but grinned all the same.

"Yeah!" Terra exclaimed excitedly. "I'll help!" They desperately needed a dishwasher. One thing was for sure… the kitchen sure would be at least a little cleaner. No more mountains of dishes everywhere.

"Goody Goody Gum Drops!" Beast Boy laughed then pressed the red button on the side. "Beast Boy calling Robin." He spoke into the T-com.

Terra watched and a moment later Robin's face appeared on the screen. "Beast Boy?" he asked. "What's up?"

"Hello Robin," Beast Boy said in sweet sing -song. "You know what me and Terra where thinkin'?"

Robin sighed. That sing song voice was never good. "Great… you and Terra have been thinking. That's never good."

"It's Beast Boy?" Raven's voice could be heard in the background.

"Yeah," Robin replied.

Beast Boy ignored Raven and continued. "How come WE don't have a dish washer? Our tower is so high tech, but no one has put in a dish washer? Seems weird to me," Beast Boy glanced at Terra then looked back down at the screen.

"Yeah, I mean really Robin, we're like the only people in the city, in the state, that doesn't have a dishwasher. Think about it! Do you know how much TIME it would save? Do you-"

"Time for you guys to goof off more then you already do?" Robin asked in a slightly amused voice.

"Yes, now stop interrupting me. Do you KNOW how much CLEANER our kitchen would be?"

"Goofing off is a very important part of the teenaged development," Beast Boy said in a matter of fact tone. "Besides Robin! If nothing else, we could transform Cyborg into a dish washer," He joked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Cyborg's voice yelled.

"C'mon Robin, at least THINK about it!" Terra complained. "Think about it this way," The blonde smirked. "If Starfire-"

That was enough for Robin; he knew where her statement was going and immediately turned the volume down low so he could barely hear it.

"-isn't always busy, she'll have more time to spend with you."

"Ooo, that's a good point!" Beast Boy teased.

"I heard "Starfire", I wanna hear!" Cyborg came running over to look over Robin's shoulder.

"Okay, okay!" Robin caved. "I'll think about!" He wheeled around to look at Cyborg. "No! Cyborg, go away!" he demanded.

Terra smirked. Possibility of a dishwasher AND teasing Robin. All in one call, too!

"Hey! I'm just trying to be nosy!" Cyborg whined as he left.

Beast Boy snickered then held his hand up for a high five.

Terra gave Beast Boy the high five as Robin turned back to face the communicator. "So you promise you'll think about it?" Terra asked.

"Yes," Robin said, giving them an annoyed glare.

"Swear it!" Terra demanded, grinning.

"I promise," Robin grumbled through clenched teeth.

"What do you promise? Louder! I can't hear you," Terra laughed.

"Don't push your luck."

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Beast Boy snorted though grinned at the same time.

"Does he ever wake up on the good side?" Cyborg asked, he had found himself right behind Robin again.

"Only when Starfire greets him first thing in the morning." Beast Boy teased, and Cyborg laughed.

"Okay, yeah, hope you guys have a good rest of the week, I'll think about it, good bye!" with that, Robin hung up. But… that still left Cyborg. Oh joy.

Terra couldn't help but break into laughter as the screen of the communicator went black.

Beast Boy was laughing as well, "You know, it probably wasn't wise to tease someone you're asking of... All well, Raven says I'm stupid anyways." He joked, mostly-kinda.

"Probably not," Terra laughed. "But hey, it's fun. You're not stupid, Raven just doesn't know how to have a good time."

"She has a good time, her version of it is just reading books in the corner of the room." Beast Boy laughed.

"What are you kids laughing about in here?" Robot Man asked as he walked in the room.

"Hey Cliff," Beast Boy greeted as he tilted his head up to see his teammate reach over the two and grab the remote. "Hey! I was going to use that!"

"Too slow, I want to check on the weather."

"Weather? Who cares about the weather!" Beast Boy pouted.

"Me, Mento won't let me barrow the newspaper to look, so I gotta use the TV." Robot Man informed.

"TV's are better anyways," Terra spoke up. "I don't like newspaper… they're boring." She didn't mind reading, she just hated reading the newspaper.

"Maybe that's why adults like them, similar." Beast Boy joked.

"Don't bite the hand that feeds you butt boy." Robot Man warned, though almost grinned. He had sort of missed having the kid around.

"...are you done yet?"

"I just turned it on," Robot Man rolled his eyes.

"...done YET?"

"Don't start."

Terra laughed a little. "You should hear him in the car," she joked, nudging Beast Boy in the side. "I can't imagine what a road trip with you would be like."

"I've gone on three day ship rides with him before, trust me, it is not something I call fun." Robot Man told Terra, in a meaning-it tone, but was joking.

"Oh ha-ha, see me laugh." Beast Boy rolled his eyes.

"I think you 'had' to go to the bath room ten times a day, and who can forget when your gameboy batteries died?" Robot Man went on, making Beast Boy give him an annoyed, but also joking look.

Terra laughed, patting Beast Boy on the back comfortingly. "What happened when the gameboy batteries died?" she asked Robot Man.

Beast Boy turned his look to Terra. "You're supporting him? Butt head," he joked with her.

"Nothing much, just had to deal with him asking every ten minutes if we could just park in a wall-mart parking lot and get some more." Robot Man recalled.

"I wouldn't say 'supporting' him, just… asking," Terra said, laughing at the answer she got.

Robot Man flipped the weather channel on long enough to get a few predictions. Mostly sunny, that was good. "Kay, you kids can have the remote back." He tossed the remote back on the sofa. Making Beast Boy lunge for it as if his life where dependent on the sacred remote.

Terra laughed at Beast Boy before making a lazy attempt to snatch the remote away from him.

Beast Boy morphed into a snake and curled around the remote, hissing at Terra. He soon returned to his human form though and laughed. "Mine!"

Terra laughed before falling back on the couch, staring at the TV. "What do you wanna do?" she asked.

Beast Boy shrugged and turned to the TV. It was playing another add, that he was ignoring till it mention, glad wrap. Wait, glad wrap... He turned to Terra with a wicked grin. "I got an idea."

"Oh really?" Terra asked, turning to face Beast Boy. "And… what might that be?"

"Prank." Beast Boy's wicked grin grew.

"Tell me!" Terra demanded, sitting up straight on the couch now.

"Okay," Beast Boy leaned over and whispered his evil sure-to-get-in-trouble prank in Terra's ear, when he was done he pulled back, "Watcha think?"

Terra's mouth had curled into a wicked little smile. "I think… you… are a genius," she praised, her smile getting bigger.

"Why thank you," Beast Boy stood up and did a little bow. He laughed to himself before looking over at the kitchen entrance, "Meet you upstairs, I'll get the glad wrap."

"Okay," Terra agreed, nodding as she stood up. She took off, running upstairs, forgetting again about the 'no running in the house' rule.

Beast Boy slipped into the kitchen, Mento was still sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading. So pretty much ignored the green teenager, who was slipping out three tubes of glad wrap. This prank, would require A LOT.

Terra leaned against the upstairs wall, waiting for Beast Boy. This should be a ton of fun. Although… Mento would probably kill them if he found out. …Oh well.

Beast Boy snuck back behind Mento again and then dashed up the stairs, waving the boxes at Terra as he passed towards Mento and Elasta Girl's room.

Terra smiled. "Nice," she complimented, getting an almost evil glint in her eyes. Pranks… ROCKED! "So, where to start?"

"Mento's bed room door duh!" Beast Boy laughed to himself as he came to the door. He handed one box to Terra. "Remember; pull it tight so he can't see it."

"Got it!" Terra said, tearing a piece of the plastic wrap off and getting started. This would be so great. Unimaginably great, hilarious.

Beast Boy hummed to himself as he pulled a long piece and smoothed it against the door way, this would take awhile.

It must have been at least 20 minutes, possibly longer before Beast Boy and Terra finished. Terra stepped back to admire their work. Barely noticeable.

Beast Boy finished the last of the third roll and also stepped back to look. "Can hardly tell it's there." He admired.

"We did good," Terra said, admiring their work. "Now all we have to do is wait for someone to go in there," she frowned. That might take awhile. "Or try, anyways." A smirk went up the blonde's face.

Beast Boys ear twitched as he looked down the hall, "Someone's coming," He grabbed Terra's wrist and looked around, cleaning closet, close, small, good hiding spot! "C'mon!" He whispered before sprinting over, opening the door then bolting in.

"Hang on! I left my notepad in my room." Mento yelled down the stairs as he then made his way down the hall towards his room.

"Eep!" Terra made a quiet yelping sound as she was yanked into the closet along with Beast Boy. It was only after the door was closed did she realize how small it was. She had to place her hands on either side of Beast Boy against the door he leaned against to not literally fall into him. A light blush crept up her face as she glanced at the floor.

Beast Boy was glad it was dark, he was blushing. "Heh, wrong hiding place choice." He joked, though HONESTLY, didn't mind really. He didn't know what to do with his hands, so just let them dangle at his sides.

Mento turned the corner to walk into his room, instead, an invisible wall of glad wrap blocked his way. And out of surprise, he yelled for a moment and fell backwards with a THUMP.

Terra was blushing really bad, she could feel her face heating up. Boy, was it hot in here or just her? She grinned and laughed nervously. Okay… so she truth be told… she kind of enjoyed this. _Bad Terra!_ she mentally smacked herself. When she heard the thump she almost laughed and had to cover her mouth with her hand to not laugh. She was still desperately trying to hold herself up with her other hand though. Wouldn't that just make it fifty jillion times more embarrassing if she fell into him?

Beast Boy was biting his laughter back, and also biting back his stupid urge to allow his arms to go around Terra. Darn teenaged minds. Though he was more of choking then laughing when he heard the next set of words, from an obviously ticked Mento.

"GARFIELD MARK LOGAN!" Mento roared, he didn't like pranks. If you could tell.

Terra's eyes widened, that man could get mad WAY easily. Wait… Garfield… Mark… Logan? What? She gave Beast Boy a questioning look. Who was- wait… was that… that couldn't be… Beast Boy's name?

Beast Boy moaned quietly. The first name meant enough trouble. The last name meant big trouble. The whole dog-gone name meant death. "Not good," He muttered.

Terra placed one finger against his lips as if telling him to hush. She realized what she did though and quickly removed her hand. She mouthed the word 'Garfield?' at him with a questioning look again. She'd never known his real name before.

Beast Boy's blush kicked it up a notch at the feel of her finger on his lips. His face went blank for a moment, as if dazed before he shook his head slightly then nodded solemnly at her. "Gar for short." He whispered quietly to her with an embarrassed face that now had two reasons to heat up.

Terra stared at him a minute and then smiled, almost as if approving of his name. She'd never really given the name much thought… but when she thought about it, he was probably the only guy that could pull that name off. She didn't know what else to say, so just kept quiet, glancing behind her at the door. She looked back at Beast Boy, trying not to make a sound now.

Beast Boy had a face full of relief. He thought back briefly to when the others found out about his name, Raven had lived up to her word. And the teasing was non stop for days. He should have known Terra wouldn't have laughed at him for something he couldn't help, or she would but not as cruel as his friends were. Not that he minded all the way, in a way it had been... humorous. Now he was grinning at her, they seemed to have a way with awkward positions. They always ended up in them, though neither seemed to mind. Beast Boy knew he didn't, as guilty as he sounded. He listened as he heard someone walk past, probably Mento from the pace of the steps. How long where they going to have to hide in here?

Elasta Girl had just come upstairs to see what all the commotion was and to get more cleaning supplies. "Steve?" she asked. "What was all that noise?"

Mento pointed to their bedroom doorway, where you could see the ruffled glad wrap from where he walked into it.

Terra shifted in her spot a little, being careful to be as quiet as possible. She bit her lip as she listened to the conversation outside.

Beast Boy was trying not to laugh, it was hard. He turned to Terra, though when facing her they seemed closer. "We are so dead." He mouthed to her.

Terra nodded her agreement, still trying not to laugh. At least they'd die after a good laugh.

"Oh," Rita coughed out a laugh or two. "I see. So… you're looking for Beast Boy?" she asked. "I haven't seen him around."

Mento gave his wife an annoyed look. He didn't see ANY humor in this. "Yes." He replied simply. His voice indicating a certain green someone was in big trouble.

Beast Boy bit his lip, despite the future scorning, he still thought it was funny and if not for the hiding spot, would be laughing. He didn't hear anything for a minute, so shifted a little bit. And his hand 'accidentally' found it's way on Terra's waist. _BAD HAND! BAAAAAD HAND! No uh- cookies for you! BAD!_ Beast Boy scorned.

Terra glanced down at Beast Boy's hand then up at him, blushing all over again. She quickly looked away at the floor, but that didn't last long. She never could manage to keep her eyes off him for a long time. Especially not when they were this close. She grinned a bit embarrassedly but overall didn't mind.

Beast Boy's blushing stayed about the same. He half glared at his hand, wondering if it did have a mind of its own sometimes. Or if he should just stop not-thinking about things. His eyes darted around, waiting to hear some kind of yelling of his name again. But surprised he didn't. He looked back at Terra, noting their noses almost touched. Awkward and embarrassing positions sure happened to them a lot.

"Well, I'm sure he's around her somewhere. Look for Terra, wherever she is, he's bound to be with her," Rita's voice came from outside again.

"You're probably right," Mento muttered as he started down a little ways towards the other bed rooms.

Terra's hand slipped at the mention of her name. She was no longer being held up to give them at least a little space. When her hand slipped, so did she and was pushed right into Beast Boy. Great. Just great. That was just her luck. Her head was on his chest when she pushed herself back, trying to hold herself up again. Her blush deepened if that was possible and she glanced briefly at him, muttering a quick and small "Sorry."

Beast Boy's blush deepened slightly, a nervous little grin was on his face. "it's... cool." He whispered, trying not to laugh at that, personally he had found it funny. He used the hand on her waist to help hold her up, might as well. If she fell again it might make noise, and then they would be found, and he would get in trouble before Mento at least cooled off.

Terra could swear if Mento didn't find them on his own, it would be because he could hear Terra's heart beating. She didn't mind still it just… made her blush. She didn't know why it was so bad today. _Stupid blushing _she thought in annoyance. It took her a minute to realize she shifted too, arms now around Beast Boy to help hold herself better. Or… maybe that was just because… well… she felt like it? She couldn't decide.

"Awkward," Beast Boy whispered to Terra, he didn't mind. Honestly be told.

Terra grinned. "Just a little," she whispered back.

There was a set of footsteps coming back down the hall. Terra immediately stopped talking. Next think she knew, the door to the closet was open.

Beast Boy had been grinning, not being able to help it at Terra's grin, when, he didn't have anything to lean on, and having his weight against the door- fell. "AHH!" He yelped, falling flat on his back with a loud THUMP.

"AH!" Terra yelped, being pulled after Beast Boy. There was the fact that he was holding and she was holding him, he fell, that caused her to fall. In a way, it was kind of like the domino effect. Well, if that wasn't enough, Terra found that when she opened her eyes, she was on Beast Boy. That… wasn't good.

Elasta Girl stood there, staring from the closet, to the two teens and back again. Okay… it's not everyday you see two kids falling out of the closet. She was almost at a loss for words.

"Oohhhhh, Hiiii Rita!" Beast Boy stretched his words out. "Mento wouldn't be around would he-"

"There you- what the heck is going on?" Mento asked as he walked up.

"I just had to jinx it," Beast Boy muttered to himself.

Terra yelped as she nearly jumped away from Beast Boy. "Nothing," she said a bit too quickly.

"I don't… know…" Elasta Girl said, still holding onto the closet door handle.

"Uhh-" Beast Boy sat up and brushed the front of his suit off. "Not what it looks like!" He said quickly, knowing the blush was probably still maroon over his face. If not, he could still feel some kind of heat on it.

Mento slowly crossed his arms, "Uh hu."

"Really! It- it's not!" Terra repeated, keeping a slight distance from Beast Boy. Well… after being cramped in a tiny closet for that long… six inches is distance. She stayed a couple feet away though. Mento still kind of scared her, especially when he was mad.

"We were just hiding, and-" Beast Boy started, he didn't often get in the kind of trouble where the adults were... quiet. That scared him. "-it was cramped." He explained.

Elasta Girl looked at the closet. Well... it was a small closet.

Terra didn't know what to say so kept quiet for now. It's not like they'd actually done anything. …Okay… so maybe Terra had thought about it… once… maybe more… _TERRA!_ she scolded to herself, mentally kicking herself again.

Beast Boy stayed quiet till Mento spoke. "Rooms," he said simply.

"Yes sir," Beast Boy stood up, shooting Terra a half grin before marching to his room as told.

Terra only nodded, barely glancing at Beast Boy as she started walking in the direction of her room. She shot him one last glance before opening the door to her room and walking in, closing it behind her. Oh man, were they in trouble or what? Mento looked beyond angry. It was funny how he could make do what he wanted with a simple word.

"Fun while it lasted," Beast Boy's voice came through Terra's T-com.

Terra pulled her T-com from her belt. "Yeah," she said, grinning as she flipped it open. "I have to admit, it was funny."

"Yeah, that was our best prank ever." Beast Boy laughed. But then another screen popped up with Cyborg's face. "Prank? What prank? Oo, you guys pulled a prank!"

"Dude! Get out of our convo!" Beast Boy almost laughed.

Terra stared at the screen and blinked. "I didn't know he could do that… WHY can he just randomly pop into OUR conversation?" she asked.

"Because dipstick here pressed call all." Cyborg snickered.

"Oops," Beast Boy muttered.

"Smooth," Terra laughed at Beast Boy. "I'm guessing Robin didn't pick up when he saw it was you," she said, recalling their earlier torturous call to poor Robin.

"Nope, I think he muted it," Cyborg laughed.

Beast Boy laughed with him.

"So about this prank?" Cyborg asked. "What was it! Why are you talking on the T-coms anyways, instead of-"

"We got sent to our rooms," Beast Boy filled in.

"Ooooo, musta been good then."

"It was," Terra laughed. "He scares me when he's mad though…" Terra said, speaking of Mento of course.

"What was it! C'mon I'm dying over here with boredom!" Cyborg whined.

"We put a wall of glad-wrap over Mento's door entrance." Beast Boy said causally.

"Oooo, Wow, Mento? You two are brave. Or stupid. I'm going to go yell it to everyone now, YO ROBIN! GUESS WHAT BB AND TER DID!" Cyborg yelled before hanging up. Beast Boy laughed.

"At least we didn't have to tell him about the closet," He mused, that would have been a nightmare and a half.

"True," Terra said, nodding her head. "Very true." Heck, they were already due for a lifetime's worth of teasing. Why open yourself up for more? "So… how long do you think we're gonna have to stay in our rooms?"

"Um, longest, dinner time." Beast Boy leaned back on his bed. He held his head up with his arm.

Terra looked over at the clock and groaned. "Man," she sighed. "Oh well."

Beast Boy finished brushing his teeth in the sink. He was right, at dinner time they had been called down to eat. Now it was almost bed time. Dinner at been pretty normal, as normal as it could be really. He got snickering looks from Robot Man a few times. Making him wish he could effectively whap his robot friend. Beast Boy tapped his tooth brush on the sink and set it aside. That was done.

Terra came out of her room after finishing changing and started to the bathroom with her toothbrush and toothpaste. She noticed Beast Boy was already there, so waited. Dinner had been interesting. She'd kept quiet more then usual this time. Elasta Girl had kept on glancing at Beast Boy and her and Negative Man hadn't said too much.

Beast Boy walked out of the bath room, "All yours," he joked at Terra with a grin. "Night Terra."

"Night Beast Boy," Terra smiled. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth until she was satisfied. She gathered up all her things and headed back to her room. After throwing them on her bag, she plopped down on her bed and snuggled under the covers. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.

"Going to bed, Night!" Beast Boy called down the stairs.

"Night," Mento's dull voice came, Beast Boy figured he was reading again. Sometimes he wondered if that's all some adults did. Beast Boy shrugged then turned around and walked to his room, yawning. It was weird, but he was already getting used to this bed time.


	6. Chapter: 5

**Chapter: 5**

The sound of a light bell rang as approaching foot steps were heard. A girl stepped out of a little gas station store, holding a half empty energy drink. She hadn't exactly bought it. She had somewhat of a discount… a five finger discount to be exact. She wore black, knee-high leather boots and fish net tights. A black leather skirt came down to her mid-thighs and a little bit of stomach showed between the skirt and her blood red stomach shirt. Her arms were mostly covered by the black leather jacket that covered the rest of her shirt. Her hair was light blonde going down a little passed her shoulders. Blue eyes glared at the world as a smirk formed on her lips. She finished off her drink and watched her hand light up in flame. The fire reflected in her dark blue eyes as she watched the aluminum can melt and fall to the ground below her feet. Angel fixed the choker necklace around her neck and matching bracelet. She smirked once more before jumping into the air, batting her wings and watching dust and dirt fly. A white feather fell from the wings on her back as she shot a flame down at a car. Why? She had her reasons.

"Looks like we're getting our action." Mento said from behind Angel. Beast Boy stood hunched over behind his current leader, ready to fight. Robot Man was pretty much in the same pose.

Terra stood behind Mento and to the side of Beast Boy, hands up and ready for battle. Negative Man stood on the other side of Robot Man. Elasta Girl was on the other side of Terra, waiting for Mento's go.

Angel turned around to face the voice. "The Doom Patrol. Just as I expected." She glanced at the two teens. "Oh? And what's this? Young ones." Angel really only looked to be in her early twenties, not THAT much older then the two teens.

"Doom Patrol, go!" Mento shouted.

"WOOT!" Beast Boy cheered as he ran head long, transforming into a falcon as he did so.

Terra's hand glowed a faint yellow and the earth below her feet tore out of the ground as a shot of fire was sent at the group. She flew up, watching the others for a brief moment.

Elasta Girl let her arm stretch to try and grab Angel by the ankle, but Angel quickly moved away, shooting more fire down.

Beast Boy made a dive for Angel, but was suddenly knocked out of the air by a yellow beam. He morphed human as he hit the ground. He looked up to see a floating figure, with a smirk over her face. He cocked his eye brow before morphing back into a falcon and flying up, dodging the yellow eye beams with twists and turns, finally tackling the girl out of the air in gorilla form.

Night Hawk struggled under the intense weight, she looked up and snickered, "Too bad, you're cute." Her eyes glowed yellow for a moment before shooting Beast Boy back, then floating back in the air.

Terra glared as her hands flashed yellow. She grunted as she ripped up another large piece of earth and swung it around at Night Hawk. First off… NO ONE hurt Beast Boy. Second… NO ONE called him cute… except Terra.

"Beast Boy!" Elasta Girl called. "Are you alright?" A blast of fire was shot at her from Angel causing her to jump away and shoot an extending arm at the winged girl. Again, Angel dodged though and sent a blast of fire at the blonde girl instead. She smirked when she saw the rock below her fall, but scowled when two more were pulled up from the ground, the girl landing on one and the second being sent at Angel.

"Kidding? I took harder hits from babies!" Beast Boy laughed as he returned to the battle.

Night Hawk shot laser beams though the rock, thus turning it into two. She smirked in a cocky way, a little too proud of her handy work. Thus getting her knocked out of the air by Robot Man. "WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP THAT!" She yelled in annoyance before shooting the robot away.

"You come here, attacking OUR city, and get mad at US for attacking back? That makes sense!" Elasta Girl shot at Night Hawk. Angel shot a blast of fire at Elasta Girl as she swooped by. Elasta Girl saw that coming though and jumped out of range, using her elastic-like arm to snap at the winged girl like a whip.

Angel yelped as she was hit and thrown back. If she hadn't have had wings, she would have hit something. Possibly a building or car. Instead she snickered at her success. "That ALL you guys got?" she asked tauntingly. "Personally, I expected more from the Doom Patrol."

Mento ran over, about to assist Elasta Girl, though he never made it that far when a long thin rubber like arm whapped him in the face, throwing the hero to the side for a moment. He turned his head around to see what the new threat was, though was surprised.

Madam Rouge walked forward, her arm slowly rejoining the rest of her body as she did so. A menacing look stayed painted on her face.

"Rouge," Mento growled.

Beast Boy turned around and gasped. "Dude!" Okay, hadn't they taken care of her, along with the rest of her team. "How did you-"

"It would seem I had help." Rouge said in her weird accent.

Terra only gave this 'Rouge' woman a confused look. Who?

"Enough small talk," Elasta Girl spoke. "Why are you here and what do you want?"

"I thought you guys took care of her," Robot Man spoke.

"We did," Beast Boy growled as his eyes narrowed.

Madam Rouge kept the grin you just wanted to smack off as she spoke. "Nothing less then last time," her hand reached out once more and slapped Elasta Girl to the side before swinging over to attack Mento.

Night Hawk's glowing yellow eyes narrowed as she flew above Negative Man (since he was closest) and rained down on him with thin beams of beams.

"Robot Man!" Negative Man called him over.

"On it!" Robot Man ran over to assist his friend, the beams didn't hurt him, it was the just the force of them he had to watch out for.

"AHH!" Elasta Girl yelped as she was smacked aside. She sat up and shook her head, glaring at Madam Rouge. Her arm grew and she attempted to grab onto Madam Rouge's ankle. Next thing she knew, her hand was shoved away by a blast of ice. Another girl flew in, black wings on her back.

Terra scowled as she summoned up another piece of earth and flung it around at Night Hawk.

Night Hawk in a swift motion dodged the earth and flew behind the two other heroes, her eyes flaring all the same. "Took you long enough!" She snapped towards Sierra.

"Be glad I came at all," Sierra snarled.

Madam Rouge was able to dodge all the others, her part of this attack was to take the leader on, leader Vs. leader. Mento glared, before touching the side of his helmet and sending out mental waves the villainess's way.

Negative Man closed his eyes, concentrating. Seconds later, his soul self parted from his body. It dodged a shot of fire from Angel before jumping in and throwing a few punches and kicks. Angel blocked nearly each and every one though. By the time Negative Man's soul self was summoned back to him, Angel hadn't been hit once.

Negative Man glared at her while she only smirked.

Robot Man protected Negative Man's body from yellow eye lasers. The force was hard, but it didn't hurt enough to do damage he would regret. Night Hawk gave a frustrated growl and she flew in a little closer, closer range was stronger. But that was a mistake as she learned from the flying punch in the face.

Madam Rouge lifted her leg up for a crescent kick to Mento's head, extending it to longer lengths as she did so. Mento ducked the kick but not the punch in the face that followed.

"Mento!" Beast Boy yelped before morphing into a T-rex and roaring loudly behind Rouge, getting her attention and giving Mento time to regain himself.

Angel flew in behind Beast Boy, shooting fire at him, she was pushed aside though by another elastic arm and swung to the side. Terra brought up another piece of earth and went to swing it at Angel. She was surprised when the rock literally froze in mid air, only feet away from hitting Angel. Terra had enough time to see the rock was covered in a layer of ice before it was thrust back toward her. Terra moved out of the way, barely missing the hit.

Beast Boy dodged the fire by making a swift change into a humming bird, then morphing into a lion and pouncing on Rouge. Though the good it did him when she slithered out from under him "I'm afraid you'll have to do better then that." Rouge smirked.

Sierra glared before diving down on Terra and pretty much tackling her off the floating rock she stood on.

Terra yelped, lucky for her it wasn't that much of a fall. Sierra let the cloned fall to the ground, not waiting to see Terra catch herself and land on her feet. The winged girl turned and swooped down again, this time pinning Terra below her. Terra struggled, only causing Sierra to hold her down more, smirking. Terra glared before smirking her own smirk and flipping Sierra off of her.

Beast Boy resumed human form, not being able to help looking over when Terra yelped, and it cost him a knock to the ground. Madam Rouge smirked before being thrown herself by Mento, who caught her off guard.

Beast Boy stood up rubbing his head, his eyes went white as he morphed into a tiger. Sneaking in front of Rouge, who was just standing up. He roared loudly, taking her attention, allowing Mento sneak another blow in. Madam Rouge groaned as she hit the concrete. Beast Boy didn't want to give her a chance to stand back up so pounced.

Though once again she slid out from under him, Her arms reached out and grabbed the green lion then swung him around into Mento, knocking both boys to the dusty ground.

Terra glared as Sierra continuously shot ice at her. The geomancer focused and brought, not one, but two concrete hands up from the ground. One grabbed Sierra who tried to dodge but failed. The other went after Madam Rouge.

Sierra struggled, not getting anywhere as that was a tight grip.

Rouge was able to get out of the earth formed hand easily. Being able to twist and turn and slither around was an advantage to this kind of thing. Terra was a new enemy, but she was really no worry to the rubber like villainess.

Beast Boy (human formed) stood up rubbing his head, followed by Mento.

Beast Boy came up from behind Rouge in gorilla form, throwing punches though it was like she had eyes on the back of her head and dodged them.

Sierra's eyes turned a light blue/white color, kind of glowing before the whole hand was turned to ice, and shattered into many little sharp pieces of ice.

Terra glared before bringing a rock wall up around her when Sierra made about half the little razor sharp ice pieces shoot at Terra like darts. The other half, Sierra sent hurtling toward Beast Boy.

Rouge grinned wickedly as she ducked just in time for the ice shards to hit Beast Boy.

"DUDE!" He whined, falling to his knees as the ice razors sticking out from his arm started turning red. He clenched his teeth and glared up at Rouge who was bringing her arm back for a K-O punch. But Mento backed Beast Boy up with another mental blast, though it only fazed her.

"Beast Boy!" Terra yelped after letting the rock wall fall. Okay… that was it. The rock below her feet lifted from the ground, flying up to Sierra's height. The girl had her back turned to Terra, smirking at Beast Boy. Terra jumped right off the rock, tackling Sierra to the ground. The blonde pinned her, throwing a punch to her face. Sierra scowled, attempting to throw her own punch up at Terra, but the geomancer grabbed her wrist, holding her back. Sierra scowled, bringing her foot up to kick the blonde off. The black winged girl stood up, brushing herself off.

Angel was caught by surprise when a hand grasped her ankle, pulling her down. "GAH!" she yelped before hopping back on her other foot and batting her wings like crazy to try and get free from Elasta Girl's grip.

Beast Boy scooted himself to the side, he wasn't sure what to do about his arm. One thing he knew he shouldn't remove the ice, it would only leave his wound open. But the ice was melting and the core of it was the earth the ice had shaped around. His face cringed as he started feeling the sharp poking pain of the dagger like pieces in his arm. Trickles of blood were making their way down his arm and soaking his uniform. He knew he wouldn't be of much help to the others, or at least not at the moment.

Night Hawk sat up rubbing her head with closed eyes and moaning from the hit. She opened her narrow eyes and looked over at where Angel was having a bit of troubles. Her eyes shined yellow once more as she shot off the ground, out of Robot Man's reach and above Elasta Girl. Her mouth twisted into a smirk before she shot down on the adult with a full power beam.

Madam Rouge smirked to herself as she threw Mento to the side, into Robot Man actually. She turned around and threw her arms out; towards the blonde teenager her teammate seemed to be having troubles with. Rouge grabbed Terra away from Seirra and lifted the teen up in the air, preparing to smash her into the ground.

Beast Boy gasped as he watched. He looked down at his bleeding arm then back at Terra. His eyes again went blank white and his body grew out. his arms spreading out in wings as he transformed into a pterodactyl. He pumped his arms up hard and strong, despite the searing pain zipping through his body. He let out a half pained screech before clamping down on Madam Rouge's arms, making her scream and let go, thus dropping Terra. Beast Boy zipped under the blonde and glided her down to safty just as Mento came onto Rouge with another series of attacks.

Terra let her feet touch the ground, breathing heavily from the scare she'd received. "Thanks," she said to Beast Boy, grinning weakly.

Beast Boy nodded his welcome to Terra after returning to his human form. The shards soon fell out of his arm however, causing him to clutch his arm with his spare hand to keep too much blood from escaping.

Elasta Girl was hit and thrown back a little ways, right into a parked car too. She rubbed her head, seeing double vision as Angel walked up, smirking again. The young villainess's hand lit up in flame and she was ready to strike. She was caught off guard when Negative Man's soul self separated from his body and shoved Angel away, throwing attacks at her while he had the chance.

Elasta Girl stood, nodding her thanks to Negative Man. His minute was soon up though and Angel jumped into the air again, flying over to the side of Beast Boy, shooting a blast of flames at him and Terra. The blonde geomancer forced up another rock wall, surrounding her and Beast Boy too.

Night Hawk eyed the battle readily. Wondering how long this show down would last. It seemed no one could get the fighting edge long before it was lost. She yelped in surprise as a trash can was thrown at her, knocking her out of the air once more. She hit the rough surface roughly, groaning. While Robot Man grinned proudly from his post and rubbed his hands together as if cleaning them from dirt.

"You're hurt," Terra said, eyes widening a little as she finally noticed his arm and how it bled.

Beast Boy looked up at Terra and fake grinned. "Just a scratch." He replied simply. He was never going to get this stain out... ew, or this smell. He hated the smell of blood.

"AHHH!" Sierra yelled as she was literally thrown by Elasta Girl. She had also been caught off guard and landed feet away from Night Hawk.

"Smooth move, Icee!" Angel half smirked, shooting fire balls down at Elasta Girl.

Madam Rouge scowled at the weakness of her team. She started backing away from Mento's attacks, "Retreat, I think they have gotten our message." She said coldly before disappearing down the drain.

Angel scowled. Retreat? Was she kidding? They could so take these guys. She looked over at Sierra who simply nodded and glared at the Doom Patrol before shooting upward into the sky, wings flapping.

Angel looked over at Night Hawk, then down at the team. She shot a last blast of fire at them before taking off after Sierra.

Night Hawk flew up, the fire should keep the Doom Patrol from following, and they would meet Rouge back at the hide out.

Mento scowled, "Doom Patrol, get to work on this fire before it burns the city down!" He yelled.

Robot Man nodded, finally leaving his friends body (OOC: Boy that sounded weird) and running towards the fire hydrant.

Terra's hands glowed a soft golden yellow and dirt fell over the fire, another way to try and put it out faster.

Mento controlled a wave of water from the hydrant Robot Man had used to get a source of water. It took the team a few minutes, but they had the fire out, and Mento did a double check to make sure it wouldn't spark up. Luckily this part of town only suffered minor damages. "Is everyone okay?" He asked as he returned to where his team was standing.

Terra looked around at the team. Everyone had bumps and bruises, but Elasta Girl and Negative Man both nodded. Terra nodded as well, but she glanced at Beast Boy and then down at his arm. They should probably get that bandaged. Soon.

Robot Man nodded, though Beast Boy piped in. He'd rather not become some wrinkled green prune from blood loss. "Uhh- I need a band aid... or... something." He piped up.

Mento looked over at Beast Boy, walking over and removing the teens hand so he could look it over. From what he could tell there where a few puncture holes, but it was hard to tell with smeared blood hiding most of his skin. "Lets get you back home." Mento concluded.

* * *

A little shorter then the other chapters, but this was the all-out-action chapter. Hope you enjoyed. The battle scenes are always new and diffirent for Grease and I to write, becuase we don't plan anything ahead of time. Insted we just use our charrys and fight one another XD Heck, we didn't even know who would win the battle. But anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as the rest. 

**_...Please Read and Review... _**


	7. Chapter: 6

**Chapter: 6**

The Doom Patrol was home pretty quick. It was only a few minutes later they walked into the house. Elasta Girl went into the kitchen, motioning Beast Boy over too. She pulled the first aid kit down from one of the cupboards, opening it and taking out bandage wrap.

Beast Boy grimly followed. As childish as it sounded, HE HOPED SHE DIDN'T USE ANY THING THAT STUNG! He hated that stuff, it hurt. "What about my clothes?" He asked, looking down at his maroon stained sleeve. Trying to buy himself more time. He sat down at one of the chairs at the table as he waited for the sure stinging pain of the cleaning crap.

Terra came in after Beast Boy, taking a seat at the table and watching him sadly. That looked painful.

Elasta Girl pulled out the antidote next, opening it and pouring some of it onto a clean wash cloth. She looked over at Beast Boy's sleeve. "Just rip it off," she said. "There's no way that's ever going to come out now."

Beast Boy moaned and swung his head back for a moment. He then looked down at his arm, grumbling he ripped the sleeve of his uniform. It came off pretty well once he got it started. The wounds where on his upper arm, so he just tore the whole sleeve off. "Is this going to hurt?" He whimpered.

Terra watched Beast Boy, staring. She swallowed any spit in her mouth, trying to not drool. _He looks good with his shirt torn like that…_ was the thought that literally popped into Terra's mind. She quickly looked away, trying to not blush. _TERRA!_ she screamed at herself again. _Bad! Bad thoughts! BAD! Do NOT think like that!_ she scorned.

Elasta Girl sighed. "Unfortunately, it's the antidote stings," she said. Terra looked up again, glancing at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy cringed. "You know, if I don't die from blood loss, I'm going to die of extreme shock and pain from that stuff." He eyed the antidote with a accusing look.

Elasta Girl shook her head. "You won't die, Beast Boy," she promised, starting over now. "Okay, it's going to sting a little," she warned before placing the wash cloth over his wounds and starting to clean his arm.

"OW!" Beast Boy screamed. "A little!" He whined. "Its like reliving the actual fight!" Okay, maybe he over-dramatized it a bit... just a little.

Terra flinched a little. She hated that stuff too.

"Knock it off, you little Drama King," Elasta Girl half laughed, ruffling his hair. She continued to dab the wounds off, cleaning it up as well as she could. After that was done, she wrapped his arm up with bandages, tight enough to keep it from bleeding too bad.

Terra lifted her head up a bit. _Torn clothes… and bandages…_ The blonde mentally smacked herself. _STOP THAT!_

"Great, torn clothes bandages-" _Why is Terra looking at me like that?_ "-and a bad hair day!" Beast Boy moaned as he turned his quick side glance from Terra to his arm.

Terra glanced away, then back at Beast Boy again. "It's not that bad," she assured him. _Actually… he looks good with messy hair… GAH! Why won't you QUIT thinking that? _

"Says you." Beast Boy snorted at Terra, though meant it in a joking way, as the grin on his face said. He turned back to Elasta Girl. "Am I done now nurse?" He joked.

"Yes, you're done now," Elasta Girl smiled. "You're free to go."

Terra stood up as Elasta Girl gathered the first aid kit things up and put the case back in the cupboard.

"Mento's probably searching for those chicks hu?" Beast Boy more of said then asked. He figured that's what Mento would be doing, seemed, him-ish enough.

"He might be," Elasta Girl said, picking up the wash cloth and wringing it out in the sink before throwing it away. "I wouldn't exactly doubt it."

Beast Boy looked around. Wanting to feel helpful he picked up the bloody sleeve and stood up, then walking over and dropping it in the trash can. "Do you need help with anything?" He asked Elasta Girl. "I'm bored."

"No," Elasta Girl smiled. "All the cleaning was finished yesterday. Thanks though."

Terra sighed. What could they do?

"Oh," Beast Boy also sighed with boredom. "I'm going to go get my gameboy then, at least till Mento gets a lead." He decided.

"I'll come with you," Terra declared. Hey, she was bored too.

"Okay! I might need help looking for it anyways." Beast Boy laughed before starting out of the kitchen to the living room where the stairs could be located by the door.

Elasta Girl watched the two leave before returning to the kitchen counter. She was thinking about possibly making cookies.

Terra followed Beast Boy to the living room and up the stairs. "Are you okay?" she asked, kind of out of nowhere. She meant about his arm. She still thought that it looked like it hurt.

Beast Boy turned to Terra. "Hmm?" He looked at his arm. "Oh yeah fine." He smiled then lifted his arm up in a weak attempt to show his scrawny muscles. "I just gotta deal with not having a sleeve for a little bit." He laughed.

"Heh, yeah," Terra laughed a bit. She still thought he looked good with a torn sleeve. She'd never say it though. Unless it slipped… which she really hoped it didn't. That'd be weird. And very, very embarrassing.

"And it feels weird. Having arm A. covered, and arm B. not." He joked.

Terra laughed. "Not like it looks bad though," Terra heard her own voice come. Her smile slipped off her face in about .2 seconds flat. Did she just say that… out loud? She quietly cleared her throat and looked away, down at the floor, feeling her cheeks become a little warmer.

Beast Boy took a minute to catch that before grinning. "Thanks," he laughed and looked over at Terra. Strangely, that made him feel... good for her to compliment him. Weird. Beast Boy opened his bed room door, and surprisingly his gameboy was on his nightstand.

Terra nodded, still glancing around more then looking at Beast Boy though. Okay, she slipped, it was a mistake. It wouldn't happen again. No sirree. "Got it?" she asked, glancing at Beast Boy.

Later that night Beast Boy was taking his turn with the gameboy on the couch. Like Terra and himself had done for the past few hours. They had spent most of the day during that battle, it had been around lunch time then, now it was just a little after supper. Mento had (as far as Beast Boy knew) been working the whole time, they had to take his food to him in the garage where he was working. And over the hours B thought he noticed the others around more then often. He would bet cleaning for a week that they were checking on Terra and him, they seemed paranoid after the closet. But he just ignored it and paid attention to the game.

Terra had noticed the adults hanging around more too. She figured she didn't blame them… but still. Why couldn't they just believe that Beast Boy and she hadn't actually done anything? She was purposely sitting really close to Beast Boy, leaning over to be able to see the screen of the gameboy.

Beast Boy's eyes glanced over at Terra, not being able to help his slightly flirty grin. Though when the clock struck ten he looked up, surprised Mento hadn't called them to bed. Or at least someone. Or if they had he just hadn't listened. The second was more likely.

"Brat boy, second time, bed." Robot Man said as he walked by.

"Five more minutes? I'm about to catch something!" Beast Boy looked back down at the game as he played.

Robot Man, being the push over for the green teenager he was, sighed. "Better not get me in trouble."

"Thanks Cliff!" Beast Boy thanked before putting his concentration back into the game.

Terra grinned, laughing quietly before returning her gaze to the screen of the game as well. Her eyes didn't stay there long though. She glanced up at Beast Boy, then looked to the floor again. She tended to do that a lot. Once again, she looked at Beast Boy, smiling, then the screen.

Beast Boy had caught Terra looking at him once, and had smiled, then looked down at the game again. His concentration didn't last long though when he heard a conversation coming from the kitchen.

"You know, people do need to sleep. Do you plan to just stay in there all night?" Robot Man half laughed.

"If I have too," Mento snorted.

"Steve, you're overworking yourself," Elasta Girl said, concern in her voice.

"Again," Negative Man put in.

Terra looked up towards the kitchen, cocking her head to the side.

"No I'm not." Mento sounded sure of himself on that one.

"Ooo, lets eavesdrop." Beast Boy whispered to Terra before setting the hand held game down and peeking over the back of the couch towards the kitchen entrance.

Terra nodded, grinning. She lived for eavesdropping! Okay, so not really, but it sure was fun. She followed his lead, looking over the back of the couch at the kitchen.

"You are too, and you know it," Elasta Girl's voice came.

"There's a new threat, a team, and being led by Rouge, I need to find out where they are." Mento admitted. "But I'm not over working."

"I don't know why we bother to change his mind anymore." Robot Man mused.

"Steve…" Elasta Girl trailed. "Get some sleep. It will do you good."

Terra looked over at Beast Boy, remembering the story he told her about the whole 'Brotherhood of Evil' thing. "Mento reminds me of Robin," she whispered to Beast Boy.

"I know, it's scary." Beast Boy whispered back to Terra, laughter tinting his voice.

"Rita, it's not even eleven yet!" Mento sounded more like a whining kid at that line other then an adult super hero. Marriage, weird things happened to you.

"You have until 11:30, and then I want you to get some sleep!" Elasta Girl half ordered. "You've done nothing today but study this team. You need rest."

Robot Man was trying not to bust into laughter at Elasta Girl telling MENTO what to do.

Mento grumbled, "Fine," he muttered.

Beast Boy snickered, covering his mouth. Though it got Mento's attention and he walked in to see the two. "What are you still doing up? Bed!"

Beast Boy moaned as he stood up and grabbed his gameboy, then starting up the stairs at a slug-pace.

"Faster! Supposed to -be in bed!" Mento ordered, and Beast Boy obeyed.

Terra sighed, but wasted no time in catching up with Beast Boy and getting away from Mento. Ever since the whole closet feeling, she'd gotten the feeling that Mento wasn't too fond of her. But, that might hopefully just be her imagination.

Beast Boy stopped at his bedroom, he figured he would skip brushing his teeth this one night. "Nighty night Ter," He smiled and waved at her before entering his room and closing the door. He changed into his PJ's with some trouble, when something touched his arm it stung. He hoped that wouldn't be the case for tomorrow as he climbed into bed and snuggled up.

"Good night, Beast Boy," Terra waved back, going to her room for her toothbrush and toothpaste. She did kind of a quick and lazy job of brushing her teeth and carried her stuff back with her. After throwing them down on her backpack, she changed into her pajamas, yawning and flung herself on the bed. It was funny how big the difference was, how much more tired she was at the end of a day if there was a fight, compared to if it was a peaceful day. Terra was asleep within minutes.

Beast Boy turned over in bed as morning rays came in through his window. He made angry noises and tried ducking his head under his pillow. Not how he wanted to wake up, wait, he didn't want to wake up period. But once awake the green teenager couldn't go back to sleep so shot up. Looking annoyed, he glanced at the clock that beeped 6:20, man; he lost ten minutes of sleep!

Beast Boy grunted as he walked out of his room, not bothering to change yet. He still had ten minutes right? What the heck could he do though this early? Nothing that he- wait, CARTOONS! Ha, it had been months since he watched a cartoon really. He looked at Terra's door and stopped, and who else better to watch them with? He walked over and knocked on the door, "Terra!" He yelled.

Terra distantly heard the knock on her door, and then Beast Boy calling her name. She opened her eyes and looked at the clock. 6:20. "Noooo," she whined, stretching her word out and throwing her pillow over her head again. "What?" she called back, her voice muffled from the pillow over her head.

"Terra," Beast Boy called in his most pitiful voice. "Please get up!"

Terra opened one eyes and glared at the darkness under her pillow before lifting her head up from under the pillow. Darn that pitiful voice… she threw the covers off of her and literally dragged her feet over to the door. She rubbed her eyes and yawned before opening the door. "What?" she asked, grumpily, though mostly joking now.

"YAY!" Beast Boy cheered when Terra did get up. "C'mon! I need someone to watch cartoons with!" He reached over and grabbed her wrist then started dragging her towards the stairs with him, before Terra could resist.

"Cartoons?" Terra asked, allowing him to just pull her away. She hadn't watched cartoons in a long time. She thought for a minute before grinning. "Would we be able to watch cartoons, sitting on the couch, and eating cereal?" That was something EVERY kid had to do sometime in their life.

"I don't see why not, if Elasta Girl hasn't made breakfast yet." Beast Boy laughed as he let go of her wrist and jogged down the stairs.

Terra grinned and followed him down the stairs. Elasta Girl saw them, giving them a questioning look. "What are you two doing up so early?" she asked. It DEFINITELY wasn't like them to be up before they were supposed to be.

"I blame the sun for rising and my curtains for not closing themselves." Beast Boy joked.

"And I blame Beast Boy," Terra pointed to him, accusingly, though joking.

Elasta Girl laughed a little bit.

Beast Boy grinned proudly. "Can we just have cereal for breakfast this morning?" He asked Elasta Girl with his famous puppy face.

"Of course you can," Elasta Girl smiled. "Cereal's in the cabinet."

"Thanks Rita," Beast Boy darted past her and into the kitchen. In about 5.3 seconds he had the cereal, and milk poured in his bowl and had a spoon out.

Terra followed Beast Boy, opening the cabinet and looking at the different cereals. "No way…" she said slowly, pulling down a box of cereal. "Captain Crunch? I haven't has this since I was a kid!" she squealed excitedly. She poured herself a bowl, added milk and also got a spoon.

Beast Boy laughed at Terra before taking his bowl of frosted flakes into the living room and sitting on the couch Indian style. Grabbing the remote with one hand and balancing the bowl in the other.

Terra followed Beast Boy, grinning as she sat down next to him, bringing her knees up to her chest. "So what kind of cartoons are we watching?" she asked.

"Watcha wanna watch?" Beast Boy asked as he flipping through the channels.

"Eh," Terra shrugged. "Whatever's on." She ate a spoonful of her cereal and grinned. This was her favorite cereal ever.

Beast Boy stopped flipping at a random channel. HA! The old pokemon, all well. He didn't care really. He set the remote down and ate his cereal as he watched the starting show.

Robot Man came in, yawning, he glanced at the yellow and green heads he saw from behind the couch and smirked. Grabbing the camera from the nearby table he was able to walk in front of the two teens and snapping a picture.

"That's a keeper." He laughed.

"Dude!" Beast Boy whined, though laughed too.

"AH!" Terra yelped. "My eyes! I'm blind!" So, she'd exaggerated a little teensy bit. She was seeing little flashing dots all over though. Well, if she wasn't completely awake before, she sure was now.

Robot Man laughed as he walked away with the Polaroid picture. "I gotta send this to your friends."

"Dude!" Beast Boy shouted again.

"What?" Terra whined. "You're joking, right?" she called after him.

"Nope, it should make a cute postcard." Robot Man mused.

"Sometimes I think this is how Cyborg will be as a grown up." Beast Boy muttered, though his voice was tinted with laughing.

"There's no doubt in my mind," Terra laughed.

"Raven could be like Larry... you know our similarities are really scary." Beast Boy spooned another wet mouthful of cereal into his mouth.

Terra laughed a little before taking another bite of cereal. "You know, you're right," she said.

"STEVE! YOU GOTTA EAT!" Robot Man called from the kitchen.

A few minutes later Mento walked into the kitchen from outside with a folder full of papers and an annoyed face. "Breakfast isn't that important," he muttered.

Terra eyes were still glued to the screen. She glanced over at Beast Boy as the show continued on, then back at the TV. She felt like a five year old doing this. …It was kinda fun.

Beast Boy had his spoon hanging out of the corner of his mouth, cereal gone already. Though most of the milk stayed in there. He would eat it with cereal, but not by itself. It was still dairy.

Terra tipped the bowl up to her lips, gulping down the remaining milk. She finished it off and put her spoon in the bowl, setting it down on the coffee table for the time being.

Beast Boy looked like a zombie, sitting there with a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth with the spoon hanging in the corner. Wide eyes as he watched the TV. And the bowl hanging in his hands uselessly.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy and laughed. She snapped her fingers in his face, trying to snap him out of it.

Beast Boy blinked a few times and looked over at Terra and laughed a little, letting his spoon fall. His ears twitched as Mento called the Doom Patrol in, guess he found something out. "Duty calls," Beast Boy joked to Terra as he stood up and walked into the kitchen, setting his bowl in the sink though keeping a hold of his spoon for some reason.

Terra stood and picked her empty bowl up, following Beast Boy. She set her bowl and spoon in the sink atop his.

"I think I have a lead on who two of those girls were." Mento declared. "Two fitting their description, broke into the Brain's old lair. When the guards woke up, Madam Rouge was gone, and they left with no trace." He read a police report out. "And- BEAST BOY, PAY ATTENTION!"

Beast Boy looked up from where he was balancing the spoon on his nose. "Sorry!" He took the spoon with one hand and grinned innocently. "I'm all ears," he wiggled his elf ears with the same grin.

Mento rolled his eyes before continuing his findings on the new 'team'.

Terra tried not to laugh, succeeding too, mostly in fear of getting yelled at. She couldn't help the smile on her face though.

It took Mento all around about ten minutes to explain, half the time though he was snapping for Beast Boy to pay attention, finally making him put the spoon in the sink instead of playing with it. "In all, we need to be ready for another attack. With Rouge leading those girls, I don't know what will happen." He concluded.

"Are we done?" Beast Boy asked. Mento sighed, "Yes Beast Boy, we're done."

"So, we should be ready for anything, then?" Elasta Girl asked.

Terra pushed herself away from the counter top she'd been leaning on.

Mento nodded at his wife. "That means light practice, I don't need a worn out team."

"Be lazy, gotcha!" Beast Boy laughed as he left the room to the living room, taking the stairs.

"That's not what I said!" Mento called after him.

Terra laughed and went after Beast Boy, following him upstairs.

"I gotta change, see you in a few." Beast Boy told Terra over his shoulder before turning into his room and closing the door.

Terra nodded and went to her own room, closing the door behind her before changing into her regular yellow shorts and black crop top. She pulled on socks, boots, gloves, and her belt before leaving the room again and once more closing the door.

Beast Boy looked at his torn uniform then one of his spares, not sure which he SHOULD wear. In a guilty thought he liked that Terra liked the one without a sleeve, but it felt weird. And it was just a bandage, not a cast... so he pulled on the spare uniform and walked out of his room while pulling his silver and black gloves on. Tugging at them slightly for no real reason.

Terra spotted Beast Boy and smiled. "So, was there anything you wanted to do today?" she asked as she walked up to him.

Beast Boy shrugged, "I don't know, nothing I can really think of. We could call and bug the others, or uh-..." Beast Boy shrugged again. He did have to admit, the gameboy was entertaining for only so long.

Terra sighed and looked down at the ground, thinking for a moment. "Hmm… well… we could always just go… on a walk, catch a movie, or go to the mall or something," she listed with a shrug, looking back up.

Beast Boy grinned. "Good idea! Hang on, I'm going to go check in with Rita first." He turned around and jogged down the stairs at a faster speed then thought possible. "Rita!" He called.

"Right here!" Elasta Girl called from the kitchen. She set the rag she had down and started over towards the staircase.

Beast Boy stopped at the foot of the stairs and leaned over the railing, watching Elasta Girl as he talked. "Can me and Terra go out for a walk? Please?"

Elasta Girl thought briefly, considering his question. "Sure, I don't see why not," she said.

Beast Boy smiled, "Thank you! We'll only be maybe an hour or two." He turned back around and jogged up the stairs at the same fast rate. "She said we could go!" He shouted happily at Terra as he jogged down the hall.

Terra smiled. "Awesome! Are you ready, or is there something you need to grab?" she asked. She was ready to go. She might want to grab her wallet though, just incase.

"Yeah, my money. I think I left it in my other uniform." Beast Boy walked backwards so he could face Terra as he neared his room. "Know why? BECUASE I AM BUYING! No exceptions!" He laughed before turning around and entering his room. He looked around briefly where did he put that uniform last night? Or was it this morning. Eh, either way, he had a missing pair of black and purple pants.

"Think what you want to," Terra called after him, going back to her room. She opened the door, going straight to her backpack to start digging through it for her wallet… at the bottom of her bag. She finally got it out though and put it in her pocket, standing up and leaving her room once more.

Beast Boy looked around, lazily at first then he got on his hands and knees to look for the lost pair of pants. Finally looking under his bed. He stuck his tongue out as his hand searched around. His hand felt something hard, not pants but he pulled it out. He sat up and held the item in both hands. The long object was wooden in the middle, and framed with a solid metal. He looked the item over, flipping it to the other side, to see the name LOGAN carved into the wood.

FLAST BACK:

_Little Garfield sat in his parents room sobbing quietly to himself. He was curled up in a little ball, snuggling his toy monkey close. After a few minutes he sat up on the old matress on the floor that had been used as a bed. It was just a small little hut they had been staying in, and he had to leave soon._

_"Garfield? It's time to go." Said a gental male voice._

_Gar looked towards the exit and whiped his eyes. He looked around the room brielfy, not sure why, but grabbed his fathers old hunting knife. He guessed he wanted somthing of his parents to keep with him, he had his monkey his mother have bought him, and now his fathers old knife._

END.

He smiled half heartedly as he brought the blade out of the knife. Surprisingly it was still sharp, or at least looked like it. He had no intentions of finding out as he closed it and set the knife aside. Digging under his bed a little longer he found the pants, pulled the money out he stuffed it in his current pocket. Beast Boy grabbed the knife and bolted out of his room and over towards Terra. "Guess what I found!"

Terra looked over at Beast Boy, her smile immediately finding its way back to her face. "What?" she asked, walking up to him.

Beast Boy held the knife up. "This," He grinned and handed it out to her. "It's real too!"

Terra took the knife, turning it over in her hands a few times. "Cool!" she exclaimed, handing it back to him. "Where'd you find it?"

"Under my bed, where else?" Beast Boy laughed as he took the knife back and flipped it over, showing the last name. "It was my dad's. Ironically, he used to hunt." Beast Boy laughed, though it sounded half fake.

Terra laughed a little. "So, are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep." Beast Boy smiled, "Oh yeah, here." He handed the knife to her. "Weird random present." He joked.

Terra looked down at the knife, then back up at Beast Boy. She shook her head. "You keep it," she said. "It was your dad's."

"So? I'm trusting you with it." Beast Boy smiled. He didn't know what was urging him to give it to her; he just had a feeling about it. Like some little voice in his head was telling him to give it to her, some kind of sixth sense.

Terra looked down, putting her hand over it, but not picking it up. In other words, she was almost holding his hand. "Only if you're really sure," she said.

"Really, really. I'm sure you'll take better care of it then I could." Beast Boy joked with a warm smile.

Terra stared at him as if reading his mind, making absolutely SURE he was sure. When she was satisfied, she smiled and picked the blade up out of his hand. "Thanks."

"No prob," Beast Boy smiled again, standing there a minute as if glued to his current place before shaking his head. "C'mon! We're wasting day light!"

Terra pocketed the knife and then started down the hall. "Okay, c'mon," she said. "Where are we going anyways? Movie, walk, mall?"

"Don't know, it's up to the lad- I mean, tomboy." Beast Boy joshed her as he walked at her side.

"Movies then, I guess?" Terra suggested. She didn't know what she wanted to see, or even what was out for that matter. That was helpful.

"Sure, lets catch the first comedy playing!" Beast Boy laughed as he jogged down the stairs. "WE'RE LEAVING NOW!" He yelled, just to make sure someone knew they would be gone.

"Bye Beast Boy, bye Terra!" Elasta Girl called from the kitchen.

"See ya," Terra called back as they made their way to the front door.

Beast Boy jogged ahead and got the door for Terra, "See you in a few!"

Terra smiled at Beast Boy as she passed through the door. "Okay, you're gonna have to show me where the movie theatre is, cause I've never been here and I have no clue," she laughed.

"I'll try to remember, it's been years." Beast Boy laughed as he closed the door behind him and morphed into a green falcon, flying into town was easier then walking.

Terra lifted up a piece of earth to follow Beast Boy on. The two flew around a little bit, searching for the movie theatre. It didn't take all that long until they came to the main part of town. It wasn't too far down the road that the movie theatre could finally be seen.

Beast Boy swooped down and resumed human form, looking up at Terra and grinned, ignoring the looks they both got from the passer bys.

Terra brought the large piece of earth to a stop and jumped off next to Beast Boy. "Lead the way," she offered, grinning.

"As you wish." Beast Boy did a mock bow and started leading the way towards the movies, they had landed a little ways from it. And to his surprise the streets were starting to clear.

Terra laughed and followed Beast Boy, looking around the place as they went.

A few minutes later they came to the ticket booth, Beast Boy ordered two of a total random comedy, and didn't care if Terra got mad at him, he paid for both of them then turned to her. "Shall we continue?" He asked with a half smirk.

Terra glared at Beast Boy, jokingly of course. "You suck," she said, shaking her head. "I brought money. That's a trip to my room that's now wasted." She grinned, joking again. What she really meant was that he didn't have to pay for her.

"Yep, I'm evil, say it all you want. How dare I pay." Beast Boy laughed as he swung his arm around her shoulders and started walking over to the entrance.

"Exactly!" Terra said, hanging her head, and pouting as she walked with him. "How DARE you pay!" she wailed, trying to suppress her laughter. She lifted her head up though, grinning.

"Look out world, a new villain is on the loose! HE PAYS!" Beast Boy busted into laughter, tilting his head against Terra's for a moment before suppressing the rest.

Terra giggled, soon that turned to a laugh. She loved his laugh! She smiled sweetly when he rested his head on hers, blushing a little. "C'mon, let's go," she said, taking his hand and continuing to walk to the theatre.

Beast Boy pushed the door open with his spare hand (after removing his arm from her shoulders) and pulled Terra inside before it shut.

"Are you hungry?" Terra asked, nodding toward the snack bars. It was full of unhealthy foods, candy, sugar, soda, popcorn (with the option of extra butter or salt), nachos, and hot dogs. Probably more. That was one food Terra would never eat ever again. Hot dogs. Bleh.

"No, because I don't want you buying anything for me, I know you will. I know you." Beast Boy laughed.

Terra heaved an annoyed sigh. "Then I'll buy US something to SHARE," she said, attempting to pull herself towards the snack bars. She wasn't really hungry, she just wanted to buy SOMETHING so that he didn't pay for ALL of it.

"If its for US then I am helping." Beast Boy chimed.

"Not if it means you're only gonna pay more then you already have! Forget it," Terra laughed, punching him lightly on the shoulder on the arm that wasn't hurt.

"Okay fine, if it keeps you from buying I win." Beast Boy smirked proudly.

Terra shook her head again. "Someday, someday I'll get you back. Maybe not today. Maybe not tomorrow. Maybe not even next year, but SOMEday I WILL pay you back." The blonde smiled through her threat.

"Mmm hm, I'll be looking forward to it." Beast Boy smiled. "So did you want anything or what?"

"No," Terra said, smiling again. "Let's just go catch the movie before we miss the previews!" Some people thought she was crazy, but she loved the previews!

Beast Boy laughed and handed the man in front of the hall their tickets then bolted past, finding their room he walked in, still holding Terra's hand. "Where do you want to sit?" He whispered to her.

"Top row," Terra whispered back. The top row was where she usually sat. She didn't know why, but she liked the top row.

"Top it is! Anything for our little tomboy princess." Beast Boy teased her before walking to the side, through the empty top row seats then sitting down.

Terra half glared at Beast Boy before running up the steps to the top row. She moved down the row, guessing where the seat closest to the exact middle of the large screen was and sat down.

Beast Boy sat quietly throughout the whole movie- phst yeah right! He was laughing most of the time; he couldn't help it and tried muffling his snorts and giggles. People were always shushing him, but it did little good. After the movie Beast Boy stood up, letting out his fits of laughter while he could, he offered his hand down to Terra to help her up. They movie had been around two hours long, they should be heading back.

Terra had enjoyed the movie. Whatever she hadn't laughed at cause she found it stupid, she always DID laugh though. Laughter was contagious and with Beast Boy cracking up, it was hard to not crack up with him. She grinned and took his hand in hers before standing up.

Beast Boy smiled at Terra "we should be getting back before we get in trouble for being gone for longer then a couple hours." He only half joked.

"Okay," Terra agreed, starting to walk down the aisle of seats. She liked this theatre, the aisles were actually big enough for you to walk through without stepping on other peoples' toes. Or, it looked like it.

Beast Boy walked behind her, still holding her hand for his own reasons. Though once out of the aisle he pushed ahead after letting go of her hand and held the door open for Terra once more, and whoever else came out.

Terra smiled again. "Thanks," she said, giving a small laugh. She waited outside the door for him, leaned up against the wall so she wouldn't be in anyone's way.

Beast Boy pushed his way through the entrance and joined Terra, "C'mon lets go!" He laughed as he jogged ahead.

Terra ran after Beast Boy, catching up with him seconds later. "You lead again, I don't remember how we got here and I don't wanna be responsible for getting us lost," she half laughed.

Beast Boy laughed as he led Terra out of the movies and into the sunlight. "IT BURRNS!" He creamed, falling to his knees. "THE LIGHT BURNS USSSS!"

Terra started cracking up at the sight of Beast Boy on his knees, screaming 'it burns'. Sure, they were getting weird looks. But did they care? Never. "C'mon, Beast Boy, let's go," she laughed, tugging at his hand.

"Party pooper," Beast Boy jokingly accused. "We're going to be late, wanna take a shortcut?" He ask as he stood up and wrapping his hand over Terra's.

"Yeah, sure," Terra smiled, jumping up on the rock she had flown over here in a sitting position so her legs dangled over the edge. "Shortcuts are always good when you're gonna be late."

Beast Boy smiled and nodded, "Can I ride? Please? I don't feel like flying." He pouted as he looked up at Terra with the puppy pout face.

The blonde geomancer smiled and laughed again. "Course you can," she said, not being able to say no to that face. He was too good at it.

Beast Boy gave a little victory dance before scrambling up on the rock. He sat down next to Terra with his hands behind him, holding him up. "Okay, go that way." Beast Boy pointed behind a building. "That will lead you to an ally that you take, over the fence then it's a pretty straight shot back to the mansion." He told her proudly.

"Kay," Terra smiled. She kept the rock pretty low to the ground, just to it was barely a couple inches off the ground. She lifted her feet up onto the edge of the rock, her knees up to her chest, holding herself up like Beast Boy did. She turned behind the building she was told to and started down the ally.

Beast Boy bobbled his head from side to side as if a song was playing, well it was in his head. His feet where also banging against the rock. Overall it was a peaceful ride until he heard something. Beast Boy's face lost the usual carefree left and a more cautious one replaced it. "Did you hear that?" He turned to Terra.

Terra slowed the rock down as she turned to look at Beast Boy. "Hear what?" she asked, giving him a questioning look. He had better ears then her.

Beast Boy looked away as if looking for the source, "It was probably just a cat, never-" he didn't get to finish his sentence before a long arm reached out of no where and dragged the green teenager down.

* * *

Little longer then suposed to be, but we left it at this nice little cliffy for you -evil laughter again becuase its fun- 

So, thank you Green Galent (er I think that is right -anime sweat drop-) for the cartoon idea, it was cute. Hope you are all still enjoying this fanfiction so far.

**_ ...Please Read and Review..._**  



	8. Chapter: 7, Part 1

**Chapter: 7  
Part 1  
**

"BEAST BOY!" Terra yelled, reaching down to try and grab his hand. She missed though and instead slid off the rock. Weird… she didn't see anyone around. Terra had her back turned to the rock she'd just been sitting on, but before she knew what was going on, she felt it fly out from the back of her legs, causing her to fall back on it. It was cold… and covered in ice. It tipped over after rising a bit, sending the blonde to the ground. She hit the concrete and moaned.

Beast Boy struggled against Madam Rouge's tight grip. His pupils disappeared as he changed into a rhino and charged forward, breaking free from the villainess's grip though being thrown aside by yellow beams.

Terra stood up, rubbing her side. That had hurt. She was forced to jump aside as a blast of fire was sent shooting down at her. She pulled up a shield of rock around herself, glaring. Not _these guys again-_ Terra's thoughts were cut off by letting out a yelp as she was shoved into the rock wall she had forced up from the ground. She wheeled around to see Sierra smirking at her before throwing a punch. Terra blocked it and continued blocking the punches the ice girl threw. She finally ducked one, causing Sierra's fist to meet with the rock. Terra brought her foot up, pulling Sierra down by the ankle only to have more fire shot down at her.

Beast Boy shook off the hit and blew through his nose, more then annoyed he morphed into a T-rex though it was risky due to the tight space. And it didn't stop Night Hawk and her swift zooms through the air and eye beams. He made snaps at her but she was almost impossible to hit in this slower form. He had to resume human for the moment, but it was a mistake as Rouge's hand wrapped around his ankle and threw him in the air. Where Night Hawk hit the green elf with her eye beams.

Beast Boy let out a short yell as he was thrown into some dumpsters, though waited, until one of them wondered if he was finished and walked within range.

Sierra shot up into the air, Terra followed, letting the piece of concrete beneath her feet shoot up after her.

Angel flew up behind Terra, grabbing her arms and holding her there. Terra grunted as she struggled against Angel's grip. She her eyes grew slightly wider when she paused to watch Sierra create a piece of ice and sharpen it. A glare formed on Terra's face and she managed to flip herself behind Angel. She didn't care that it was a long fall down; she easily summoned another piece of concrete up to her to land under her feet.

Terra flew down the ally way, Angel right behind her. The fact that Terra was forcing dagger-sharp, spike-like rocks to shoot from the ground wasn't stopping Angel (she also forced them back down after Angel passed because first off, they took up too much space and it juts made it more difficult for Beast Boy and her, and so that she or Beast Boy wouldn't get hurt). Terra yelped when an ice block collided with her rock. "Oh, come on!" she snapped, clearly becoming annoyed with these girls. She flew closer the ground now but skidded the rock to a stop as Sierra landed right in front of her. Terra glared backing off, but this didn't help, seeing as how Angel was right behind her.

Night Hawk flew a little closer to the heap of cans and garbage Beast Boy had been thrown into, but as she peered in, she learned it was a mistake as a large tiger leaped from the bags, pinning her down and snarling. Night Hawk glared before shooting Beast Boy in the face with her beams, enough to make him stumble back in a retreat.

Madam Rouge watched from the side lines, she would admit, her new 'team' needed elbow grease. She turned her head to watch as Beast Boy threw Night Hawk into the building wall. Okay, maybe some more grease then she thought. With a frustrated sigh, Rouge whipped her hand out and smacked Beast Boy up by the chin, in his rhino form it was still enough pressure to make him stumble back once more.

Terra glared, her eyes glowing golden yellow. She once more forced two concrete hands up from the ground, one behind each of the girls. Both Angel and Sierra paused as they were shadowed over by something. The two of them both turned around, but were too slow in attacking as both the concrete hands grabbed the girls, holding them in a fist. Terra's eyes went back to normal, watching Sierra and Angel struggle before smirking.

Rouge signaled Night Hawk towards Terra before taking a step closer to Beast Boy, who had his head lowered in a charging position. "I remember you," She told him before dodging his charge then grabbing his thick leg and tripping him in a counter attack. "You were the little boy that almost destroyed us," she accused, right before having to dodge the ham fist of a giant gorilla.

Night Hawk, taking her cue ran towards Terra, hoping she could get this attack right, this time. Her eyes glowed a vibrant yellow as she threw a punch towards the blonde.

Terra, who'd been taking a quick breather before going to help Beast Boy, had her back turned to Rouge and Night Hawk. The young geomancer quickly realized her mistake as she felt someone's fist make contact with her. "AH!" Terra yelped, being shoved forward and almost falling to the ground. She caught herself though, shooting a death glare up at her attacker.

Night Hawk smirked and twirled her fingers at Terra's direction, mocking her in clear tone. A swift moment later though, she had her eye beams upon the geomancer and that was followed by a quick snatch-and-grab. Though her hand held Terra's hair, it would hurt, a lot, if Terra tried anything now. Night Hawk smirked again, this time, proudly.

Beast Boy was thrown aside once more, in human form he groaned. As much as his pride hated to admit it, they needed back up. He quickly stood up once more and dodged the shooting hand towards him and morphed into a hawk, flying over the fence, though he was forgetting someone. Beast Boy resumed human form once more and looked back. "Terra!" He yelled.

Terra glared at Night Hawk, but couldn't help the pained expression she knew was on her face. She was being held by her hair; that HURT! Terra bit her lip before, contemplating the only thing she could think up doing to get free without hurting herself even more. Terra sighed, closing her eyes. In one swift movement, pulled the knife Beast Boy had give to her from her pocket, flipped it open, and brought it down fast and hard enough to cut through her hair. Of course it was uneven and choppy, but there really wasn't any way to avoid that. Her hair fell about right below her shoulders but she paid no attention right now as a rock she'd pulled up from the ground forced her upward more into the air. She sat on her knees, rubbing her head as she steered the rock over the fence she'd seen Beast Boy pass over.

Beast Boy hadn't had time to have the slightly shocked expression his face was sure to have later as he morphed into a falcon and swiftly kept up with Terra, getting out of harms way for the moment.

Night Hawk looked down at the handful of bright blonde hair in her hands, sighing with frustration she threw it aside.

Terra looked back at Beast Boy, just to be sure he was there before continuing on, rubbing her head still. Once she thought they were far enough away, she slowed down a bit, glancing at Beast Boy since she had no idea where the heck they were going.

Beast Boy caught her message and flew ahead of Terra, leading the way towards their current home. He swooped down and morphed back to his regular human form at the last minute. He looked up at Terra, waiting for her to land with a blank look on his face.

Terra landed after him, standing up slowly. She pulled some of her hair into her range of vision and groaned. She shook it away, glancing at Beast Boy, then the house, then back to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy smiled at her, "Oh c'mon, it's not that bad, really." He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes it is," Terra said gloomily. "It's short. I don't like my hair short."

"Awww c'mon! Think of it as a try for a new look!" Beast Boy tried cheering her up as he walked towards the house, hoping they wouldn't be in trouble for being late. Not like it was their fault really!

Terra shrugged. She didn't like new. Well, with some things she didn't. She dragged her feet along, following him at a slug pace towards the house.

Beast Boy walked in first, leaving the door open for Terra, "We're home!" He yelled loudly.

"And better have good reasoning!" Mento's voice warned from the other room, probably kitchen. Beast Boy sighed, well at least he had a good it-wasn't-our-fault on his side.

Terra didn't flinch at Mento's yelling. First off, she knew it was coming, and secondly, she was too annoyed and angered with what had just happened to care. She sluggishly dragged herself in, closing the front door behind her.

Mento came walking in with crossed arms and an annoyed look on his face. Narrow eyes, hard jaw, yeah it was easy to tell. He glanced at them both then looked back at Terra's hair, raising an eye brow under the helmet. "Well?"

"Wasn't our fault we're late!" Beast Boy complained. "We got ambushed."

Terra stood, cross armed and slightly pouting. "Same group that we fought last time," she grumbled.

Elasta Girl came into the room that moment. "Ambushed?" she asked, her previous look of slight annoyance at Beast Boy and Terra being late turning to worry. "Well, are you both okay?"

Terra half nodded and half shrugged. She was okay, just… mad.

Beast Boy looked at Terra then back at the two adults. "I think so, Ter got a hack job though," he smirked.

Terra shot Beast Boy a (mostly) joking glare and playfully punched him. Not hard though.

Elasta Girl looked over at Terra, examining her now uneven hair. "That's nothing I can't fix," she smiled.

"You can fix it?" Terra asked, brightening up a bit.

"Well, I can't make it grow back-" at these words, Terra's face fell again. "-but I can make it look better."

"Keep this attitude up, and with your new hair we're going to have a blonde Raven." Beast Boy joked to Terra, nudging her arm slightly.

"Where was the ambush?" Of course, Mento would be the one to ask that.

"In an uh- alley..."

Mento gave Beast Boy a look that said something along the lines 'oh, we don't have a ton of those or nothing'.

"Umm- not far from our house." Beast Boy added, Mento nodded satisfied with that and turned around and left, probably to his desk in the garage.

"What were you two doing in an alley, anyways?" Negative Man asked, coming into the room as well.

"We were running a little late, so decided to take a short cut," Terra said.

"Caught a movie, lasted longer then we thought." Beast Boy added in.

Negative Man nodded before going back into the kitchen.

Terra's attention went back to her hair, shaking her head around a little. Well… her head was lighter. Other then that it was just annoying. She'd always had long hair.

"I can help you fix that now if you want," Elasta Girl offered.

Terra sighed, nodding her okay.

"Love to see your brothers face if he found out what happened to your hair," Beast Boy whispered to Terra, trying not to laugh at the picture.

"Wouldn't that be funny," Terra said, trying not to laugh at the picture of that too. She let a smile come to her face though as Elasta Girl started heading upstairs. Terra followed her, glancing back at Beast Boy, giving him a 'this should be fun' look.

"I wanna watch!" Beast Boy followed the two girls, not having anything else to do really.

Terra grinned. Having Beast Boy there always made things more fun.

Elasta Girl led the two teens up to one of the other spare bed room. In the room was a wooden chair and (luckily) an extra pair of scissors. She pulled the chair out to the middle of the room and took the scissors. "Just have a seat right there," she said. Terra nodded and sat down a bit unsurely, gripping the arm rests nervously. She'd always hated haircuts for some reason.

Beast Boy didn't enter the room, in fear while she was at it Elasta Girl decided he needed a hair cut too. Better safe then sorry. He crossed his arms and leaned on the door frame, watching. In a way he would be kinda, disappointed at Terra's hair cut. He liked the long blonde hair, but she was still... Terra. So he wouldn't fret over it.

Terra glanced over at Beast Boy, letting out a sigh and grinning nervously.

Elasta Girl started cutting Terra's hair, evening it out more and making it look good. Terra was nervously drumming her fingers and tapping one foot when she heard "Oops…" from Elasta Girl. The poor blonde's face immediately fell.

"What do you mean… 'oops'?" She asked, eyes wide.

"I'm just kidding, Terra, relax," Elasta Girl laughed when she heard a deep relieved sigh come from Terra.

"That was so…" Terra started, sounding really whiny, but it soon turned to a laugh. "mean," she finished off.

Beast Boy snorted, "Good one," he laughed.

"You're not the only jokester around here," Elasta Girl smiled. "Just the biggest."

"And I shall proudly hold that title." Beast Boy laughed.

"I don't think I trust you with scissors anymore," Terra joked, pretending to pout. Though, she had to admit, it had been a kind of funny joke.

"Don't worry Terra, if you are to fear anyone with scissors, I think you should fear Cyborg, last time he tried to 'trim' my hair I came out looking like I got mangled... though that might have been on purpose..." Beast Boy recalled.

Terra laughed. "I wouldn't doubt that," she said.

"Stop moving before I really do mess up," Elasta Girl teased.

That shut Terra up pretty quickly. Elasta girl finished up a few minutes later. Terra's hair was much shorter then when they had first met. It was now shoulder length ( a little choppy so that when it grew back it would kind of layer), yet those two strands that never stayed put were still a little longer. "Do you want those trimmed?" Elasta Girl asked.

Terra shook her head no. "They're fine," she said. She shook her head a bit more, her hair was so short! She stood up, running her fingers through her hair for a minute.

"Nice Terra," Beast Boy smiled, the hair made her look... older in a way. He didn't hate it, he kind of liked it actually. Though the longer hair was better in his mind.

"Eh," Terra shrugged, not sounding too happy about it as she stood up. "It does look better then what I did to it," she tried to joke. "Thanks Rita," she said, half smiling.

"You're welcome, Terra," Elasta Girl said, placing the scissors back into a drawer. She walked over and pulled the chair back to it's regular spot. She smiled at the two and left the room.

Terra stared at her reflection in the mirror. She couldn't really say she liked it. She sighed. "You really think it looks okay?" she asked.

Beast Boy nodded, smiling warmly. "Yes Terra, it looks fine! Honest!"

Terra sighed and turned around to face Beast Boy. "Okay…" she said, sounding a bit unsure. She walked over, stopping in front of him. "Did you wanna just go back downstairs, or… what?" she asked.

Beast Boy shrugged, "If you really hate your hair that much, we can always use super glue, you know." He joked.

"It's not that bad," Terra said, grinning. "It's just gonna take some time to get used to. That's all."

"I can't wait to see the others faces," Beast Boy snickered.

"Oh yay," Terra said sarcastically. "Doesn't that sound like a bundle of joy." She just couldn't wait for her millionth trip down to Teasing Town.

* * *

HA! We're evil xD But yeah, I got the idea of cutting Terra's hair after looking at old comic book pages. Her hair used to be short at times O-o So we needed an idea to cut it, then I saw a add for some ninja show I don't watch, Narato, or somthing like that I think. When that girl with pink hair cut her own hair when somone was holding her by it. So yeah, that wasn't an orginal idea.  
Thank you for reading! 

_**...Please Read and Review...**_


	9. Chapter 7, Part 2

**Chapter: 7  
Part 2**

It was a few days later, Mento had lost the lead on the new threat, dubbing themselves, Sisterhood of Evil. An obvious remake. The leader, when not training or being forced to eat and sleep was working, trying to find a new lead on the team. Beast Boy had just stayed out of the way; he wasn't allowed to go out anymore since the stupid ambush. And the logical thinking part in his mind (Yes he has one, belive it or not) didn't blame them for not letting him out, but still his teenager mind was stronger and it hated the rule, almost enough to make him go around complaining about it. But he didn't. Just tried to stay amused.

Elasta Girl had been fussing over the team leader and her husband. She had to force him to go to bed almost every night and convince him to eat a decent meal. It was frustrating and she always got worried over Mento when this happened.

Terra thought the same as Beast Boy pretty much. She was annoyed with the rule, but figured it was better that way. She was starting to get used to the haircut, slowly but surely. She still wanted her old hair back, but knew it would take some time to get like it used to be. It was always weird when she went to brush it and found the brush coming out of her hair much sooner then she was used to. She was working on it though, complaining and groaning less over it everyday.

Beast Boy looked over at Terra from where he sat boredly on the couch. Training was over, and surprisingly, today marked the week of being here. Though he had no intention of leaving. He wanted to stay until these guys or er- girls where taken care of. Beast Boy half grinned Terra's way, telling her everyday he liked the hair cut, just to make her feel better. That and he had to admit, her complaining did get a little on the annoying side.

Beast Boy looked over the back of the couch towards the kitchen area, soon then turning himself around and sitting on his knees. "RITA! What's for supper?" He whined.

"Spaghetti," Elasta Girl called back. "Do you guys wanna help me make it?" she asked.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy. "Nothing better to do," she shrugged.

But before Beast Boy could answer, his T-Com went off. "One minute!" Beast Boy called at Elasta Girl before turning around and opening his T-com. "Hey!" He grinned as Robin's face appeared, though he kinda guessed why the team leader was calling.

"Hey. When are you guys coming home?" Robin asked, near immediately.

Terra looked over from the side, listening in. She made sure to stay out of view of the communicator though.

"Umm..." Beast Boy's eyes darted to towards Terra before back at Robin. "I wanted to stay... a little longer."

"Why?" Robin asked. He knew the Doom Patrol was family to Beast Boy, but even though the Boy Wonder would NEVER admit it, he missed Beast Boy and Terra. It was too quiet. After living with Beast Boy for as long as he had, he'd gotten used to the noise. "How long do you plan on staying?"

"Some trouble has... sprung up. I want to stay till it's taken care of." Beast Boy informed.

Robin sighed. "Alright," he said. "Need help?" he asked, slightly hopeful. It had been a quiet week. Real quiet, actually. Not only inside the Tower, but outside too.

Beast Boy considered it, but shook his head no, "I think we can handle it." Truth be told, he didn't want to hear Mento complain about it.

"When are they getting back! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW BORED I AM!" Cyborg's yell came from off screen.

Robin sighed, his face darkening to an annoyed glare. "They don't know yet," he called back. "Don't be too long," Robin turned back to the T-com. "I don't think anybody's enjoying your absence… not counting Raven."

"DON'T KNOW YET! Aww man!" Cyborg whined. "C'mon guys! I'M RUNNING OUT OF PEOPLE TO TEASE! AND-"

"Friend, please try this!" Starfire's voice chirped.

"No really I'm not-"

"Please! Someone must do the tasting! Friend Terra is absent at the moment..."

Cyborg pushed Robin out of the way and took the T-com with both hands. "Get. Home. SOON. Since Ter has been gone, I've had to play taist tester." He scowled at them. Making Beast Boy laugh.

Terra looked up at Beast Boy, laughing as well. "Nope, they don't miss us at all," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Cyborg, calm down!" Robin's voice came from off screen.

Cyborg took in a deep breath before smirking and holding up a picture of Beast Boy and Terra eating cereal, in their PJs on the couch. "Oh yeah, LOVE the picture. I mean really, keep up the hard work." He teased before tossing the T-com back to Robin.

"I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS REALLY GOING TO SEND THAT!" Beast Boy screamed.

Terra groaned, sinking in her seat on the couch.

Robin caught the T-com, though upside down. He sighed, turning it over. "Yeah, came in the mail a couple days ago." He smiled a bit, he had to admit, it had been funny.

"Yeah, ha-ha." Beast Boy rolled his eyes and faked his laughter. "Talk later guys, Beast Boy out." He flipped the cover back down as he ended the conversation. Wondering if he should have mentioned Madam Rouge being back to Robin...eh, all well.

"You guys ready?" Elasta Girl called from the kitchen again.

Terra stood up. "Are we gonna help?" she asked.

Beast Boy moaned, "Do I HAVE too? Isn't cooking for girls and Cyborgs? Besides tofu. I HAVE to make my own." He whined.

Terra half glared at Beast Boy, mostly joking. "You don't HAVE to," she said, starting to walk off. "But what else are we gonna do?"

Beast Boy muttered under his breath as he stood up and slowly followed Terra in a pouting sort of way. He didn't wanna cook.

"You don't have to come with," Terra reminded, glancing back at the pouting Beast Boy. She came into the kitchen to see Elasta Girl over by the stove with a pot about half full of water and a ton of other materials scattering the counters.

"All this for some spaghetti?" Beast Boy looked over the items. When Cyborg made spaghetti, the few ingredients where simple. Noodles, sauce, ham, beef, chicken, and any other meat.

"Yep," Elasta Girl said, handing Beast Boy salt. "Put a teaspoon of that in the water."

"Salt? In the water?" Terra asked, clearly already confused.

"Yep. You know why?" Elasta Girl asked the two teens.

"Uh… no…" Terra trailed.

"To add more unhealthy sodium to our diets?" Beast Boy smirked at his answer, though did was told.

"No, to help reduce starch," Elasta Girl corrected while Terra snickered at Beast Boy.

"Isn't salt just… unhealthy too though?" Terra asked, still confused. "Eh, don't listen to me, I've never cooked in my life," she said truthfully.

Beast Boy laughed quietly to Terra's reply. "Starch? You have some issue with it or something?" He joked.

Elasta Girl rolled her eyes at Beast Boy. "No, no issues," she said. A few minutes passed while she started making the sauce. Soon, the water started to boil. "Can you dump the noodles in the pot for me?" she asked.

Terra looked over at the cut open bag of noodles and dumped them in the pot.

"Oh, did you wash them off first?" Elasta Girl asked.

"Erm… was I supposed to…?" Terra asked.

"You cook weird," Beast Boy commented. Heck, they where lucky if Cyborg washed his hands before cooking! Let alone the food, it just wasn't natural for them.

"Why would you wash the noodles, anyways?" Terra asked, throwing the plastic bag the noodles were in into the garbage.

"To get rid of starch," Elasta Girl repeated herself.

"What is it with you and starch! Arch nemesis or what!" Beast Boy yelled.Terra laughed at that.

"No!" Elasta Girl half laughed. "It's unhealthy, that's all," she said.

"Can't be THAT bad, if you have to go so far as to actually wash the noodles. Heck, I didn't even know that was possible," Beast Boy joked as he poked random little containers of seasonings.

Terra looked as though she was thinking before looking up and asking, "Why would you put them under the sink and rinse them off with water… if you were just gonna put them in a pot full of water, anyways?"

"If you two don't stop criticizing my cooking, I'm kicking you out," Elasta Girl half joked. "I mean, it tastes good when it's done, doesn't it?"

"Do I HAVE to answer that truthfully?" Beast Boy snorted, "Just joking."

Elasta Girl sent Beast Boy a joking glare, chucking a wet rag at him. Terra laughed at them.

Beast Boy yelped as the rag hit his forehead. "Dude! That hurts!" He laughed though and picked the rag up from the floor where it fell, and tossed it back to the sink.

Elasta Girl rolled her eyes again. "Dinner should be ready in a little while. You guys can just go hang out if you want."

"And do what? We beat the gameboy games like, twice!" Beast Boy moaned. He thought for a minute, well, they could put a puzzle together, or do something that required thinking... nah. "Or we could watch TV." He thought out loud.

"Okay, sounds good to me," Terra said. Watching TV was always good… if you could find anything on first.

"Okay, I'll call you guys in when dinner's done then," Elasta Girl said.

Beast Boy fast-walked into the living room, jumped the back of the couch and grabbed the remote from where it laid on the arm rest. He flipped the channels, kind of bored. And in a way hoping that the Sisterhood would make a move, action would be fun. At least to him it would. He wanted to get them back for the ambush anyways.

Terra followed Beast Boy and fell back on the couch, watching him flip through the channels. She yawned before asking, "Anything good on?" She didn't really expect a 'yes' of any kind.

"Not really." Beast Boy moaned, though stopped at the news when he heard 'Jump City'. Though it was really just a report saying how quiet it was there. "You know, this is really weird." He looked almost worried. "We've never been this quiet."

"I know…" Terra said, staring at the TV. "Do you think it has to do with the whole Sisterhood deal?" She turned her head to look at Beast Boy, partially listening to the TV though.

"I don't know." Beast Boy trailed for a minute, debating if he should bring up what was on his mind. "It's more of Slade I'm worried about. He's only this quiet when he's thinking of something..." Beast Boy glanced at Terra, remembering Slade's last plan that almost killed the blonde.

Terra looked down at the couch cushion, a slightly fearful look on her face. "Yeah…" she said, her voice quiet and trailing into silence again.

Beast Boy's eyes darted to the side for a moment before he reached over and grabbed her hand. "Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

Terra looked over at Beast Boy, glancing down at his hand and smiling a little bit. "It's okay, don't worry about it," she assured, shaking her head slightly.

Beast Boy half grinned before removing his hand and sitting up straight, then looking at the TV and listened to the news reporter as the camera panned over the Jump City park, stopping at the Titans.

"And it seems the citizens are not the only ones enjoying the break from crime here in Jump City," the female voice said from off screen.

"I'M OPEN!" Cyborg yelled as he ran backwards, waiting for Starfire to throw the ball, though when she did, she missed, and the ball being thrown at her strength, flew past Cyborg and hit some dude in the head. Thus knocking him in the lake.

"AHHH!" He screamed.

"... I APPOLOGIZE!" She screamed while waving towards the poor guy who was climbing out of the lake.

Terra laughed at seeing that happen. She looked back at the screen to see Raven looking up from her book at the guy and Starfire, shaking her head as though a headache was coming on. Robin could be seen on the sidelines of Starfire and Cyborg, trying not to laugh at Starfire and her… aim.

"CAN WE HAVE OUR BALL BACK!" Cyborg yelled over.

The guy looked annoyed as he threw the ball back, though it only made it half way. Starfire sighed, "I shall fetch the-" she was cut off be someone screaming... seconds later Silkie ran past with a cheese burger in his mouth. And looking pleased with himself.

"I'll get the ball, you get the worm." Cyborg told her, Starfire nodded in agreement.

Beast Boy started laughing, He pulled out his T-com and called Robin's, trying to suppress his laughter.

Robin shook his head, about to go help Starfire, but his T-com rang. He reached to his belt and picked it up, flipping it open. "Beast Boy?" he asked. He could hear Terra's laughter in the background. "What's going on?"

"YOU'RE ON THE TELLY!" Beast Boy started cracking up again.

"What?" Robin asked, looking confused. "When?"

"NOW!" Terra choked out her laughter.

"When were we being… recorded, though?" Robin asked again.

"NOW!" Terra repeated. "You're on the news! At the park! In fact, I'm watching you talk to Beast Boy on the T-com right now!"

"This is the best news show yet," Beast Boy snorted, before glancing up at the TV then back at Robin. "ROBIN LOOK-"

"YO BIRD BOY! HEADS UP!" Cyborg threw the foot ball, though it seemed to have a way with hitting people in the head, and whapped Robin in the temple.

"Out..." Beast Boy finished, laughing.

Terra cracked up, she only watched the TV, but that was enough. It looked like the newscasters were getting a kick out of this too. Terra refused to get into view of the T-com. That would mean she would be seen. She didn't want to be seen. Not with her hair all… different. "That was great!" she yelled through laughs.

Robin glared, not at Beast Boy, but just at this day in general. He stooped down, out of the screen, picking the football up, Next minute he was back in screen, chucking the football at Cyborg. "Be careful with that thing!" he yelled back at Cyborg, head throbbing, half in annoyance.

"Okay I will! Sorry!" Cyborg yelled over, throwing it over at Starfire, who joined in the game of catch.

"Football of Doom." Beast Boy laughed out.

"No kidding," Robin grumbled. "How's it going over there, anyways? It's really quiet over here."

"Same, we got a uh- minor attack. But other then that its quiet." Beast Boy informed.

"HEADS UP STAR!" Cyborg threw the foot ball up and high, but Starfire missed the catch, and the ball ended up landing on Raven's head.

Raven slowly looked up from her book, glaring at the two teens. She picked the football up, looking ready to pop it. It floated in front of her, covered in a black aura. She smirked almost evilly before the football was sent speeding through the air, fast, right back at Cyborg.

"Well… it was quiet over here," Robin sighed, shaking his head as he watched.

"Aw crap-" Cyborg took staggered steps back before getting thrown to the ground by the foot ball of doom.

"Nice shot," Beast Boy snorted.

Terra couldn't help it, she cracked up at that one, hearing Robin start laughing too. "That looks like something Raven would do to you," she said, turning to Beast Boy.

"Thank all that's good that I'm not over there." Beast Boy snickered. Wondering when supper would be ready. He could smell it, and it was making him hungry. "Did you guys eat already?" He asked Robin, trying to strike up a conversation.

"Not yet, we should probably head home soon though and do that," Robin said, glancing back at his teammates. He and the other three Titans had been out here for a while, just hanging out and goofing off.

"Dinner's just about done here," Terra informed.

"I wanna talk!" Cyborg chirped from off screen, before showing up over Robin's shoulder. "Yo BB! Where's Terra?"

"Off screen." Beast Boy snickered.

"Oh, I WISH TO SEE OUR FRIENDS AS WELL!" Starfire flew over and looked over Robin's other shoulder. "Greetings Beast Boy!"

Terra half glared and rolled her eyes at Beast Boy. "Hi guys," she said, still out of screen though.

Robin turned his head both directions as each of his friends popped up behind him. "This is why we have more then one T-Com," he reminded, though not minding Star being that close.

"Yeah, but why take all the effort in dialing theirs, when I can just look over at yours?" Cyborg asked. "How come you're not in the screen? I'm SURE you lean that close to Green Butt any other time." Cyborg snorted, Starfire couldn't help but giggle.

"Ha-ha." Beast Boy laughed in his growing monotone.

"I have reasons," Terra grumbled, more to herself, trying to ignore the comment about Beast Boy, even though it was true.

Robin jokingly glared. "You guys are crowding me!" he laughed, pushing at Cyborg.

"How come STAR gets to stay?" Cyborg whined as he pushed his way back over. "I wanna see my buds! Yo! Doll-Face! That means you!" He laughed.

Beast Boy started inching the T-com closer to Terra, almost teasingly.

"NO!" Terra jumped back more. "Beast Boy!" she was laughing though as she pushed his hand away.

"Since when does Terra have camera phobia?" Robin asked, laughing.

"Aww C'mon Terra! They want to see your new due!" Beast Boy laughed as he pushed the T-com closer.

"YEAH! I WANNA SEE!" Cyborg yelled.

"NO!" Terra yelped.

"Terra got a hair cut?" Robin asked curiously.

"No! Not exactly! …maybe," Terra whimpered, grabbing a couch pillow and burying her head in it.

"Please let us see!" Starfire begged.

Beast Boy shuved the T-com under the pillow though only got Terra's face up close. "She said please, Terra," Beast Boy laughed again.

"No," came Terra's muffled voice from under the pillow. "I don't like it," she said, trying not to laugh.

"Come on, Terra, it's just a hair cut," Robin pleaded.

Terra sighed, more annoyed then anything. She lifted her head and dropped the pillow, pouting.

"Wow, looks like Raven gone blonde." Cyborg snorted.

"It is very nice, friend." Starfire commented, pushing Cyborg out of the screen this time for laughing.

"OOF!" Cyborg grunted before he landed...

_**CRASH, cat hiss, THUMP, people yell.**_

"STARFIRE!" Cyborg yelled after all the racket. "Oww..."

Robin couldn't help but crack up at Cyborg. "Nice going, Starfire!" he complimented through his laughs.

Terra looked down at the screen, half glaring because of Cyborg, but then again trying not to laugh at Starfire.

Beast Boy laughed, "Nice one." He then looked over the back of the couch before yelling, "Is it time to eat yet? I'm going to starve in here!"

"Three minutes!" Elasta Girl called back. "You'll live."

Robin sighed. "I guess we should start heading home."

"That's okay; I gotta go pretend to die." Beast Boy joked, "Later guys!" He closed his T-com and clipped it on his belt before turning to Terra. "Watch the master and learn." He hopped the back of the couch and morphed into the most pitiful looking dog you had ever seen. He crawled into the kitchen before flopping himself on the floor.

"Drama king." Robot Man sipped his cola from the side line.

"And to think I thought he was bad when he was a little kid…" Negative Man, shook his head, sitting at the kitchen table.

"Beast Boy, get up," Elasta Girl tried not to laugh, but couldn't stop the smile.

Terra followed Beast Boy now, jumping over the couch and walking into the kitchen. She looked down at the green dog, almost laughing.

Beast Boy only opened his mouth and let his tongue hang out.

Elasta Girl shook her head before the buzzer went off. "You can get up now, food's ready."

"Food!" Terra repeated, going straight to her seat at the table. She was hungry.

"…You would think that we do starve them," Negative Man, shaking his head at Terra now. "They're both thinner then twigs and eat like horses."

Beast Boy shot up faster then thought possible and barked happily. He climbed onto his seat, still in his dog form and sat there panting as he waited for his meal.

"I don't want any drool on the table," Elasta Girl warned Beast Boy.

"Sorry," Terra called over, though joking.

Elasta Girl rolled her eyes, bringing over food, spaghetti, garlic bread, salad, salad dressing, croutons, all that good stuff, and set it down on the table.

Beast Boy resumed his human form and stared at the food, "drooling temptation, over whelming... can't hold it much longer..." He made his eye twitch. What could he say? besides drama acts were fun. Terra laughed.

"Guess someone should call Mento in?" Robot Man guessed.

"You guys can help yourselves," Elasta Girl told the two waiting teens. "Yeah, probably should. Not that I actually think he'll come here and eat with us."

"I wouldn't bet against you." Robot Man laughed.

"Thank you!" Beast Boy started piling the salad on his plate first. Adding only croutons to it, then adding a few slices of garlic bread. Then, the shinning moment, he started eating it.

Terra filled her plate up with spaghetti noodles and sauce. The sauce was meat free, Terra figured for Beast Boy's sake. She didn't mind though, it was still good. Her other smaller plate she loaded with salad and ranch dressing, and croutons, plus a piece of garlic bread.

"I'll go get him," Elasta Girl offered.

"Or try," Negative Man put in.

"Good luck," Robot Man called after Rita. He then looked back at the pigging-out teenagers. "I think I am just going to wait till their done."

"Why?" Beast Boy asked before dishing himself up more food.

"On second thought, if I wait, I won't get anything." Robot Man grabbed his plate.

"Wouldn't that be a shame," Negative Man said, taking his own plate and starting to serve himself.

Terra finished off her food and started on more. Rita was a good cook.

Elasta Girl had left the kitchen, heading to the garage. "Steve?" she poked her head in. "Dinner's ready."

"Five more minutes!" Mento called from over at his desk. In his terms, that meant another hour.

"Steve, dinner's will be gone in five more minutes," Elasta Girl tried to joke. "Remember that Beast Boy and Terra are here. Those two can eat more alone then all of us put together."

"Oh darn," Mento's monotone mock shocked voice came as he scribbled something down.

Elasta Girl glared into the garage slightly. "Fine," she said. "See you in five." She walked back to the kitchen, taking her seat at the table.

"Not coming?" Robot Man guessed again before eating a forkful of spaghetti.

"Course he will," Elasta Girl said skeptically. "In five minutes."

"More like an hour or two," Negative Man rolled his eyes.

Robot Man snickered slightly before finishing off his plate. With no real action for him today, he wasn't feeling really hungry. That and he really didn't have to eat; he just liked the taste of food.

Beast Boy scraped the rest of his food off his plate before sitting back contently. "Thank you," he told Elasta Girl as he patted his stomach. Amazing how that food always seemed to just disappear.

"Yeah, it's really good!" Terra exclaimed after taking another piece of garlic bread.

"Thanks," Elasta Girl, forcing a smile at the two.

Beast Boy stood up and grabbed a spare plate, then adding a little bit of everything then grabbing a fork and setting it on the plate as well.

"What are you doing?" Robot Man asked.

"Getting Mento something to eat, figure it's the only way." Beast Boy joked before going out the kitchen door and walking into the garage. "Meeenntooo!"

"What!" Mento whined at being interrupted again.

"I brought you supper." Beast Boy set the plate and fork down on the desk. "Just incase your stomach gets tired of being ignored." He joked.

Mento looked over at the food then at the green teenager. "Thanks," he nodded then turned back to his papers.

Beast Boy grinned, "No prob." He then turned around and left the garage, walked across the lawn and into the kitchen once more. The simple 'thanks' he had gotten was enough for him. That was a lot coming from Mento.

Terra finally set her plate aside. "I'm done!" she announced, grinning.

"Finally," Negative Man added, kind of joking. Terra only grinned before looking over at Beast Boy as he came in.

"Want us to do dishes tonight?" Beast Boy asked Elasta Girl. He already talked to the others, and had nothing else to really do tonight.

"...Who are you and what have you done to Beast Boy?" Robot Man joked.

"Well… I'm afraid," Negative Man joked along.

"Sure, if you're offering," Elasta Girl smiled. Help around the house was nice.

"I'll help you," Terra said to Beast Boy. She didn't have much to do without him.

Mento walked in a minute later with a clear plate in his hands, he started to the sink though bent down and kissed Elasta Girl on the head before passing by. "Dinner was good."

"EWWWWWWWW!" Beast Boy screamed. "DUDE!" He started gagging and leaning over. "I feel my food coming back up!" He started making fake barfing noises. Making Robot Man laugh, and Mento look annoyed.

Terra started laughing while Negative Man only rolled his eyes, though smiled.

"Someone seems a little happy," Elasta Girl said, smiling again though while mostly ignoring Beast Boy.

"Got a good lead on the Sister Hood." Mento declared, setting his plate in the sink after rinsing it off, and ignoring Beast Boy who was still hamming up his drama act in the background. "We can take the jet as far as a few miles out of town, but then we need to hike the rest. Starting early tomorrow."

* * *

That spegettie thing was acually based on a qout that happened between my Grandpa and me xD He was trying to teach me how to cook spegettie his way, and I deicided to be a pain. So anyways I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, becuase you wont get the next for awile... 

For all of those of you who have not read my updated profile, will need to know my latest information. I am moving as of satuday, I wont have any internet for about three weeks! And then you must give me a week or two to write up updates and write back to any Personal Messages. I am very sorry about this, but hopefully I will be back into work ASAP after me and my family get settled. So if anyone writes to me, it will be a little while before I can get back to you. Please do not stop reading becuase of this, with summar break hopefully the three weeks will pass by quickly with summer fun!

Have a Rocken Time! -rock-on sign-  
**Have Fun, Stay Cool, and ROCK ON DUDE! **

**_...Please Read and Review..._  
**


	10. Chapter: 8

**Chapter: 8**

At that Beast Boy stopped. "Early tomorrow! As in, moving around a lot... IN THE MORNING!"

"Pretty much." Robot Man snickered.

"Man... that should be considered... child abuse... or something..." Beast Boy whined.

Terra groaned, sinking farther down in her seat.

"You two can sleep in the jet if you really have to," Elasta Girl reminded.

"But… won't it be like… loud?" Terra asked, though figured she could sleep through it without a problem. She was a pretty hard sleep.

"They don't need more sleep, they just need to get to bed early." Mento insisted. Sticking to his rule of no cat-naps on missions.

"But-"

"Not buts mister."

"Yes sir," Beast Boy muttered.

Terra sighed. Early bed again… ten was early for her. So, this was like… early early. WAY early. Too early.

"That means finish up the chores, and then go get to bed." Mento informed before heading outside once more, just to make sure everything was ready to go.

"…" Terra stared at Beast Boy questioningly. "We had chores?" she asked.

"Guess you do now." Robot Man laughed before setting his dishes in the sink as well. "I'm going to help make sure everything is ready."

"I thought you guys worked on the jet on cleaning day!" Beast Boy chimed, but got no reply on that remark.

Negative Man left after Robot Man, figuring he'd help out too.

"He didn't leave any details on chores though," Terra reminded.

"I guess we just… clean the kitchen." Beast Boy shrugged though then turned to Elasta Girl. "Unless you have something else in mind."

"I'll take care of everything else," Elasta Girl said. "You two can just head up to bed when you're done."

Terra stood up, taking her plate to the sink.

"Done with what? Dishes? Tables?... watching cartoons?" Beast Boy asked, grinning.

"You're gonna get in trouble if you stay up too late and Steve catches you," Elasta Girl reminded.

"Does that mean take the unwanted choice and going to bed after getting a shower?" Beast Boy asked.

"Personally, I think it's too early to be going to bed. I'm not saying you should stay up and watch cartoons. But, if you really want to, I'm not stopping you," Elasta Girl assured. "But, you probably should go to bed if you don't want more trouble."

Beast Boy thought about it for a minute. "Cartoons, or my life... you know I hate hard life choices like this."

Terra laughed. "Oh yeah, cartoons or life… hardest decision you'll ever make," she said, rolling her eyes.

"But I am going to bed because when he says 'early', he MEANS early," Elasta Girl pointed out.

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Beast Boy whined as he turned around and sluggishly walked out of the kitchen and turned and went up the stairs. All mumbling about having to get up before the sun was awake. "I'm getting a shower at least!" He yelled, his cuts needed cleaned anyways.

"Okay, that's fine!" Elasta Girl called back up the stairs.

Terra followed Beast Boy up stairs. "I'm taking one after you," she put in, just to make sure he knew.

"I'll only be a minute." Beast Boy said as he looked over his shoulder. "Unless you rather take one before me, I'll wait." _Yeah, because you like seeing her hair a mess and wet_ a voice teased. _STOP TALKING TO ME!_

"Only if you don't mind," Terra said, smiling.

"Not at all." Beast Boy grinned.

_Of course yoooou don't mind_

_I said leave me alone!_

Terra smiled. "Okay then. I won't be too long." She started heading down the hall a bit more towards her room for her pajamas. She'd just change into them when she was done.

Beast Boy dashed to his room and found his night clothes after having to dig them out as well, minutes later he was leaning on the wall across from the bath room, yawning- wait, yawning! Man, he shouldn't be tired this early!

Terra grabbed her pajamas and walked back down the hall. She spotted Beast Boy and smiled before going into the bathroom and closing the door. _He's so cute… and just… perfect _her thoughts drifted to that statement again. It happened pretty much everyday. The blonde turned the shower on and let it heat up before undressing and getting in. Her shower didn't take too long, she tried to hurry since she knew Beast Boy was waiting. Sometimes her showers could go for longer then half an hour. When she got out, she dried off as quick as possible, drying her hair off a bit with the towel. She pulled her pajamas on, a light yellow tank top and black boxers, before hanging her towel up and gathering her clothes. She didn't feel like drying her hair tonight. So, she left the bathroom and went back into the hall.

Beast Boy looked at Terra and grinned. "Done? Jeez, I thought I was going to die of boredom!" He joked.

_Heeeey, she didn't dry her hair- GAH! STOP PUTTING THOSE THOUGHTS IN MY HEAD! Bad little uh-... voice... dude...thing... She looks cute in the boxers too, DUDE I MEAN IT STOP!_

"Yes, Beast Boy. I'm FINALLY done," she emphasized the word 'finally' as though she'd been days or something.

"I thought I'd die," Beast Boy joked.

_Tank top too! ...SHUT UP SHUT UP!_

"Yeah, another five minutes and I'm SO SURE I'd find you dead out here." Terra rolled her eyes, laughing.

"Yep!" Beast Boy laughed.

_If-_

_DONT SPEAK! SHH! NO TALKING! or er- thinking!_ "Soo, can I walk you to your room?" Beast Boy did a little bow, grinning.

"Of course you can," Terra said, smiling softly. She started walking toward her room, now wishing it was farther down the hall. She liked it when Beast Boy walked her to her room.

"I'm honored!" Beast Boy joked as he walked side by side with her. His hand swinging back and forth, patting Terra's each time it took a swing. "So..."

Terra glanced down at their hands, trying not to make it too obvious. "So…" she repeated, smiling still.

"You up for tomorrow? I mean, I don't want my widdle friend getting hurt!" Beast Boy joked with her, leaning her way for a moment, and letting his hand snake into hers.

Terra glanced down again before looking back up at Beast Boy. "I'm ready!" she said. "Just not to wake up that early…" she hated waking up early. She tightened her hand around Beast Boy's a little bit.

"Yeah, early morning wake up calls stink." Beast Boy grinned, though it was almost purely from the pressure her hand landed on his. Just to be a flirt, his fingers spidered over her hand.

Terra smiled even more if that was possible. "Yeah. I never have liked waking up early," she let out a small laugh, looking over at Beast Boy as they walked.

"Don't worry, when we get home we can laze around all we want till someone finally pops up for us to kick the heck out of!" Beast Boy joked in one of his most hyper voices. "Till then," he stopped when they came outside of Terra's door. "Night Ter..." He smiled at her.

"Good night, Beast Boy," Terra said, smiling. She didn't want him to go! She wanted him to stay and talk. Oh well… there'd be time for that tomorrow, right? She sure hoped so.

Beast Boy lingered there for a minute, smiling he lifted her hand up (which he still held) and kissed it then let go and did another fake bow. "See you tomorrow Ter! Now I need to get my shower before Commando Mento catches me still up." He joked. "I don't think Rita can cover me forever." He laughed then darted down the hall.

Terra knew she was blushing as she laughed at Beast Boy's comment. "See you in the morning," she called back. Opening her door, she walked in her room and fell over on her bed. She couldn't help but smile all over again. It didn't take the blonde girl too long to fall asleep. She was already kind of tired.

Beast Boy hurried with his shower and got in bed just before he heard Mento's foot steps outside his door, ha, talk about in the nick of time. He tossed and turned on his bed. Tried just about every position but couldn't sleep. He sighed and sat up, opening the window right above the side of his bed. The dark green animal printed curtains blew slightly in the wind. But Beast Boy snuggled down and fell asleep. Having animal genetics running through you, sometimes it was comforting to have a little bit of the outdoors with you when you slept.

The next morning (not that Terra would even call it morning), the sleeping blonde heard light knocking on her door. "Terra, it's time to get up," Elasta Girl called. Terra only moaned and rolled over, forgetting about that whole 'wake up early tomorrow morning' thing. She must have fallen back asleep immediately.

Elasta Girl walked past Beast Boy's door again, knocking. "Beast Boy, come on, you have to get up. We gotta go soon."

"Its not a school day mommy," The sleeping Beast Boy replied.

"Beast Boy. Up. Don't make me get Steve up here," Elasta Girl called.

Beast Boy moaned as he pulled the blankets above his head and whined, though the mention of Steve, AKA not-so-nice-Mento. He sat up yawning, only to fall off his bed from hanging on the side in the first place.

THUMP

"...oh darn... I fell on the -yawn- floor and broke something. Back to sleep." Beast Boy yawned as he almost instantly fell back to sleep. Hey, at least he tried... sorta.

"Beast Boy!" Elasta Girl said, getting more serious. "Go wake Terra up. I've passed by both your rooms three times."

"Nooooooo," Beast Boy moaned as he pulled his pillow down and held it over his head, trying to get back to the sleep he was so sure he needed.

"Need help?" Mento came walking up the hall, getting annoyed that everyone was taking so long.

"Sure," Elasta Girl sighed, stepping back.

Mento banged on the door, "Beast Boy!" No answer... "Beast Boy, get up! It's past time!" When Mento heard something get thrown against the door he sighed, "Garfield you get up now or I'm dragging you out!"... Darn kids. Mento sighed again and opened the door, looking down at the sleeping Beast Boy and looked more then annoyed.

"IT'S TOO EARLY!" Beast Boy whined minutes later as Mento dragged him out by the feet.

"It is not, you should have gone to bed sooner if you're still tired." Mento told him.

"FIVE MORE MINUTES!"

"It won't make any difference."

"Beast Boy! Go get Terra up," Elasta Girl half ordered. "I swear that girl is almost as difficult as him," she told Mento.

Beast Boy moaned as he stood up, looking like a zombie by the way he was hunched over and with the dropping face. "stupid mornings-" He grumbled as he started off, down the hall that now seemed longer and led to Terra's door. Minutes later, knocking on her door with one hand and covering his mouth while he yawned with the other.

No answer. Not for a minute anyways. It was too early for Terra to even find her voice! She gave a kind of half moan half grunt, barely moving from her place. She laid on her stomach, head off the pillow with the blankets over her head.

Beast Boy yawned again before smirking and opening the door. "Terra? Ooohhh Terra! Don't make me go over there!" He joked.

Terra barely even recognized his voice, only burying her head into the bed farther while clutching the blankets over her head. "…away," Terra said, not making much sense. That was supposed to be 'go away'.

"Okay, I warned you." Beast Boy slipped into her room and stalked over to where Terra was sleeping. Grinning, from amazingly becoming more awake, before reaching over and tickling the blonde.

Terra tried to burry herself farther into the bed as though only feeling someone poke her. It took her a minute to realize that the 'poking' was actually tickling. "AHH!" she shot up with a short scream before cracking up. "Beast Boy!" she laughed out, trying to grab his hands.

Beast Boy grinned even more. "Gooooood morning," he joked as he continued to tickle Terra, leaning over and finally setting his knee on the bed to keep from slipping.

Terra continued laughing, trying to grab and keep hold of Beast Boy's hands to keep him from tickling her. She couldn't hold him off too long though and ended up laughing more.

"I warned you," Beast Boy was almost laughing himself, when Terra laughed, he often joined in. He leaned over her still, tickling the crap out of the poor blonde after breaking his hands free from her. "Give up yet?"

"No!" Terra yelled, trying to push him away by the shoulders.

"No what?" Beast Boy mocked as he continued tickling, "No you don't want me to stop? Or, no you don't give up? Either way is certain doom!" He joked.

Terra half screamed and half laughed again as she tried to grab his hands. "No, I'm not giving up!" she laughed out from her sitting position. She finally grabbed a hold of his hand at the same time that she fell back on the bed, pulling him over on accident.

"Hey!" Beast Boy laughed, though more softly this time, a warm grin swept over his face when he realized the awkward position she had pulled them into, and the record grows by another one.

"…" Terra looked up at him, just staring for a minute. "Sorry," she apologized, her voice soft. She hadn't let go of his hands yet, but that might be because she hadn't yet realized she was still holding them in hers.

"It's cool." Beast Boy whispered, still grinning. He was kind of frozen at the moment. He wanted to move, but didn't at the same time. At the moment, he was blaming that stupid voice for something or another.

Terra opened her mouth to talk, but failed, so closed it again. She was at a loss for words. So, she just stared up at him, frozen in place as well. She both had hundreds of thoughts racing through her mind, but at the same time, none at all. The hundreds of thoughts was the voice in the back of her head that she sometimes fought with, and the brain dead part was all her.

Beast Boy, still frozen just grinned. That was all his brain could process at the time being.

_Pleeaase! Just one teensy little peck? _The voice urged.

_NO! _He scorned himself.

_JUST ONE!_

_NO_

_... half?_

_N- dude how is that even possible! _But before he could figure out if that WAS possible, he heard footsteps, and an annoyed adult voice. If he thought being seen in the last accidental position was bad, this would be that times ten. He quickly shot up and hoped to his feet, so he stood at the side of Terra's bed.

"TAKING LONG ENOUGH!" Mento yelled.

"SHE'S BEING STUBBORN!" Beast Boy mused back, winking at Terra for a split second.

Terra nearly jumped out of her skin at Mento's voice yelling. She quickly pretended to still be half asleep, groaning out her annoyance. "I'm getting up!" she said in a pretend groggy voice. "Slowly but surely." She faked a yawn.

"Everything is ready, and you two have yet to get dressed," Mento said as he came in view from the room. "Five minutes. If you're not in the garage by then, you're staying here and doing all the chores."

"See you in four," Beast Boy grinned.

"I'm counting down," Mento started back down the hall towards the garage.

Terra waited until Mento was gone before kicking her blankets away and getting up. She went to her bag at the foot of her bed and dug through it to find a clean change of clothes. "So we've got four minutes to get changed and get to the garage?" she asked, digging more to find socks.

"Pretty much," Beast Boy grinned, looking over at Terra. Wait, why was he watching her! He should be in HIS room getting ready. "I should uh- go get ready..."

Terra looked up, grinning a little. "That… might be a good idea," she laughed a little bit, pulling finally getting everything she needed. "See you in… three minutes or so."

"Yeah, see you." Beast Boy waved then dashed out of her room, closing the door behind him to save her the time. When he reached his room he pulled on his uniform and made sure he had all he needed on his belt or in his pockets. T-com, gummy snacks, gummy snacks... and in pocket number three, GUMMIE SNACKS!

Terra quickly changed, probably in top speed for her. She was always sluggish in the morning, but she only had a couple minutes today. So, she went fast, leaving her room with her gloves in her mouth as she buckled her belt. She had pulled her gloves on and checked for T-com. It was there. She stopped outside Beast Boy's door, leaning against the wall to wait for him.

Beast Boy stumbled out of his room, almost bumping into Terra. "Oh hey!" He grinned before grabbing her wrist and sharply turning around and running down the hall then down the stairs, he knew Mento probably wouldn't joke about the time thing.

Terra yelped as she was yanked after Beast Boy. "Well, nice to see you too," she laughed, trying to sound serious. It wasn't easy for her to be serious with him when he was practically dragging her out of the house.

"Sorry, I just don't want us to get left behind." Beast Boy joked as he then burst through the back door and towards the garage. He finally let go of her wrist then bolted into the garage, and up the ramp that led into the ship. "MADE IT!"

"Phew, just barely." Robot Man mused then turned to Negative Man. "Pay up Larry, they did make it." He held his palm out.

Negative Man sighed, almost disappointedly. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a twenty dollar bill.

"You guys BET on us?" Terra wailed in joking disbelief.

"I feel so loved." Beast Boy joked along.

"Yep," Robot Man smiled proudly, "who knew you two sleeping in would profit me?" He joked.

The platform like opening to the ship closed as the ship hummed, starting up. "Buckle up!" Mento's voice came from the end of the ship, piloting no doubt. Beast Boy sat down in the seat next to Robot Man and pulled on the X chest strap over himself and waited.

Terra went straight to the seat next to Beast Boy and sat down, having a little bit of difficulty with the seat belts. Ha!" she laughed triumphantly as she got it buckled.

"Having troubles?" Negative Man asked.

"Just a bit," Terra grinned, almost like a little kid would.

"I almost thought the seat belt was gonna win that one," Negative Man joked.

Beast Boy chuckled before gripping his X strap while the ship started moving, downward though. The windows said so.

"First we go through a under ground tunnel, then we take off on a private path." Robot Man informed.

"I remember." Beast Boy grinned happily.

Terra looked out one of the windows, also holding onto the straps as though she felt like she fall out if she didn't. "So, where are we going?" she asked.

"Wherever the Sisterhood is," Negative Man replied.

"Hopefully not too far, I'll get too bored." Beast Boy joked.

"I remember YOUR first ride in the jet ride." Robot Man started.

Beast Boy moaned, "Cliff! Don't!"

"Oh, what a nightmare," Negative Man whined.

"Story?" Terra asked, looking up at Robot Man.

"No!" Beast Boy insisted.

"Yes," Robot Man snickered. "Two words, jet sick." Beast Boy moaned and slapped his forehead, though just then hung his head, awaiting the story that was sure to come.

"I think he was eight when we let him ride the jet for the first time, lets see, I remember him barfing up chocolate milk all over Mento..."

Terra laughed before looking at Beast Boy. "Awww, poor widdle Beast Boy," she said in a mock baby voice, patting him on the head.

"Then he barfed on... I can't remember. Was it Rita or you?" Robot Man asked Negative Man.

Beast Boy grumbled, he hated these stories.

"Hmm…" Negative Man thought briefly. "I think that was me. The time it was Rita was the third time he rode in this thing."

Terra gave Beast Boy a sympathetic look, but laughed all the same.

Mento walked in, "we have liftoff, if you want you can unhook your seat belts for the moment. It should only take five to fifteen minutes to get to our destination point. "

"So... any chance of knowing where we're going?" Beast Boy asked, more then happy for the change of subject.

"You'll find that out soon enough."

"So you don't know."

"I didn't say that."

"But-" Beast Boy started.

"Don't back talk." Mento warned before disappearing back in the room.

"Yes sir," Beast Boy muttered as he unhooked his strap. Robot Man did the same.

Terra unbuckled the belt that was keeping her seated after Negative Man had taken his off as well. She stared after Mento, wondering vaguely why he was so strict anyways. She shook the thought off before turning to look at Beast Boy again.

"Are we there-" Beast Boy started.

"Don't." Robot Man warned jokingly.

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked innocently.

"Because I can make you fly the rest of the way."

"Good reasoning, I'll shut up... for now." Beast Boy sat back in his seat.

Terra laughed at Beast Boy. "That's a long way to fly," she said.

The jet landed around the estimated time it would, Beast Boy knew so because he hadn't become to awfully bored, and Robot Man only had to remind him of the threat twice. He walked down the platform after Mento, looking around the clearing in the wooded area. "How far are we from the base?"

"About fifty miles or so." Mento replied.

"You couldn't park a little closer?" Beast Boy moaned.

Terra's eyes widened as she stepped up to Beast Boy. "Duuuude…" she stretched the word out, stealing Beast Boy's usual line. "That's gonna take DAYS to walk…"

Elasta Girl and Negative Man came down the ramp after Terra, not replying to the two teens' complaints.

"Good, they wouldn't have seen us coming then." Mento replied before looking at a map he had made on the computer. "Let's go," he started towards the forest like area.

Terra gave Mento a disbelieving look, shaking her head slowly. She turned her head to look at Beast Boy, a complaining look on her face with the words 'he's crazy' nearly reflecting in her eyes.

Elasta Girl and Negative Man walked after Mento, not saying a word. Robot Man brought up the back of the line of superheroes. He had the fantastic duty of carrying the supplies. Food, water, and blankets. That's all they needed, and wanted to pack as light as possible.

The day seemed to drag on forever to Terra. They must have walked for a couple hours before stopping at noon for lunch. Yes, lunch. They skipped breakfast! The most important meal of the day! Well, Terra had been starving and was disappointed when they pack up after only a few minutes and keep going. She sluggishly dragged her feet as they continued walking for hours with only five minute rests every now and then. Finally, they stopped for the day. First they would eat dinner and go to bed early again since they had a 'long day ahead of them'.

"I'm just going to skip dinner and go to bed." Beast Boy muttered before curling up in dog form on the ground, in front of the small fire that had been started a few minutes ago.

"Talk about personality swings." Robot Man joked.

"How come?" Terra asked, sitting down on her knees next to him with a kind of worried expression on her face. It wasn't like Beast Boy to actually want to go to bed early. And it REALLY wasn't like him to skip dinner.

"Are you feeling okay?" Elasta Girl asked.

Beast Boy resumed human form, "I got up too early, and I have been walking all day. I just want to go to sleep." He muttered, still curling up on the ground.

"Fine, go ahead and rest, I can give you night watch." Mento informed.

"...Weee for me." Beast Boy muttered before morphing back into the fuzzy green dog. Mainly because it was easier to sleep on the ground in animal form.

Terra looked at the green dog for a moment. "Good night Beast Boy," she said, scratching behind his ear for a second and patting him on the shoulder.

Beast Boy gruffly barked out his good night, though enjoyed the scratching and patting more then he showed, soon though was fast asleep.

Elasta Girl started making their dinner, simply sandwiches. But, they would have to do for now.

Terra practically inhaled her sandwich after it was handed to her. She tried to stay up a little longer, but it just wasn't any fun with out Beast Boy. She took one of the blankets that Robot Man had been carrying earlier and dropped it on the ground just a couple feet from Beast Boy. Before lying down, she kicked her boots off and curled up, using the blanket like a pillow. The warmth of the fire only made her eyes heavy and she drifted off into sleep.

* * *

YES! Me and Grease worked our butts off and fineshed one last chapter for you guys before I go! Took us over all, about a day and night to write. (Before then after school) 

Can't wait till I get back so we can start on the next update, till then dudes and chicks, **KEEP IT ROCKIN'! **

**_...Please Read and Review..._  
**


	11. Chapter: 9

**Chapter: 9**

Beast Boy slept tight in the night air, animal instincts did have their advantages. Outdoor sleeping rocked to him- as long as the pesky bugs stayed away, which was hardly ever the case. A few times he slapped himself to get rid of one of the little vampires. But over all he was sleeping like a baby. That is until Mento woke him up (A MIRACLE!) and informed the green teenager of Night Patrol duty.

Grudgingly, Beast Boy took another walk around the campsite, as he had been doing for the past hour. Though everything was quiet, that scared him. Something told him something wasn't right. Some kind of instinct told him he should go wake someone else up, but thinking he was just being paranoid he ignored the creepy feeling and started another walk. This one led him further from the campsite after he heard a rustle in the bushes, and that cost the teenager. With no warning Beast Boy was knocked from behind in a cowardly fashion, gagged and dragged off. Where no one would notice till dawn approached.

Elasta Girl had always been a kind of early bird. Well… being Mento's wife, it was kind of an essential thing. She yawned as she quietly sat up, rubbing her eyes. The fire had died down, though now it wasn't needed. The sun was just starting to rise, casting a kind of orange-red-pink glow on the sky. Elasta Girl looked over at Steve, then around at the others briefly. Sleeping like babies. After her eyes passed Terra, her smile faltered as she did a double take.

The spot Beast Boy had been the previous night was vacant. "Beast Boy?" she called quietly. Maybe he was just getting water or something? "Steve," Elasta Girl shook her husband's shoulder lightly. Okay, so she was a paranoid mother-figure to Beast Boy. You really couldn't blame her.

"Hmm?" Mento murmured before sitting up and yawning briefly, already wide awake. "What?" He turned to Elasta Girl.

"Where's Beast Boy?" Elasta Girl asked, attempting to hide the slight worry in her tone. "It's not like him to be up this early."

"He should be in camp, he had night watch." Mento became more alert, standing up quickly and taking a glimpse around.

"Oh… does he usually stay up all night though?" Elasta Girl questioned. She also thought it seemed more like Beast Boy to stay up an hour or two longer and then get someone else to fill in so he could go back to bed. Maybe she was wrong though?

"Knowing him I would doubt it," Mento now too became worried. Though he wouldn't show it out of stubbornness.

"Oh…" Elasta Girl trailed a little. Where was he? Surely he'd be back by now… maybe he was just taking a look around.

Negative Man sat up, holding himself up on his elbows, yawning deeply. "What're you two babbling about?" he grumbled sleepily.

Mento ignored Negative Man for the time, "I'm going to take a look around, get everyone else up." He instructed before starting off towards the other side of the camp area.

Elasta Girl nodded before turning to Robot Man. "Cliff?" she asked, raising her voice slightly now.

Terra mumbled something in her sleep, pulling the blanket out from under her and throwing it over her head in a weak attempt to block out the talking.

"What?" Robot Man's gruff reply came.

"It's time to get up, morning," Elasta Girl said, glancing around the camp site again as though expecting Beast Boy to jump down from a tree, laughing at her and Steve. "Terra, you too."

The only reply that came from Terra was some whiny response that sounded as though she might be dieing.

"Okay! I'm up!" Robot Man grumbled quietly as he stood up and folded his blanket. "Where's the other two?" He asked Elasta Girl.

"Umm…" Elasta Girl paused as she folded her own blanket up. "Well, Steve is checking around camp for Beast Boy. Apparently Beast Boy went on a walk or something." She was trying to convince herself as she said this.

"Night Patrol?" Negative Man asked.

"Yeah," Elasta Girl nodded. She sighed at seeing Terra, seemingly asleep again. She was more like… half asleep. She could hear what they were saying… but couldn't really process it.

Mento looked over the tracks, it was obviously Beast Boy's, the shape shifting told on him. He followed till the tracks led a little ways from camp, then was joined by two more. Women's by the size, one was a platform heel. His eyes narrowed before turning back to tell the others his grim discovery. "He's not here." Mento announced simply as he walked back into camp.

"What?" Elasta Girl asked, a new wave of worry crashing down on her. "Where is he?"

"Wait… who's not here? Beast Boy?" Negative Man looked up at Steve from his spot on the ground. "Well, he's gotta be around her somewhere, right?"

Robot Man looked around, sharing the worry but also like Mento, keeping it to himself.

Mento shook his head gravely. "He wasn't alone, at least two others, female tracks came up from behind him." He informed. "We need to get moving now."

"What are you saying?" Elasta Girl spoke out. "He was kidnapped? Are you saying Beast Boy was kidnapped?"

"What!" Terra suddenly shot up, wide awake. Okay, so she'd processed that one faster then lightning strikes.

Mento glanced down at Terra then nodded, "Pack up, we leave in five." He kept his voice impossibly calm.

Terra packed up her stuff faster then she'd ever remembered packing. Course… she didn't have much to pack. Rita was right with her, packing all her things away quickly.

Robot Man was helping, and then soon pulling the backpack of camp items onto his back, right as Mento signaled for them to move out.

Elasta Girl glanced around as they walked, hoping to see Beast Boy anywhere, wishing this was just another of his pranks. A not-so-funny one at that.

Terra on the other hand was staring at the ground as she walked, sometimes glaring as though it was all the ground's fault. Her expression softened into a more worried one. This 'Sisterhood of Evil' didn't seem like the type of people to go easy on their enemy. And Beast Boy was one of their enemies.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy moaned as he tried opening his eyes, but a throbbing pain kept him from doing so.

"What are we going to do with it anyways?" A female voice snapped sharply.

"Have you children no sense? This little one is the one they all worry over most, if nothing else; threats to kill him may prove value." The familiar, older, almost French tinted voice commented.

_Where am I... those voices... crap... this can't be-_ Beast Boy peeked from one eye, and it confirmed him of what he feared, the area looked like the type of lair these goons would choose. In fact, from the brown covered windows he would guess he was underground. Peachy.

Angel looked over at the green teenager as Night Hawk and Madam Rouge spoke. "I think he's waking up," she noted, glancing back at Madam Rouge.

"What are you planning on doing with him?" Sierra asked from her leaning spot on the wall.

Madam Rouge turned her head and looked at the changeling, who was trying to pretend he was still asleep. "Simple. Nothing. Those bands are plenty strong enough to hold any form." She grinned wickedly.

Beast Boy sighed to himself, they knew he was awake anyways. So he opened his eyes and looked down at what was holding him. And to his much discomfort, straps made of re-enforced rubber. Like the ones Mad Mod had used, only stronger. If he morphed into an insect, he would be crushed and most likely killed, and bigger forms would only make the band stretch tightly and choke him. _This stinks _He thought gruffly, it was an understatement.

Angel smirked as she looked at the bands, then looked back at her leader. "Nice," she complimented.

"So, we wait for the rest of the Doom Patrol to show up?" Sierra asked, pushing herself off the wall and walking forward a little.

"Hm, pretty much." Rouge hummed. "Once they are occupied here, we can easily escape and set the bomb." She grinned once more.

"What bomb?" Beast Boy spat, catching Night Hawks attention.

Angel once more looked over at the changeling, smirking again. She knew the plan, but hey, she'd save the explaining for the leader.

"You expect us to just let them walk in here and leave unharmed?" Sierra scoffed, half laughing at his question.

Rouge turned to Beast Boy, looking slightly annoyed he was awake and talking. She didn't see why not when it came to informing BB of the plan (most villains' downfall). "A bomb is planted in this very building," she turned to Sierra as if she were informing the winged girl instead of the green teenager. "A powerful one made with synothiem, it was first tested on a small boat. It only took a drop really, it is, as you girls should know, powerful." Rouge turned to the computer screen, tapping on the keys till an image (old by the way it cut out at times) of a small boat starting down the river of a seemingly jungle area.

Beast Boy focused on it, something at the back of his mind nagged him that that boat was familiar, something about it reminded him of something he had tried shoving to the back of his mind, but had almost always failed. Sure, now he couldn't remember. His luck.

"We planted it in the boiler room to make sure it had a larger effect." Madam Rouge continued until the boat suddenly blew. "And it was a success. Only a few people who had jumped survived." She grinned again.

Beast Boy's eyes widened in horror as it came to him. THAT had been the boat his parents were on! His mouth twisted into an ugly scowl as his eyes narrowed. "YOU KILLED THEM!" He screamed, though not expecting the villainesses to know what on earth he was talking about.

Madam Rouge didn't give him a second thought. "We have later improved the power of the bomb, and it will set off as soon as we are far enough away." She concluded.

Sierra stared at Beast Boy for a minute. Well… she'd never seen the kid any angrier. Or… anyone else angrier for that matter. She took a step away, closer to her leader. "Has it had rabies shots?" she asked, half fearing this new… side of the green kid.

"Shut up," Angel ordered in that 'could you get any more stupid?' tones. She whacked Sierra over the head with a random book, causing the girl to glare at her fire-friend, looking ready to tackle her.

Beast Boy struggled against the bands holding him in place, feeling a newfound rage and hate towards the villainesses. His teeth clenched as he tried to get free, but of course his attempts where for nothing as the bands did not budge. Not only were these girls trying to kill his adopted family, and Terra, but their 'leader' had helped blow the boat up that had killed his parents, that would push anyone off the edge.

"Ignore him," Rouge waved her hand in the air as if the problem with the struggling teen was no bigger then a fly on the wall. "Everything needs to be perfect if we are going to pull this off, failure this time, is not an option." She said harshly, making Night Hawk shift her gaze to the floor in shame.

Angel nodded her head in understanding as did Sierra. There would be no failing this time. The Doom Patrol would NOT live to see the next day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was beginning to set. The Doom Patrol and Terra had been walking nearly all day. Terra hadn't needed to stop yet. She could be crawling she was so tired and she'd still be too stubborn to stop. All she could think about was Beast Boy and if he was okay or not. She hadn't spoken a word more then she'd needed to. Rita had been almost the same, though she had spoken more, only a little.

Mento had done possibly the most Mento-ish thing, kept his worry to himself and made sure the rest of the team was okay. They where making fair progress, and if his locator was right, should be coming onto the lair right about- now. Mento looked around, okay, that was weird. The locator said this area, but nothing was here but forest!

"Where is it?" Rita asked, worry filling her voice. She'd done almost nothing to keep the worry from her voice. Beast Boy was like her kid, sure he was adopted, but that didn't keep her from caring about him any less.

Terra finally looked up from the ground. She hadn't looked up much at all the whole walk. She looked around, but saw nothing. Only trees. She doubted the Sisterhood of Evil's lair would be… in the trees.

Mento didn't dare say 'I don't know' that would go against his stubborn aptitude. "It says this is the area," was what he said instead.

"He doesn't know," Robot Man muttered.

"I didn't say that!" Mento snapped.

"Yes you did, just in your fashion." Robot Man mused.

"Yes, it's like a whole language made just for Mento," Negative Man half joked.

Terra looked at the adults as though they were crazy. Beast Boy was missing and they were making fun of their leader…

"You get used to it after a year or two," Negative Man assured her. She only gave him in 'oookaaay…' look before looking back at the ground. So much for trying to cheer a kid up.

Mento shifted his feet, till his boot made a 'clink'. Wait, a clink? On dirt and leaves? "I think I got something," he bent down and brushed away some sparse dirt, revealing a metal plate. "Found it."

Terra raised an eyebrow as she watched Mento for a moment. At seeing the metal a small smile spread over her face. They were getting closer.

"So… how do we get in unnoticed?" Elasta Girl asked, staring at the plate, then Mento.

"I don't know if we can," Robot Man doubted. Even if doubting was Negative Man's area, he had to help out with it every now and then.

"I think I have to agree with Cliff, they more then likely already know we're here." Mento said.

"How?" Terra asked. Like I said, only spoke as much as she had to. One word here and there.

"What do you know, she speaks," Negative Man teased in a monotone. Okay, so not really the time. He could tell Terra was ignoring him.

"I wouldn't doubt they've got cameras around the area," Elasta Girl put in.

"So sneaking in won't help us any but take more time." Mento concluded before wiping more dirt away, looking for the entrance and was soon joined by Robot Man.

Elasta Girl and Negative Man also bent down to help.

Terra sighed, rolling her eyes slightly. She let one hand glow a faint yellow, her fingers tingling a bit. The dirt over the entrance lifted off the metal door and threw itself to the side.

"That works," Robot Man mused, Mento only nodded his agreement and looked down at the door before leaning over and opening it, then walking down the dark staircase.

Terra shrugged in a 'nothing new' kinda way. Seemed weird to her that the thing wouldn't at least be locked. She watched Elasta Girl head down after Mento before heading down herself.

Robot Man then followed, leaving the supplies behind. They wouldn't need them in battle. Mento proceeded slowly, tapping every few steps as to make sure no traps where set, and it both surprised and worried him that there wasn't.

"We have company," Madam Rouge grinned wickedly as she watched the Doom Patrol and blonde Titan proceed. Beast Boy only watched. Don't come down here guys, go back He pleaded in his head.

Negative Man was the last down, following behind Robot Man.

Terra glanced around nervously. Something seemed weird… shouldn't there be… traps? Or shouldn't the door have been locked? One thought continuously interrupted her thoughts though- Beast Boy. She was too worried about him to care about the door or traps. Was he okay? Had they hurt him? Or worse?

Mento walked into the next room with caution, though it was just an empty room... small too. A door on the other side. This was too easy, something was planned. In all his years of this work, he knew it.

Beast Boy tensed as he watched them draw even closer, they had to turn back! It was bad enough his real family had been killed, if his adopted and girlfriend did well... he would live with a guilt of not doing anything about it. If he lived through that is. Only one thing seemed possible to him, he had to warn them. "GUYS DON'T COME ANY CLOSER! This place is a ticking bomb!" he screamed. Night Hawk started over to shut him up, but Rouge stopped her.

"Leave him, he does not threaten the plan any." She said coolly before turning to leave the building through a hidden door in the wall.

"Let us go before we become trapped in here as well."

Beast Boy growled fiercely, he wanted no more then to attack Rouge with everything he had. And she knew it, why else would she be daunting him by walking so close, other then knowing he could do nothing about it?

Angel smirked and started after Rouge. Sierra smirked at Beast Boy giving him a taunting wave. Angel sighed in frustration before backtracking to her teammate. "Get over here!" she snapped, wrenching Sierra away by the back of her shirt. Night Hawk brought up the rear of the line leaving, taking one last look back at the lair then following.

"Beast Boy?" Terra asked as she heard his voice. No WAY would she leave this place, bomb or no bomb, she wouldn't just leave him here. Especially if there was a bomb.

Beast Boy struggled more, trying to get free from the straps, but again it was all for nothing.

Mento had heard Beast Boy, but went forward still. As morbid as it sounded, if it had been an adult warning them of it, Mento probably would have ordered a retreat. To save more rather then lose them. But Beast Boy was just a kid, and he couldn't leave him behind. "Lets make this quick." He snapped at his team in his own feeling of rush as he opened the door with caution, but not slowly.

Terra immediately spotted the changeling, as did Rita. "Beast Boy!" the blonde teen yelped, bolting over. Rita wasn't far behind her as Negative Man stepped into the room, looking around. Not a very… welcoming place.

Beast Boy tried not to look annoyed; he would have done the same. "Guys, it's a trap! You gotta get out of here!" He urged. "They got a bomb of synopthrieum! It can blow anytime." His eyes darted from each person as he talked though had the habit of letting his eyes linger on Terra longer, mainly out of pure habit.

Mento walked towards the computers, looking over for some kind of information on the 'bomb'. Though doubted himself at finding anything.

"We're not leaving you here, Beast Boy," Elasta Girl half snapped in a caring way, if that's possible. She didn't mean to, but that was OUT of the question! There was NO WAY she was leaving this building without that teenager with the Doom Patrol.

"Telling us there's a bomb won't make us leave," Terra forced a half smile in her agreement with Elasta Girl. "How do we get you out of here?" she asked him, hopeful that he would know.

Beast Boy sighed, "You can't, I've tried everything." He said grimly.

Mento looked up at the screen once more as two numbers blinked on it, 60, 59. 58, "We don't have long." He said in a near monotone voice.

Terra turned her head to look at the screen, staring at it for a second before looking back at Beast Boy. "Well… I'm not leaving," she said stubbornly. "How do we get him out?" she asked the rest of the team, doubtful that they would know. She didn't know, that was for sure.

Mento turned back to the computer, but it had nothing on the thing that was holding their teammate down.

Robot Man hurried over and tried tearing the band, but it only snapped back onto Beast Boy's chest. "OW!" He yelped.

"Sorry," Robot Man said. "That's not going to work, have you tried morphing into something real big?"

"Yes," Beast Boy muttered.

"That didn't work?" Terra asked. How could that not work? If that didn't work… what could?

Rita stood off to the side a little, hand on her head as she thought. What could they do? There had to be some way to get him out. There was always a way.

Beast Boy looked past the girls and Robot Man towards the giant screen that blinked the remaining time, 46-45-44. "There's no time, just go." He urged them in a pleading voice. "I'll get myself out- somehow." He lied in attempt to make them leave.

Elasta Girl ignored Beast Boy, thinking still. He should know that there was no way she would leave without him, so she shouldn't have to tell him- again.

Terra stared at Beast Boy a minute before shaking her head. "If you stay, I'm staying with you." Once again, her voice showed just how stubborn she could be.

Negative Man stared unblinkingly at the clock, watching it tick down. His thoughts raced as he tried to come up with some idea.

"There's nothing here that will help," Mento said more to himself then the others.

39-38-37

Beast Boy took in a deep breath, the others weren't leaving, they had made that too clear. He closed his eyes and tried concentrating on a large animal. Something bigger then he had tried. Sweat formed on his brow and started to trinkle down his face. He could hear the beeps counting down and could only guess how much time he had left.

36-35-34-33-32-31-30

_THINK BEAST BOY! THINK!_ He screamed at himself as he tried concentrating harder. His body twitched every couple seconds or more, and soon the count down was getting lower.

29-28-

"Move!" He ordered to the others, getting a feedback on a wanted form.

"I already-" Terra started, thinking that he was telling them to leave again. She yelped as she was yanked back by Negative Man. Rita and he knew what Beast Boy was doing and he needed his space.

Beast Boy's body started growing larger and taking form of some giant lizard like animal. Larger then he had ever tried before in even this form.

27-

The straps choked against his chest and neck, almost strangling him and leaving him less then short of breath. But he bore the sharp pain as the bands started snapping. Stretching farther and farther until SNAP, SNAP. Beast Boy took in a giant breath in his brontosaurus form. Larger then he had ever done before, and would have been proud if not the time that was ticking away faster then a racing greyhound.

20- Wait, 20 already! Crap.

Mento only nodded his impressments before started towards the door. "Let's go!"

Terra stared up at Beast Boy, eyes wide and mouth dropped. She'd never seen him morph into something THAT big.

"Come on!" Elasta Girl called as she ran after Mento, Negative Man following her.

Beast Boy resumed his human form, looking slightly worn out from his morph. It had taken a lot out of the changeling to morph that large. He started running after all the others after he remembered that little clock ticking away the remaining time. The last few precious seconds they had left until the building exploded.

Mento lead the team out of the room and into the spare room that had only seemed like a small walk, seemed to go on forever. 19-18.

Beast Boy was bringing up the rear, slowly for him, again, the morphing had done a number to his head, he felt dizzy but managed to keep up all the same. As they came to the stairs it felt like climbing a mountain.

Step-Step-Step-Step.

17-16.

Beast Boy huffed out his breath, matching the stride of the backward counting numbers. He felt a rush to get out in his stomach, something in his head urging him to go faster. It was a normal reaction to this sort of crises.

Step-Step-Step-.

15-14. LIGHT!

Mento rushed first out into the dawning day, though dared not to stop and kept running full force. They had to get away from that area as fast as they could.

Rita lifted herself out of the hole in the ground, running after Mento. They had thirteen seconds to get as far away as possible. Negative Man was soon right with her, following his team leader away from the soon-to-be bombed area.

Terra glanced down at Beast Boy, checking (out of paranoia) that he was still there with them. She lifted herself out of the lair and into the fresh air. She ran after the escaped team, though continuously looked back to make sure Beast Boy was there.

12-11-

Beast Boy was hot after the others, who had all come into the air, though his foot scraped the last step and the green teenager fell on his face on the metal plating with a groan. He tried lifting himself up but his foot was wedged between two plates, wow, just his luck.

Terra quickly looked back at the lair opening, skidding to a stop. Without thinking twice (she didn't have time to think twice), she ran back to Beast Boy. "What's wrong?" she asked hurriedly, clearly stating that he needed to hurry up and move!

Beast Boy tugged at his foot while grunting. "My foot's stuck!"

Terra looked around frantically for a moment. She didn't know any way to help. She could hear louder beeps coming from the lair room, signaling they only had a few seconds. Terra took the Changeling's hand and pulled, trying to pull him up. Like Terra had said earlier, if Beast Boy stays, she's staying with him.

7-6

Beast Boy wanted to just tell Terra to go, but knew she wouldn't and it would only waist the little time they had left. "It's not budging!" He cried, pulling at his foot with all his strength.

Terra had thought about telling him to morph into something bigger, but remembered he'd just morphed bigger then he'd ever morphed before, and that had probably taken a lot of his strength. She took his other hand, pulling more. She didn't know how else she could help. It's not like the plates were made of stone.

5...

"Just go!" Beast Boy cried finally, almost giving up. This just wasn't his day.

"No," Terra groaned out as she continued trying to pull him up. "I'm not… leaving you… here!" Her words were spaced out because of the effort she was putting into this. It didn't seem to be doing any good though.

4...

"There's not enough time! Just go, please!" Beast Boy whined.

"Even if I did go," Terra pulled once again. "I wouldn't get anywhere-" and again. "in four seconds!" Again she tugged at his hands.

3-2

Beast Boy's foot was pulled free, but they didn't have enough time to get out of here! Though the stinging pain hurt from his ankle and lower, Beast Boy jumped to his feet. They didn't have time to get anywhere, so he did the last sensible thing he could, he tackled Terra to the ground to help keep the sure-to-come bits of shatter metal from blowing up in their face.

1-0! The underground area blew up in a brilliant display of reds and oranges. Black smoke rose into the sky, following the other areas that where still blowing up in the heated colors.

Terra yelped, jamming her eyes shut as Beast Boy tackled her, not that it could have been heard over the explosions.

The Doom Patrol was far enough away to not be hit by all the explosions, though they could see, hear, and feel it.

"Where are the kids?" Elasta Girl yelled at noticing that neither of the teenagers was there.

Mento and Robot Man looked around, both noticing the two absent teens, and both now worried.

Beast Boy closed his eyes as he felt the searing heat of both the raining metal and the pain in his ankle. He must have broken it, or something. Because it still stung. "Are..." He paused for a moment in silent pain. "Are you okay?"

"Are you okay?" Terra shot the question right back at him, her eyes opening again. He was the unprotected one in this situation. But they'd lived. She was surprised beyond anything except grateful.

"If I said yes, I would be a liar." He tried to joke, but his ankle was killing him, not to mention he was still dizzy.

Terra hurriedly sat half way up, propping herself up on elbows. "Why? What's the matter?" she asked, worry in her tone again.

"My ankle," Beast Boy muttered. "I'm sure it's fine, it's just...sore." He muttered again, though not moving really. Oh how he just wanted to take a nap right now. His mind was too dazed by the heat, pain, and dizziness to even sense the falling object that hurtled towards them, he felt half asleep actually.

Out of the corner of her ocean-blue eyes, Terra noticed the large piece of metal flying right at them. Her eyes grew wide as she yelped, "Beast Boy, watch out!" She had no idea where it came from, but out of nowhere a large burst of her power issued from her and covered the two of them. Then there was nothing. Just dark blackness. She didn't feel the thing hit her. What was going on?

Beast Boy didn't have time to think, it was dark, and he felt stiff. He couldn't move! _Am I dead? _

He thought to himself for a moment longer. Well, seemed like a logical question! _What happened... _All he remembered was Terra screaming then this! It was, at the least, confusing.

Terra found herself immobilized. Everything was dark… she couldn't move at all. Had she and Beast Boy died? Well… where was the bright light that people were always told not to go towards in movies? Unless… there was no light… after all, movies are movies.

_What's…_ Terra thought, though cut herself off. _If I did die… how could I still be thinking?_ That wasn't possible, was it?

_Wonder if this would be a bad time for a cat nap... _Beast Boy thought.

Why did this seem faintly… familiar to Terra? She didn't like it though… she knew that much. This… unable-to-move feeling and all that dark. She didn't like it one bit. A moment later, something changed. The dark ended, she was able to move again. Her eyes snapped open and she shot up in a sitting position, almost expecting that to just be a dream. It wasn't though, as she looked around they were in the forest, some of it on fire from the explosion. That was… weird…

Beast Boy lifted his head up and looked around slowly, to the side lay a large sheet of hot metal, and he had a bruise forming on his back (just to make his day even better!). "What... happened?" He turned to Terra with a questioning look.

"I- I dunno…" Terra shook her head, confused. Okay… no more flying chunks of metal. "We should get out of here, go find the others," she said, standing up, her legs shaking a little. She looked at Beast Boy's ankle, holding her hand down to him.

Beast Boy nodded; slowly he reached up and took her hand, standing up with another hot zip of pain coming from his swelling ankle.

"Are you two okay?" Robot Man questioned as he came jogging over, avoiding the falling debris of the used-to-be hide out.

"I'm okay." Terra emphasized 'I'm' in a way that told that Beast Boy was, in fact, not okay. "You can use my shoulder if you need to," she offered him, feeling otherwise helpless.

Beast Boy half heartedly smiled Terra's way and did just that. He needed some other form of balance besides the little he could perform himself.

Robot Man shook his head, "we'll have to get that checked out, but what I kinda meant was, you two just went stone there for a minute." He explained.

"We did what?" Terra nearly choked out, sounding shocked. She glanced at Beast Boy as helped him keep balance.

Beast Boy didn't speak, in fear of moaning about his ankle if he opened his mouth. But his face showed he was as shocked as Terra.

Robot Man shook his head once more. "I mean, you two just turned to stone right before that metal slab crashed down on you."

Terra looked back at Robot Man. "But… how?" she asked, not so sure he could answer that question. How could they have… well, no wonder it'd seemed familiar. But the last time that had happened to Terra… she'd stayed stone for a long time.

"I don't know, maybe you triggered it." Robot Man guessed as he looked back to BB. "Are you going to be able to make it back to the ship?" Beast Boy nodded briefly, though then looked back at Terra as Cliff walked back towards the others.

Terra turned her head to glance at Beast Boy. "…Do you think I did it?" she asked, unsure of herself. She didn't see how else it could have happened. But she'd never been able to do that before.

Beast Boy grinned at her, "maybe your powers are getting stronger." He suggested, he himself had made a big leap in his power growing, literally.

"You think so?" Terra asked, almost in a fearfully-awed way. The thought of having new, stronger power scared her a little. Her original power had been strong enough and uncontrollable. Not a good combination. The blonde teen helped Beast Boy walk- or limp- back towards the others.

"Why not?" Beast Boy shrugged, though it was hardly noticeable. "You can handle it; think of it as an up-grade." He joked with a grin, still facing her.

Terra laughed a little. "An upgrade… okay then," she grinned.

Elasta Girl had been pacing back and forth. She looked up again, finally seeing the two heading this way. …Why was Beast Boy limping? Of course that was the first thing she noticed.

Beast Boy smiled at Terra before looking forward at the others and trying to ignore the swelling ankle. Why was it he was always the one getting hurt on these missions? Lady luck hated him he guessed.

"Good, you two made it." Was all Mento would show of his glad-your-okay feeling. He wasn't much of the outgoing sort of guy.

Terra was stunned that was all Mento would say. It was much unlike Elasta Girl who couldn't seem to contain herself any longer. She had darted to Beast Boy and Terra, immediately taking the green teenager in her arms in a hug. "Oh, you're okay, I was so worried, I didn't think you two had made it out!" she nearly cried out.

Beast Boy squeaked an EEP out. "Rita, I can't... breathe..." He half lied. He was still breathing a little hard, and was in a way... embarrassed. Robot Man couldn't help himself, he coughed out a laugh or two.

Terra giggled quietly as Elasta Girl let Beast Boy go, taking a step back to give him some space. For a moment there she'd thought she'd never see the two teenagers again.

Beast Boy limped some more, losing his balance help he just tried shifting his weight onto his other leg, but Mento noticed.

"Need to have that checked out." He nodded towards Beast Boy's ankle.

"It's nothing." But then Beast Boy caught THE look, "Yes sir," he muttered before making a seat for himself on the ground and trying to get his shoe off, which his ankle had swelled around.

Terra looked down at Beast Boy, for once in this whole trip, agreeing with Mento. That wasn't nothing.

"What happened?" Elasta Girl asked, also looking down at Beast Boy.

"Just got my foot stuck," Beast Boy muttered as he examined his ankle, that was turning a weird color. Purple and green, real weird. "Its just a bruise."

"That is not just a bruise," Negative Man spoke up.

"It looks more serious then that," Elasta Girl added.

"You're right," Beast Boy started pulling his shoe on, pressing his want to yelp in pain back. "It's a big bruise, better let it heal on its own."

"Beast Boy," Elasta Girl said, her voice serious. "You should probably just keep your shoe off."

"Oh no… God forbid that," Negative Man groaned. He was (for the most part) joking.

Beast Boy moaned and set his shoe aside. "Why? Now I'm going to walk all funny," he complained.

"You won't be walking very well on that anyways, by the looks of it," Elasta Girl noted.

"Can we please just go home now?" Negative Man pleaded impatiently.

"Only long enough to rest, Larry." Mento informed. "The Sisterhood is still loose, and I would bet they are hanging around the city, or will be."

Negative Man sighed. Boy would this be fun. "Fine," he agreed, though reluctantly.

"We need to get moving," Mento looked down at Beast Boy.

"I can get Terra to help me, since you guys insist I need it." He muttered, then looked up at Terra with a goo-goo face that asked her to help.

Terra laughed at the sight of Beast Boy, holding her hand down for him again. "Terra will gladly help," the blonde teen grinned.

"Yay!" Beast Boy cheered as he grabbed her hand once more and let her help him.

Mento nodded, "Then let's get started." He concluded.

* * *

IM BAAAAAAAAACK! WOOT! xD Hope y'all had fun, I did and didn't but anyways. We only got one computer now, so I gotta share with my huge number 7 family, so... updates are gona slow a little. 

Me and Grease had fun trying to put suspense in this chapter, did it work? And Terra's little power thing there, that my friend may be the start of a new ablity for her **D **Kinda like Kole's power, only stone not crystal!

Hope you all enjoyed the chapter!


	12. Chapter: 10

**Chapter: 10**

The Doom Patrol's ship landed back home the next day. It wasn't so far the brightest day. It had started out cloudy, very cloudy and with grey skies. It hadn't been long before it started raining- no, not raining, down pouring. Hailing, even, if only a little bit here and there. It was quite a sudden change in weather, the very day before it had been sunny and nice enough. Not too hot, but not too cold. And now, this.

The ramp that came from the ship was let down and Negative Man wasted no time in getting off that blasted ship. He just wanted to be home and have time to rest. Elasta Girl left behind him, waiting at the bottom of the ramp for Mento.

Terra had fallen asleep on the ride, how she would never know. It was so loud she thought it was impossible to fall asleep on. But, somehow, she'd found a way.

Beast Boy stood up slowly, trying to balance on one leg as the other hurt too much to even poke. The swelling hadn't creased, but he bit back his whiny complaints and shook Terra's shoulder. "Hey, sleepy head, we're there."

"Huh?" The blonde murmured out, her blue eyes slowly flickering open. "What?" she asked groggily as she lifted her head up a little.

Beast Boy smiled, "We're back at the mansion, and I can't carry you, so you gotta walk."

"Oh, right." Terra pushed herself up more so she wasn't slouching so much. She unbuckled her seat belt and stood up. "Do you need help?" she asked.

Beast Boy limped a step away, "Nope, I'm perfectly capable of walking myself." He snorted before pressing his hand to the side of the ship for balance then limping towards the ramp.

"Ooookaaay," Terra stretched the word out skeptically. She walked behind him, grinning and sympathizing him at the same time. "So… how do you plan on getting down the ramp?" she asked.

Beast Boy gruffed out a snort, "I'm getting to that!" Though walking down the ramp proved easier said then done as he tried, and almost fell flat on his face.

"Careful," Terra warned, her grin automatically vanishing in worry for him. Falling down that ramp would not be fun. She didn't like to ask too many times, but… "Are you sure you don't want help?"

Beast Boy sighed, making his pride budge. "Please," he muttered.

Terra grinned a little. "Sorry, what was that?" she joked. "You're gonna have to speak up." Okay… that was kinda mean since he did have a hurt foot.

Beast Boy had an annoyed look on his face, but couldn't get down this thing himself. "I said, PLEASE help me." He said a little louder.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Terra apologized for the annoyed look he was giving her. She came closer and put his arm around her shoulders so she could help him down easier. And she also held on to his hand with her own. Though… of course it wasn't entirely intentional. …Okay, maybe it was.

"Thanks," Beast Boy said as he leaned against Terra and started limping down the ramp. "Bad day," he half joked.

"Anytime," Terra smiled. She listened to the rain pound against the garage ceiling for a moment. "Yeah, no kidding 'bad day'. Weather-wise and for you," she sympathized.

Beast Boy chuckled, "Yeah really." He stumbled on his last step, almost falling forward though caught himself in time, and also found out he had gripped Terra's hand tighter out of reaction. He blushed only lightly as his hand eased up, "Sorry."

"Heh… it's okay," Terra smiled, helping him balance a little better. She looked to the door of the garage. "Great… now we get to go through the wind and rain." She rolled her eyes a little, though grinned.

"Weeeee," Beast Boy joked in monotone.

"Yeah," Terra chuckled a little. "Yay." She started forward again, pulling the door open once they made it there. The moment they stepped out, it started raining harder. "…Is today cursed? Or is it just us?" Terra shouted over the pounding rain.

"Maybe both," Beast Boy laughed.

"Hurry up!" Robot Man urged, holding the back door open for the two.

"ITS HARD TO HURRY WHILE LIMPING!" Beast Boy yelled back, grinning though. He didn't mind the rain all that much, maybe he was just too worn out to care.

Terra had her head down, kind of turned to the side as they moved onward, trying to keep the wind from her eyes the best she could. They finally made it to the door, not exactly dry anymore.

"I feel like a sponge," Beast Boy joked as they entered the warm kitchen, Robot Man closed the door behind them.

"Me too," Terra grumbled, water dripping from her shirt and shorts and hair.

"I can get you guys a couple blankets if you want," Elasta Girl offered. "And I can make hot chocolate too."

Beast Boy smiled, almost chattered his teeth but smiled all the same. "I'll take that offer! But first I gotta go do something." He slowly removed his arm from Terra's shoulders and morphed (which now seemed like a chore from the energy it took) into a dog. Holding his hurt leg up, he started towards the stairs, then up them then down the hall and into the bath room.

Terra watched Beast Boy go, standing over by the door still, shivering a little. She didn't want to track mud any farther.

Elasta Girl nodded, heading to the closet in the other room for a few blankets.

Negative Man was seated at the Kitchen Table, a cup of coffee in his hands.

Beast Boy resumed human form and sat on the toilet seat after recovering the first aid box. He tugged his sneaker off (which he had sneaked back on) and looked at his bruised ankle. It was nasty looking really, a mix of purple colors. He sighed before pulling his sock over his foot then pulling out bandage wrap. Tightly (with clenched teeth) wrapping it around his ankle then tapping it in place. Beast Boy put the other items away, knowing nothing could be done for his bruising back and started half limping back down stairs, his shoe carried in his mouth, since he needed his hands for balance.

Elasta Girl came back into the kitchen with a pile of blankets. She set them on the end of the table and then went over to the stove. She pulled a few packets of hot chocolate powder out of the cupboard and began making the hot beverage. "You can come in, Terra, you don't have to just stand there," she said, barely glancing up. "I'll clean up the mud later."

"Oh, okay," Terra trailed a little unsurely before stepping in more.

"Mm ack!" Beast Boy muffled as he walked/limped into the kitchen, then sitting down and dropping the shoe from his mouth.

Terra pulled a blanket off the pile, wrapping herself up in it before sitting down. She was cold. The water was soaking into her clothes and it really wasn't helping.

"The hot chocolate should be done in just a minute or two," Elasta Girl told them.

"Thanks Rita," Beast Boy grinned, also wrapping up though not leaning back in his seat like he wanted. It would only sting the bruise.

It was only a couple minutes later before Elasta Girl set down too coffee cups filled to the brim with hot chocolate in front of the teens. "There you go," she smiled.

"Thanks," Terra smiled, deciding to wait a minute for it to cool off.

"What about me?" Robot Man joked-whined.

Beast Boy chuckled again before taking a small sip of the hot drink, it burned a little and made his mouth go numb, but he didn't mind.

"You can have some too," Elasta Girl said in a joking exasperated tone. "There's more."

Terra laughed a little bit.

"But I'm having coffee," Elasta Girl announced, pulling another cup from the cabinet.

Robot Man shrugged and got himself hot coca, like stated, everyone had a kid in them.

"What time is it?" Beast Boy yawned, he hadn't caught any sleep on the ride. Mainly because he couldn't get comfortable, and the other half was the new truth about the used-to-be Brotherhood of Evil. It troubled him for some reason, even though he knew there was nothing he could have done about his parents.

Elasta Girl looked over at the clock. "6:30," she said.

Terra yawned before taking a sip of her drink. "Only?" she asked.

Beast Boy nodded, his hands gripped around the warm cup. "I might go to bed." He said stiffly.

"Me too," Terra nodded her agreement. She figured she'd finish off her hot chocolate and go straight to bed.

"I don't blame you guys," Elasta Girl smiled. "You can just head on up whenever you want."

Beast Boy yawned loudly, before finishing off his hot coca, just in time to see Mento walk in.

"You two have been here longer then a week," He started. "Your own team is going to need you sooner or later, and you both need rest."

Beast Boy looked between shocked and upset. "But the Sisterhood-" He had wanted to take Rouge on himself, but it seemed it wasn't going to happen anytime soon.

"We can handle them," Mento assured, grinning.

"Yeah," Elasta Girl agreed. "I love having you guys here, but you really should get back home." She smiled a little. "You can't tell me your team doesn't miss you."

"One of them might not," Terra stifled a laugh at the thought of Raven.

"After two days, that number will go to two," Beast Boy joked, Robin in mind.

"Yeah," Terra laughed. "He /wanted/ us back, though," she reminded, knowing who Beast Boy was talking about. "Remember when he called on your T-com? He was practically begging." Okay, that was a little exaggerated.

"We gotta use that against him," Beast Boy chuckled once more.

Mento grinned faintly and briefly at their conversation before adding in. "Head on up to bed now, you two need your rest."

"Says... who?" Beast Boy joked, adding in a yawn between his words.

"The fact that you just yawned is what says," Elasta Girl smiled.

Terra laughed. "Nice going, Beast Boy, you gave us away!" she joked.

"Oh, darn." Beast Boy smiled through his droopy look before standing up and setting his mug in the sink then heading towards the stairs, worn out and tired. "Night everyone!" He stifled another yawn.

Terra downed the rest of her drink and stood up, setting her cup next to Beast Boy. "G'night," she yawned before following Beast Boy up the stairs.

Beast Boy purposely slowed his walk up the stairs, more like a drag now at his pace. He looked over his shoulder and smiled her way. Tired or not, he was still walking her to her room, it was like, a rule for him.

Terra caught up to Beast Boy and smiled. "You didn't have to wait for me," she said. That didn't stop her from liking it though.

"But I wanted too," Beast Boy grinned tiredly. "I'm not breaking my habit just because I got a giant bruise, broken ankle, and tired to death." He joked, though admitted that the ankle was almost enough to stop him.

Terra smiled again, looking down at the floor for a moment. He was too sweet! "Thanks," she said, looking up again.

"Thanks? Just a thanks?" He joked with her, "Nah, see I needed to wait for you. I gotta lean on SOMONE." He chuckled as he did just that when he started losing balance from limping.

Terra laughed and helped him keep his balance. "What? You want more then thanks? Fine." She put on a slightly higher pitched voice and talked a little faster as though she were some crazed fan girl: "Oh my gosh, Beast Boy, thank you so much, I love you, you're my hero!" The blonde laughed a little, not exactly catching everything she'd just spit out.

Beast Boy grinned, though felt his face blush just a little. "Gee, thanks." He felt giddy suddenly, though his tiredness kept him from acting it, and his ankle kept him from skipping.

Terra looked over at Beast Boy grinning. All of a sudden her grin fell and she looked back ahead of her. She cleared her throat a bit embarrassedly as she blushed a little.

Beast Boy leaned his head on Terra's and let his arm snake around her waist, for balance... mostly.

Terra smiled a little, biting her lip. She leaned her head over a little more. It was… disappointing when they came to her door.

Beast Boy looked at the door and sighed, a bit disappointed. He removed his arm from Terra's waist and shifted his weight to his other leg, wondering if he was going to need a better cast for his ankle. "So... night, I guess." He smiled warmly.

"Yeah… good night," Terra said. She paused for a second, taking a breath and biting her lip, debating. Aw, what the heck? Leaning forward a little, she kissed him lightly on the lips.

Beast Boy felt his blood do a rush, making him shiver for a moment as his eyes went wide then half closed before he kissed her back. So now it was proven that his luck could make a turn for the better!

Terra only kissed him for a short while before pulling back. She admitted, she was paranoid about one of the adults coming upstairs and seeing them just then. Well… it would fit their luck. "Good night, Beast Boy," she repeated with a smile before opening her door and stepping in. She gave him one last wave before closing the door.

Beast Boy watched with a goofy look about his face, he waved in an idiotic way before dragging himself towards his room. Not bothering to change from being to tired, he crawled into bed after taking off his gloves belt and other sneaker.

Terra changed into her pajamas. She was cold from the rain and wanted dry clothes. She fell over on her bed, crawling to her pillow where she let her head fall and closed her eyes. It probably didn't even take her two minutes to fall asleep.

----------

Beast Boy landed on the Titan shore in his dino form though soon then resumed his human state and picked his book bag up off the ground and looked over towards Terra. They had left early this morning after their goodbyes to the Doom Patrol. It was now nearing lunch time now.

Terra stopped the rock she stood on next to Beast Boy, jumping down after landing it. "I'm starving," was the first thing she said. It felt great to be back… but food came first! Then the happiness of being back home. "I wonder what's for lunch."

"Either waffles or pizza, or meat." Beast Boy joked as he started towards the door.

"Oooh, pizza!" Terra grinned. "That sounds good!" She followed after him, carrying her bag on her back, gripping one of the straps.

Beast Boy chuckled as he walked into the tower, minutes later coming into the rec room where the smell of pizza with waffle bits for topping came. "Smells good!" He shouted.

"FRIIEEENNDDSS!" Starfire screamed as she flew over and grabbed both Beast Boy and Terra in a tight hug. "Oh how I have missed your company!"

"Back... bruise... ow..." Beast Boy squeaked.

"AHH!" Terra yelped in surprise. "Ow… Star… air…" she half joked.

Robin looked up from the TV and grinned. "Beast Boy! Terra!" he exclaimed. Okay, so that gave it away that he had, in fact, missed them. "I didn't think you guys were coming back today. I thought you'd call before to let us know."

Starfire let both her friends go with an overjoyed face as she bounced up and down and clapped her hands together, giggling all the same.

"Eh, didn't feel like calling." Beast Boy joked, rubbing his back lightly.

"Well, you two made it in time for lunch at least." Cyborg held up his creation, a giant pizza with syrup waffles spread over it. "Ain't she a beauty?"

"Non dairy waffles?" Beast Boy asked.

"...YEAH RIGHT!" Cyborg snorted.

Beast Boy shrugged, he would deal with it. He grinned though, glad to be home.

Robin smiled as he watched Starfire for a minute. …It was… cute… when she did that. He looked at Beast Boy again, smiled faltering. "What happened to you?" he asked.

Terra was staring at the food with puppy dog eyes. "Yummy…" she said.

Beast Boy turned to look at Robin, removing his hand from his back. "Hm? Wrong? Nothing's WRONG, why would anything be wrong? Jeesh," He smiled innocently before half walking and half limping towards the kitchen bar. Unlucky for him, Starfire noticed that, and stared at her friend with a suspicious look.

The doors to the rec room opened once more and Raven looked up. She froze. "Oh God…" she sighed. "Is a week up already?"

"It's been longer then a week," Robin struggled not to laugh.

"…Really? Only seemed like a few days to me." Okay, Raven had a harsh sense of humor.

"Thanks, we missed you too," Terra rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy chuckled though as he sat down. "Don't worry Rea-Rea," he joked. "I missed you 'so' much that I am willing to prank you ASAP, just to show how much I care." He snickered.

"I'll. Pass." Raven snarled at the remembrance of his last prank on her. No, she had not forgotten. Nor would she ever forget.

"You might wanna lay low a little while, Beast Boy," Terra snickered.

"You helped," Raven sneered.

"Right…" Terra trailed, glancing down at the floor as her smile faded.

"He thought it up," Beast Boy pointed accusingly towards Cyborg.

"Only the bath room part lil' man." Cyborg snorted.

Raven glared at all three of them. She wouldn't sink to their level though and pull pranks on them. No. She just wanted to hurt them right now.

"So… you didn't miss us even a little?" Terra asked, holding her hand up, index finger and thumb about a centimeter away from each other.

"No," Raven stated simply.

"Yes she did, she just won't admit it," Beast Boy mused with a sure-of-himself smile.

"You wish," Raven rolled her eyes.

Beast Boy rolled his eyes Raven's way before standing up and limping towards the kitchen to get a drink, Starfire stopped him however and lifted the teenager up and carried him back to the barstool. "GAH! STARFIRE!" He yelped.

"There is something wrong with you," Starfire replied simply before taking a closer look at his ankle, then feeling it.

"OUCH!" Beast Boy yelped, almost kicking his foot away.

Starfire looked at Beast Boy with a cocked eye brow. "Friend, what is wrong with your ankle?"

"Nothing..." Beast Boy trailed, though Starfire didn't buy it. She knew. "Friend Raven!" She called.

Cyborg watched, he hoped it didn't take too long, he had a 'video' he wanted to put on after lunch. He was sure Robin would 'enjoy' watching, or remembering.

"What?" Raven asked in her monotone voice.

"Hey… can we eat yet?" Terra asked, looking up at Cyborg with her near pouty eyes. She turned back though to look at Beast Boy, seeing Starfire tending to his ankle. Or at least trying to figure out what was wrong.

Cyborg chuckled, "Go ahead." He answered Terra.

"Yes!" Terra took a slice of pizza and started eating before turning to watch Beast Boy in sympathy.

"What did you do?" Robin asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy crossed his arms with a pouty look on his face. "Nothing." He repeated himself.

Starfire rolled her eyes before looking back Raven's way. "May I ask if you could do the healing to our friends ankle? I fear it is broken."

"Oh, is it?" Raven asked, looking at Beast Boy rather then Starfire. "Beast Boy, is your ankle broken?" She wanted to hear him admit it since he was denying it so much.

Beast Boy would have slumped in his seat if he could, he muttered a few things, not willing to admit his ankle was broken out of his pride. That is, until Starfire lightly (for her anyways) whapped him over the head. "Yes." He muttered, now rubbing his head.

Terra tried not to laugh at poor Beast Boy.

"And what do you want /me/ to do about it?" Raven asked, clearly enjoying this while she could.

Robin shook his head. That was cold. Yet funny.

"Nothing- OW!" Beast Boy yelped, getting another smack. He sighed. "Heal...it..." Talk about cutting your pride down to size.

"Please," Raven couldn't help her taunting.

"Raven," Robin sighed, trying to stifle his laughter.

Cyborg wasn't trying to stifle his laughter, he was already chuckling at the mean revenge.

Beast Boy half sighed, half growled, "PLEASE."

"Alright," Raven said. "Oh wait," she paused again. "I wanna hear the 'thank you' before I do it."

"This is cruel and unusual pay back," Terra pointed out.

"Raven!" Beast Boy whined.

Raven sighed. "Okay, okay, fine." She hated when he whined. She let her hands linger over his ankle as they started glowing blue, saying, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," only once before pulling her hands away.

Terra looked over at her. "I didn't know you could do that."

Beast Boy looked down at his ankle, knowing Raven's healing powers were limited, he could still feel a slight stinging pain in it. He looked up in time to see Starfire pulling out a first aid kit. "What're you doing?"

"Making you a proper casting device." Starfire replied sweetly, making Beast Boy moan. Moments later Starfire had forced a 'proper' cast on the green teens ankle, much to his dislike and discomfort.

"Stupid fracture," Beast Boy muttered more under his breath as he pouted.

"Poor Beast Boy," Terra half joked, patting him on the head.

"You're welcome," Raven said in a half taunting way.

Robin shook his head again. "Was there anything you guys wanted to do today?" he asked the rest of his team.

Cyborg had been waiting for this moment, and then pounced on it. "I DO!" He shouted, holding up a video.

"What is that?" Starfire asked.

"What movie's that?" Robin asked. Watching a movie sounded good to him actually.

Terra hopped off the barstool after finishing her couple slices pf pizza. "Movie time this early? Nice," she said.

An evil little smirk grew on Cyborg's face. "Oh, this is no regular movie. Think of it more as a memory booster." He walked over towards the TV, followed by Starfire who sat down on the couch. Beast Boy lagged behind for a moment before grabbing a few slices of pizza then joining his friends on the couch.

Robin gave the cybernetic teen a questioning look before taking his usual seat on the couch right next to Starfire.

Terra sat down next to Beast Boy as Raven took her spot on the far end of the couch. "Home videos, I'm guessing?"

Robin merely shrugged and leaned back.

Cyborg shrugged, "Sorta." He glanced at Terra, "You wouldn't remember, blondie, since you where in a hospital bed the whole time, but I'm sure Raven and Starfire here can remember this taped event." Cyborg grinned once more, getting a questioning look from the alien and green Titans before he popped it in. To most likely Robin's horror, it was the video of Robin on his... over-coffee high. Cyborg plodded himself on the couch happily, clearly proud of himself.

Robin's eyes grew wide. "You… you… YOU RECORDED THAT?" he yelped. He groaned and slumped in his seat.

Raven stared at the screen and then glanced at her friends. She couldn't help but crack up. It took a lot to make Raven laugh, more so crack up like she was. Though Terra was right there with her, finding it difficult to breathe.

Starfire bit her lip and covered her mouth, trying not to laugh for Robin's sake.

"Yes!" Cyborg snorted in his laughter, even the pouting Beast Boy couldn't help but laugh on that.

"Give me the remote!" the Boy Wonder ordered, standing up and holding his hand out expectantly.

Terra was slumping in her seat now, she'd been laughing non-stop, considering she'd missed this. The blonde held her aching sides as she laughed.

"What remote?" Cyborg smiled innocently.

"Cyborg!" Robin yelled. "Hand it over, now!"

Cyborg only smiled more. "Why?"

"Turn it off!"

"No, keep it on!"

"Terra, shut up!" Robin snapped. His only response from the blonde was more laughter.

"THIS IS GREAT!" Beast Boy snorted, and even Starfire started to giggle as it showed Robin rambling on about something random.

"I think the people have given their vote, it stays on." Cyborg laughed.

"Then I'm leaving!" Robin stood up furiously just to be pushed and held down by rope-like black energy.

"Oh, no you don't."

"RAVEN!"

"Go Raven!" Beast Boy snorted as he fell off the couch laughing.

"Come on, guys, this isn't funny!" Robin complained, moaning at the video.

"Says you!" Terra laughed.

"Would you shut up?"

"Sorry Robin, you know that never works on any of us," Beast Boy laughed before snorting briefly.

"CYBORG!" Robin yelled in anger and embarrassment. "TURN IT OFF! NOW!"

Cyborg turned from Robin to the TV screen in time to catch Robin breaking into some kind of weird HYPO laugh, then laughed himself. "CAN'T! Laughing force, too strong, taking over,"

"As your leader," Robin tried, voice slightly louder then usual, yet not quite a yell. "I DEMAND you turn it off! AND LET ME GO!"

"As your friend, I REFUSE!" Cyborg laughed.

Robin saw he was getting no where. So, he settled for sinking low in his seat and attempting to hide as he nearly slipped right off the couch. Terra was in hysterics and Raven was laughing quite a bit.

----------

Beast Boy looked around his messy room, holding a frame in his hand he looked for the perfect spot for this item. It took him awhile, looking over broken dressers he needed to fix, and his desk. Till he made himself clean off his night stand and digital clock, which blinked 6:00 in red numbers. After scraping the spilled pop, gum or whatever that sticky stuff had been, Beast Boy set down the framed picture of his parents and himself. He had taken it along, figuring he needed one. And it wouldn't hurt anything.

As the green teenager stared at the picture, a half hearted grin crawled up his face. He had loved his parents, and still did. But they weren't his only family anymore, he had found more then a few people to look out after him. And in a silly way, if his parents had never died, had the Brotherhood of Evil never blown that ship up, he probably wouldn't be in life where he was. With the best friends of his life, with an action filled job, and with the one girl he loved. In a strange way, everything fit together. Lose one thing to gain another, in life's cruel way that's what had happened. And he accepted it.

_Thanks Mom, thanks Dad._ He thought to himself, smiling now before turning to go find Terra.

Terra had gone up to her room after the whole Coffee video was done. She needed to unpack and after that she decided to take a quick shower. Currently, she sat on the edge of her bed, typing away on her lap top. She kept a kind of… computer journal. She didn't want to call it a diary… that sounded so... girly. Well, she was now typing about the past week that she had spent with Beast Boy and the Doom Patrol. As usual, she had a cherry coke at her side, taking an occasional sip or two.

Beast Boy stopped outside Terra's door and knocked a few times.

Terra set her soda down hurriedly. "Just a sec!" she called, moving the cursor over to the X in the corner. She saved her so-far entry and closed the lap top. Standing up, she walked to her door, opening it to see Beast Boy. "Hey," she smiled.

Beast Boy smiled back, "Hey, hope I'm not interrupting anything. Just wanted to see if I could get some help kicking Cyborg's can on the v-games."

"You're not," Terra said. "I guess I could try to help," she half shrugged. She wasn't quite as good at video games at Cyborg and Beast Boy, but it was still fun.

Beast Boy laughed. "Good, now come, my human leaning stick!" Beast Boy pointed towards the stairs. He lost his balance for a moment, due to Starfire's stupid cast and had to lean against the wall.

Terra laughed and stepped out of her room, letting the doors close behind her. "Here," she offered, pulling his arm around her to help him balance better.

"Thank you, now, MUSH!" Beast Boy joked with more laughter.

The blonde laughed along and started forward. "How long do you have to keep that thing on?" she asked, referring to the cast as they continued down the hall.

"Till Nurse Starfire says otherwise." Beast Boy muttered.

Terra smiled. You never knew with Starfire. "That could be awhile."

"Insert pity here." Beast Boy joked.

Terra laughed again. "Will do," she said.

Beast Boy chuckled as they started down the stairs to join their other friends in the, as Titan slang put it, butt whoopin' on the v-games.

* * *

Well, this is the last chapter. A longer one at that, hope you have all enjoyed this fic as much as Grease and I have writting it. We have started a rough draft of_** Titans North.**_ After that we will start writing and posting the real deal ) 

Hope this chapter didn't seem too... corny with Beast Boy's parent thing. I just wanted to show him growing up a little more ) And that part about the Robin video, for all those of you who don't remember, in _**Terra's Return**_, near the end Robin got on a coffee/suger rush and Cyborg told Raven he was taping it. So we brought that back for you D We both wanted the Sisterhood of Evil to get away. Mainly becuase the poor Doom Patrol didn't have anyone to fight with since the Brotherhood was takin out by the Titans xD So maybe they will show up again in some other story, who knows?

Again, thank you all for reading! You've all be wonderful readers and reviewers.


End file.
